The Demon Within
by Merky15
Summary: Sequel to "Traing from Father's Greatest Enemy" When the shadow demon that laid dormant inside Ukimara takes over, it is up to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and company to save their master from the demon's control. But with Naraku's involvement is it possible?
1. The Secret Condition

**Hey everyone! This is going to be my sequel to, "Training with Father's Greatest Enemy" Go give it a read, then come back if you liked it.**

**I'm really excited about this one, but there are a few things that I should note.**

**This story takes place a lot farther down in the Inuyasha storyline then the previous one had. I'll be referring to the storyline a lot…the one from the manga. In other words, there will be ****SPOILERS. ****This story starts from around the time of the Meidou-Zangetshua**_, _**and will go to close to the ending Inuyasha chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**That being said, if you haven't gotten that far then you might get a little confused. Don't fret though!!! The story isn't just about that, it just has aspects that come from that far in the story. I'll do my best to keep you in the loop and explain what's going on though.**

**Also, if you haven't read, "The Color Crimson's Curse" I'm adding a character from it into this story, Korika. She's just a minor character though so don't worry. She's even explained in so it's not necessary for you to read it, (Unless you want to).**

**Also, while my other story focused on Inuyasha, this one will focus more on Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha is going to be shown almost as much. Be warned, cute Sess scenes will be seen in this story…many will!!!**

**Okay, I think that's all. I'll make notes above chapter's if I forgot anything, but they won't be this long again…**

**Oh and I almost forgot: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, but I do own my own and my story and characters**

**Here ya go:**

**The Secret Condition**

"Master Ukimara?"

Ukimara turned around to see Neru running over with his usual smile. His shaggy brown hair covered most of his freckled face.

She gave him a sort of annoyed response, not so much because she was annoyed, but as it was the usual look she had on her face. She was the leader of the Northern Dog Demon Clan, and was considered one of the most feared demon lords in the region, if not all of Japan. "What is it Neru?" she asked.

He gave his master a curious look. "Are you feeling okay? You look…" he stopped as Ukimara stopped walking. She turned to him, looking into his face with an expressionless one. He understood the message and looked away. "N-never mind…What did Lord Sesshomaru want?"

Sadly, he had missed his chance to speak with Sesshomaru today. He saw him speaking with Lord Ukimara, but as usual when business was being spoken, he was told to leave. He wasn't as young as everyone seemed to think. He was old enough to be thought of as an adult.

Ukimara began walking forward again, "He was saying goodbye before he left on another journey"

She knew this wasn't really the total truth. Actually, Sesshomaru came in search for an answer. He had been seeking her words more frequently than usual. This only happened when something about those damn swords came up. She mentally cursed her brother and the turmoil his weapons brought for a moment.

In fact, he came a few days ago on the first of many visits on the subject. He was curious about the new attack on his Tensaiga, which was strange to her. It wasn't familiar in anyway. She never knew of her brother using the Meidou-Zangetshua. She advised him to speak with his mother on the subject…damn aggravating woman. She had wrapped that conversation up quick. She knew that he noticed…her condition was acting up again.

She continued walking with Neru at her tail. She had gotten worst since then and she felt it, but it hadn't reached its maximum impact yet. Usually this problem happened during spaced out times, and lasted a few days to a week. She felt weak, tired, and sometimes as if her body was fighting off a poison. It would start out very mild for a while, slowly progressing until she was so bad that she would stay away in a cave so no one could see her in pain. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her people or her nephews, who had already known.

In fact, the only one who would see her during this time, was her head general and once mentor, Haiku. He was the one who had been dealing with her condition since it first had emerged.

This time was different though. This time it worried her. Her symptoms had lasted for two weeks so far. They weren't at their worst levels, but had started getting to the mid stages. So far the stages had lasted longer than normal. What bothered her the most was that if it was lasting this long in the middle stages, what would happen when it reached maximum impact?

Sesshomaru noticed that she'd been sick for a while now, and most of the tribe had started getting suspicious. She couldn't hide it from her eldest nephew, but she was convinced in keeping the rest of the tribe in the dark.

"Master Ukimara? Where are you going?" Neru asked Ukimara who appeared lost in thought.

"I need to see someone regarding something" she gave him a clever smile before entering into Haiku's house. Neru stopped outside the door thinking and scratching his head. "Hey…" he started in realization, "that doesn't tell me anything!"

Neru kicked a rock on the floor in frustration and saw that it landed next to the dog demon Teshara. Her long white hair swayed as she walked. Neru smiled and ran over, "Teshara?!"

She stopped walking when she noticed him running over. She smiled, "Oh, Hello Neru. How are you doing today?" she closed her large brown eyes and tilted her head showing her blue head band strapped to her forehead. He smiled back, "Great, uh what's going on with Master Ukimara?"

Her smile fell off her face as she leaned down to his height. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. She leaned her hand to his ear to whisper, "Well, rumor is that something's going on with Lord Sesshomaru"

Neru stomped his foot, "Well I know that! But I don't know what"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you" she placed her finger to her chin in thought, "I might get in trouble. I shouldn't be gossiping"

"It's not gossiping!" he tried as hard as he could to whisper and contain his eagerness, "Just tell me! I need to know!"

She sighed, "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru's hunting Naraku, right?"

Neru nodded and Teshara continued, "Well when he was fighting this demon…"

"What are you two talking about?" a voice came from behind the two.

Teshara turned around, "Oh" she gave a guilty smile, "Hello Setzuki"

As usual Setzuki looked at the two with her air of un-interest mixed in with superiority. She had short brown hair and wore a tan colored kimono that almost blended it. Her browns eyes shifted back and forth between the two, and underneath one was a mark that resembled a misshapen blue heart.

"Are you talking about Lord Sesshomaru losing his sword?" She asked while crossing her arms.

Teshara nodded "You know about that?"

"The whole tribe knows"

"His sword?" Neru smiled after finally getting a small piece of information. It was no secret that he admired the dog lord, and something like this was unheard of.

The two girls continued in their conversation. Neru tried to ask questions as he looked back and forth between the two women, but they continued to talk as if he wasn't there.

"Poor guy" Teshara held her fingers to her chin, as she tended to do, "Must be hard on him"

"He's tough" Setzuki added, "He can hang in there, besides you know what happened after don't you?"

"I heard" Teshara nodded, "But is that true? I wasn't sure"

"As far as I know" Setzuki shrugged.

"Enough!" Neru yelled, "Can't one of you just tell me already?!"

"Tell you what, Neru?" Ukimara had exited Haiku's hut in time to see the three.

Setzuki and Teshara both turned to Ukimara and gave a small bow before turning to stare at Neru along with Ukimara.

Neru's mouth was slightly opened with shock, "I was just-just asking them where-where the-the…"

Ukimara rolled her eyes and turned to the two girls, "I just informed Haiku that I'm going to be leaving for today. Since the two of you seem to be good on gossip, go tell the rest of the clan"

They both gave her a bow, "Yes master"

Ukimara turned to the youngest dog, "And you…"

He looked up at her, feeling stupid for getting caught, "Yes master?"

"…work on your lying, it's pathetic" she said almost pleadingly before turning to take off.

Before Ukimara could take off, a voice called after her. "Master Ukimara?!"

A young girl ran over to the group. She wore a magenta short-skirted and short-sleeved kimono, and had mid length black hair covering her face as her ruby eyes pierced through.

Ukimara looked down at the young girl. She wasn't a dog demon, but an orphaned demon girl Sesshomaru had left for her to care for. She always thought that the reasoning behind his actions, though he would never admit it, was that he felt guilty about killing her father.

"What is it Korika?" Ukimara asked. She had grown quite fond of the young girl. She was very talented for being so young, and always pushed to improve her skill.

The young girl acknowledged her master and continued, "You weren't there for training today and…" she seemed to suddenly notice that the group was there and lowered her voice, "…and I was wondering if you were feel…" she than noticed how Ukimara was staring at her, and awkwardly curled her thoughts back in, "…going to be back soon…?"

Ukimara sent her a small smirk, "I'll be back by tomorrow at the latest. Take care all of you"

Ukimara began to glow in a similar style to Sesshomaru and in a ball of light she flew away successfully masking the truth about why she hadn't arrived for training that morning.

* * *

**The Meidou-Zangetshua is an ability that the Tensaiga receives. It' the ability to open a path to the underworld and drag your opponent in. Sesshomaru is trying to transform it into a complete circle, currently it's a crescent moon.**

**I'm really excited about how this is going to come out. I already have most of it finished it just needs to be edited. Also, I was hoping that I could get some reviews for this one. I already finished the first story, so I'm praying the sequel will be better in these regards. **

**I'll put the next chapter up VERY soon. **

**Thanks for reading and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	2. Towards Totosai’s

**Towards Totosai's**

It was important for her to find Totosai. Something big was going to happen regarding her nephews and the only person who was able to provide her with any information was the old fool Totosai. If anyone annoyed Ukimara, Totosai was it.

She had seen Totosai a few days after Sesshomaru had given her the news about Inuyasha's new technique, and she was aggravated about having to see him again in such a short time.........................

_"Totosai, it's been to long" she spoke in a slow almost threatening voice. he let out a loud gulp in response, knowing who was behind him "L-Lady Ukimara....." he slowly turned around to have her only a few inches away from him. "Hello Totosai"_

_He quickly jumped back and fell to the floor "Wh-what can I do for you?" he smirked hiding an immense about of fear. She gracefully went to the seat she had scared Totosai out of , "Inuyasha has another technique on the Tetsaiga; a technique that is rejected by the sword" her voice had changed more calm. For the most part Totosai was very generous in giving her information about Inuyasha, "It's said to absorb demonic energy"_

"_I've heard stories from Myoga" he was slightly calmer now, he knew that she wasn't there to kill him. He continued, "I was going to send him to Yourei-Taisei. He'll be able to help out. I've already made arrangements"_

"_Another stupid old man?" she asked more to herself."What does she mean another" he thought with an angry pout on his face._

"_Forget it" she stood " Yourei-Taisei's training is all trickery. You won't be able to keep a straight face when you send him there. It's easy to see right through you" she pointed._

"_Well perhaps for you, but I doubt Inuyasha is clever enough to see through me"_

_She smirked, "Even so it would look more believable if you send him to me, and I'll refer him to Yourei-Taisei. I doubt he'd suspect me of setting him up for anything"_

_Totosai scratched his chin in thought, "…I suppose…"_

"_Besides" she continued, "When he finds out that you deceived him he'll be more than furious"_

_Totosai smiled with a nervous chuckle, "…Yes on second thought…I think it would be more believable if you took over"_

"_Right" she smirked. "I suspect he'll be here soon. Sesshomaru most likely taunted him to the point where Inuyasha would searched you out"_

_She turned to leave as she gave Totosai an over the back wave, "Until next time"_

Totosai complied with his agreement to send Inuyasha to Ukimara, and a few days later Inuyasha met with Ukimara_…_

_She awoke late the evening of the following day. Which was strange considering that she usually awoke at dawn. She rose, her head was pounding. A commotion was heard outside, her sense was dimmed and she couldn't tell who it was. _

_She slugged herself outside and noticed that it was her younger nephew. She shook her head when she saw that he had brought with him his human friends. Teshara and Neru were leading him to her mansion, while the rest of the clan were giving them un-approving looks. _

"_Inuyasha…" she slipped out with a sigh._

"_Hey Ukimara I have a question for you" he walked hotly past Teshara towards his aunt. Ukimara quickly pulled out her staff sending a light blast in his stomach. He was launched back into a cliff and into the base of the waterfall. His friends stood in disbelief. _

_She gave a challenging look to the crowd, which quickly dispersed. "Stupid" Neru and Shippo both worded out, watching him fall._

"_I believe that it is, 'Master' Ukimara'" Ukimara barked, "Also, while entering my lands I suggest you give me a little more respect" she had a fierce tone to her voice, which caused Inuyasha's anger to quickly subside. _

_He stood, wet, and walked over to her. She sent him another blast into the waterfall, "And another thing, where have you been? If you want anything from me I suggest you start showing up for more training sessions. How do you expect to get any stronger without any training? Then you have the gull to show up here with your companions acting like you own the place, asking me to aid you" _

"_She is scary" Miroku gulped. _

_Shippo shook his head from Kagome's shoulder, "It's like an adult yelling at a kid"_

"_I'm starting to see where Sesshomaru gets it" Sango added. Kagome gave a slow nod of agreement, "Uh-huh" _

_Teshara gave the group a reassuring smile, "Master Ukimara can be quite forceful sometimes"_

"_It's not like I haven't been coming on purpose" Inuyasha finally yelled back. Ukimara didn't respond in an attempt to give him a chance to explain himself. He continued, "I've been busy looking for Naraku, I don't have time to come here as much as I'd like!"_

"_And how do you expect to defeat him on your own without concentrating on your own skills. If your enemy's strength grows and yours remains the same there is no chance of you defeating him"_

"_I know" he spoke still sitting in the water, "That's why I'm here, there's…"_

"_A problem with the Tetsaiga?" she finished, "Your brother has already informed me" _

_Ukimara began to walk off. Inuyasha quickly rose and the group followed behind._

"_I can't say that I'm surprised though" Ukimara commented, "You didn't work for that new power did you?"_

_Inuyasha looked down guiltily. Ukimara stopped walking and looked up with a weak smirk. "What do you expect me to do?"_

"_Totosai, said that you might have an answer"_

"_Did he?" she started to get a weak feeling in her knees. Inuyasha and the others were following behind. "Dammit" she thought, "It's coming again"_

_With a deep breath she sat down in an attempt to mask her pain. "Well, I suppose I do know someone who can help you with the Tetsaiga's problem. Only his training methods are known to be unorthodox and dangerous, think you can manage?"_

"_Of course I can!" he yelled with a firm conviction. _

"_Yes, you proved that today when you took two blasts to the chest, so easily" her icy voice made the comment sting all the more._

_Shippo and Neru gave a little chuckle as Inuyasha's ears perked down. "Look" he spoke firmly "I can handle this"_

_She took a deep breath do help release some of the pain and smiled, "Very well head to the north. You need to seek out a hermit who goes by the name of Yourei-Taisei . Once there, give him your name. He should be able to have your answers" _

_Inuyasha gave his aunt a strange look and nodded._

"_When you're done" she opened her eyes, still breathing hard, "Return here, I'm curious in seeing your improvement"_

_He nodded and headed off, his friends following._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when they were well out of earshot, "Do you suppose Lady Ukimara is okay, she looked rather ill?…"_

_Inuyasha had a suspicion of what was ailing his aunt, but shook his head. "No, she gets like that sometimes. It's nothing" he had noticed her marks color was changing. He knew what that meant._

* * *

Ukimara stopped at a tree branch to take a short breather. Her hand fell to her chest as she inhaled. "Dammit" she looked up annoyed with how weak she had started to become.

She let herself fall against the trees trunk. Her forehead fell into her hand as her mind wandered. She remembered speaking to Sesshomaru that morning. The reason why she was taking this trip to visit Totosai. She recalled why it left her with such an uneasy feeling. She closed her eyes as she thought to herself, "He seemed more serious than normal…"

* * *

_Sesshomaru had came back to visit his aunt after he had seen his mother, as Ukimara had suggested. _

"_So…" Ukimara started while walking through her lands. Sesshomaru followed slightly behind her, everyone who had crossed their path gave an unnoticed bow of respect. "How'd it go?" she finished._

"…_Well" he answered._

"_Well huh?" as usual he kept his answers as short as possible, but despite that, she was slightly suspicious. What didn't he want her to know? She stopped and quickly placed her hands to his chin. After confirming what she suspected she pulled her hand back. "You're cold and your skins whiter than usual" she tried her best to sound as uncaring as possible, but she was starting to find that the older she got the harder it was. At least when it concerned the newer generations. _

_Sesshomaru noticed the mild worry in her tone and decided on a change of subject. "My Meidou has opened" he shortly added._

_Her anger started to subside with the new information, as Sesshomaru had intended. She returned back to her walk, "How exactly did you go about strengthening your sword?"_

"_My father had left my mother with a way of opening a path to the after life"_

"_What!?" she knew that her sudden answer sounded even worse than the first. She concentrated on regaining her composure, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how tightly gritted her teeth were as she spoke, "Your father willingly sent you to hell to strengthen a sword?"_

_He looked away from her tight glare. He knew that it was meant for his father not him, and he didn't enjoy looking at it. He ignored her inquiries and returned to the matter at hand, "I fought with the master of hell"_

_She straightened her posture and looked to the side in thought before shaking her head slightly, "It was still reckless of him…" _

_Again she turned to continue walking, "…even if you did happen to be successful"_

_He didn't follow after her in her walking. What was the point? He knew that after his next comment she would freeze a gain, "I wasn't"_

_He was right. She slowly turned back to face him, "How do you mean?"_

"_The path is still not completely opened"_

_She wasn't angry this time, which was what Sesshomaru had expected. Ukimara looked down as if in deep perplexing thought. "What?…" but these words were for herself, and Sesshomaru didn't comment…and he wasn't in the habit of repeating himself. _

_At this time Neru ran over. Excitement was present on every inch of the boy's face. He came to a quick halt when he reached his hero's side, "Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"_Neru…" Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice_

"_What brings you here Lord Sesshomaru? It's been awhile. Are you going on another journey? How did your last one go? Did you get in a huge battle?"_

"_Leave us Neru…" Ukimara's spoke in a very low voice. _

_It wasn't Sesshomaru who she felt this hostility towards, she kept reminding herself to that fact. Her eyes remained locked onto her nephews, in an attempt to remind her of who it was she was truly infuriated with._

_Neru didn't move from his position out of confusion at what his master had just said. Ukimara's glance was sent his way, and her eyes met his, "…Now"_

_Neru gave a quick jump back. That look…he knew it wasn't meant for him, but he felt sorry for whoever it was meant for. "Oh…Yes Mater Ukimara" he quickly shot out before getting the heck out of her line of fire. Never before had he seen such an intimidating rage in anyone's glare. Who could have gotten her so worked up? Whoever it was meant for had to be the most unlucky person in all the worlds._

_Ukimara looked back at Sesshomaru trying to keep her voice low, but somehow that made her sound all the more threatening. "How is it possible?" she started, "…Your father sent you on a journey that could have easily caused your death. How can that not be enough?"_

_He cut of his aunt's angry rant. He knew that while she spoke to him, the comments were for meant for herself. He came for answers not to here his aunts problems. "What else?"_

_She knew he meant 'what should I do to increase my power' and…she didn't know. She always prided herself in knowing her brother's motives, but not this time…this time he had confused her. This time didn't make sense. Sesshomaru should have already mastered his Meidou. She took a deep sigh. None of this should be concerning her nephew. She'd save her angry thoughts about his father for when she was alone contemplating the immense amount of ways she would torture him were he still breathing. _

_Ukimara looked away for a second before turning back to Sesshomaru, "I'm not sure what your father has planned" she answered truthfully_

_Sesshomaru gave a small barely audible grumble, "I see"_

_The throbbing pain hit her chest again. Her eyes widened for less than a second, but she was able to return to her façade of health right after. _

_Sesshomaru quickly snapped put of his thoughts. He remembered the other reason why he'd returned. "And you?" he asked noticing the change in his aunt's demon marks color; it was going from a blue to an almost violet color now._

_She knew what he meant. She didn't want him to worry. Hell, she didn't even want him to know. "Never you mind that, I'm fine"_

_

* * *

_

She noticed her vision had started to blur. She rubbed her eyes slightly until her normal vision returned. She was nearing the end of the second stage and she dreaded what would come next. She stood from her relaxed position, ready to continue to her destination. She elegantly jumped from branch to branch towards Totosai's home.

* * *

**Yourei-Taisei is that flat demon Inuyasha finds, and then he has to undergo training to get his sword fixed. For this stories purpose, I had Ukimara tell Inuyasha about him. **

**I'm really proud of this story, and how it's coming along. I'm going to put the next chapter up very soon. It's already finished it just needs to be edited. So with that said…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	3. Searching for Motives

**Searching for Motives**

The air was covered in steam and molten lava was found all along the floor. She walked across at a steady pace knowing that the heat would have no effect on her. She concentrated ahead. The man who annoyed her to no end would be there.

She entered the cave and noticed the old man sitting down with a weapon he was crafting. He paused for a second before scratching his head with an uneasy feeling.

"Hello Totosai" Ukimara spoke purposely with a soft malicious voice, laced with a cruel smile at the thoughts of his demise. Totosai jumped up at the sound, causing the sword in his hand to come crashing down at Ukimara. She punched the sword, gracefully catching it by the handle.

"I believe this belongs to you" she held it out for Totosai to take.

"Th-Thank you, Lady Ukimara" his hand shook as he reached for the weapon.

"Sure" she sent him a fake smile, knowing that he read through it.

"So what brings you here again Lady Ukimara?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Ukimara gave a small grin to herself at the fear she could so easily instill. "Sit Totosai" she motioned at his stack of hay. He nodded and backed into it. "Now" she continued "As I'm sure you're aware Sesshomaru as well as Inuyasha are both my students, and I have some questions that are in need of answers. Answers concerning your late departed master, understand?" She played with his stack of weapons while he spoke.

"Wh-What sort of questions, you know my memories sort of fuzzy…"

She grabbed a long handled ax, bringing it down a half inch from his face, "DON'T!…" she yelled, then bringing her voice back down to her fake softness, "…anger me Totosai. I'm in no mood"

He stood up in an attempt to leave while her back was to him now. It didn't take a genius to read the senile fools moves. "…And I hope you don't intend to leave"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Of course not M'lady"

She smiled at how intimidating she could be. "Good"

Ukimara gracefully took a seat on the welding table. "What is the Meidou Zangetshua? I never knew my brother to wield this technique, so how is it that Sesshomaru has it on his Tensaiga?"

"The what now?" he scratched his head with a puzzled look.

She rolled her eyes, "Save it. The Tetsaiga carries the ability to absorb demonic energy, thus Inuyasha can posses new techniques on his weapon. I don't know of Tensaiga having that ability. So why does the Tensaiga have a new technique?"

"What makes you so sure I'd know this answer?"

"Because you idiot, you forged the swords" she was starting to remember why she held such hatred for the old fool.

Totosai new he was walking on thin ice with Ukimara. She wasn't past slowly killing an opponent. He needed to think of a good enough excuse. "…That ability always remained hidden with in the Tensaiga; it was up to Sesshomaru to be able to unleash it"

"Why didn't Itsumaru ever use it?" she asked.

Totosai looked to the side. Dammit she was more clever than he expected. An answer like that was good enough to satisfy Sesshomaru, but Ukimara wasn't a young demon. Sesshomaru was easily swayed with thoughts of his own power. Playing dumb was probably his best bet. "I'm not sure…maybe he knew how dangerous it could be"

She knew she wasn't going to retrieve this information from him. He was most likely dead set on keeping it a secret. She walked back to the weapons against the wall. "Really?" she asked with a tone of disbelief, "Well answer me this; Sesshomaru had followed the path to the after life that his horrid mother had opened, as his father had intended. He fought with the master of hell, and came home victorious. So why is it that the Meidou still hasn't opened to its full potential?"

Totosai gulped. Why did it have to be Ukimara who came? She was too damn clever and too damn pushy.

Ukimara saw beads of sweat drip from the old man and continued. "You see I have this theory… Sesshomaru was never meant to master the technique was he?"

Totosai didn't answer and turned to the side, "…Well…"

Ukimara quickly jumped up and held Totosai's neck to the wall, her eyes glowed a bright purple as she bared her large fangs. "_**Don't toy with me Totosai**_" she growled. "_**What did my brother have planned?"**_

Totosai struggled to free his neck from Ukimara's grasp, all in vain. While she held no poison, her fangs were still uncomfortably close to ripping off his head. He didn't have a choice. Playing dumb wasn't working out. "I-I can't say" he choked out.

She dropped the old man somewhat satisfied with his answer. Her eyes returned to normal "I see…"

She sat back on the table, "_He's sworn you to secrecy, but I'm right…he did have something planned. The only question is, what?_"

She held her chin in her hand, while in thought. She had trusted her brother's objectives until this day. Up until recently she had found reason behind his actions. Inuyasha had needed the Tetsaiga to protect himself, and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga to calm his spirit. Everything prior had been carved in the boy's best interests. But this didn't feel like it was in Sesshomaru's best interest.

His son could have been trapped in hell for eternity, and all to master a technique…and for what, for him to fail. What was the purpose, what was the significance? Itsumaru had only given Sesshomaru another reason to hate Inuyasha. "_Inuyasha" _she thought. She looked back at Totosai who was still rubbing his neck from his previous near death experience. "How did his training go with Yourei-Teisei?" she asked in a casual manner, "He hasn't come back to see me yet"

"Well I heard from Myoga that all went according to plan, but he may just be angry that he was tricked"

She gave an amused smirk, "I see, he's upset that I set him up" she turned to leave. She threw her hand over her shoulder as she walked away, "Until next time, Totosai"

He gave her a weak wave back. "…Right" he let out a deep sigh of relief as she flew off in her light. "I'm starting to see where Sesshomaru gets it from"

___________________

Her eyes had started to become blurry again as she returned back home later that night. She slid her door open to find Neru asleep on her bed. She gave a small smirk at the child. She cast her eyes to a figure behind her, "What's wrong?"

Behind her stood Haiku. He was an older dog demon, The old dog demon had shoulder length grey hair and simple armor. His sleeveless arms showed maroon demon stripes that wrapped along his forearm. He looked at her with his kind hazel eyes.

Ukimara had respected him more than anyone else. He was in a way her mentor as a child. He had known her better than anyone else ever had, and as soon as Ukimara took over the thrown he was her general and second in command.

He gave Ukimara a nod, "I came to see if you were well my lord"

"It's not as bad as it looks Haiku…" she lied. She knew he could tell however. He was the only one who really understood it so completely, besides herself.

"It's lasted longer than usual" he offered in a considerate tone.

She gave a weak sigh. "I know" she turned to look at the sleeping child, "I'm still able to move though, with only some pain"

"I see" he spoke softly, never needing to raise his voice. "May I be as bold as to offer you a suggestion?"

She gave him a nod of approval. He continued, "I don't think it would be wise to take unnecessary action against anyone until this is over"

"Of course" she spoke softly, watching Neru's chest heave slowly up and down.

"Also, maybe you should inform Young Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha about…"

"No" she interrupted shifting her eyes behind her back to Haiku. "I don't want them to worry, especially Sesshomaru"

She never had said it but she had loved them both. She had just met Inuyasha, but she knew Sesshomaru since he was a child, and trained and lived with him as a teenager. He had always been worried about her secret condition, and that had made her feel guilty. She didn't want anyone finding her weak, and she wouldn't allow anyone too pity or feel any distress because of this. Even though she was worried about it this time, there was no reason for them to worry too.

Haiku knew what she meant and gave a weak nod, "I understand. Good night Lord Ukimara"

She nodded leaning against the doorway, "…Good night Haiku"

* * *

The following day she hadn't showed up for training again. She awoke late like before and left her room to find Setzuki waiting for her. "My Lord" she bowed.

"What is it Setzuki?" she asked maintaining control over her body.

"You didn't show up again for the training session and I was wondering if there was something I should know about?" she spoke with a kind of hesitance.

Ukimara looked at her curiously before starting to walk off. Setzuki followed. "Like what for instance" Ukimara asked.

"My Lord, you have been leaving by yourself for the past couple of days....Is there something I should know about? Is there a threat I should be preparing for? I'm ready to fight now if need be"

Ukimara stopped and looked at the determination on Setzuki's face. She knew she was hungry to prove herself. "Setzuki, you are quite skilled, and one of my better students. When a time comes for you to know something you will know it. When the time comes for you to act, I trust that you will recognize it and do what is needed to be done"

"I understand, but My Lord, what about now?" she looked at her master pleadingly.

Ukimara smiled, "Now? Now I trust that you will trust in me" she walked away leaving Setzuki to sigh in confusion. "Everything you need to know should already be known" Ukimara shouted back while waving her hand at Setzuki in dismissal.

Ukimara continued to walk her lands, still in pain. No one seemed to notice, or hid the fact that they did. She came to a rock that overlooked a group of children at play. She sat down, and a small smile fell on her face at the scene.

A ball that the children were throwing landed at her feet. The children noticed their lord, and bowed to show respect. They were scared that they had interrupted their master. Ukimara looked down at the ball, and smiled at the children. She lifted it and bounced it in her hands a few times before she threw it back to the group of kids. They smiled at how graceful she was with the ball before they continued in their game.

Ukimara smirked and turned to leave, but a sudden tremor of pain stopped her from moving. "_This is bad_" she thought "_I…I can't move" _

She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand up straight. A small girl with two buns in her silver hair looked at Ukimara. "Are you okay Lord Ukimara?" she asked holding the ball in her hands. All the other children looked on in concern.

Ukimara regain composure and turned to the children. "I'm fine" she smiled falsely, "I just remembered some business I have to tend to"

She waited for the children to continue playing before she started to move. She used all the remaining energy she had to make her body move. Eventually, she returned back to her mansion. When she arrived to her room she fell on the floor cleaving her stomach in silent pain. It was starting, the final stage of her…condition. Haiku would come to find her soon…but what worried her…was how long it would last. How long?

* * *

A couple days had passed. Inuyasha continued his travels with a new out look on his sword after successfully completing his training with Yourei-Teisei. Sesshomaru continued on his search to strengthen his Tensaiga, and Ukimara condition was worse.

She was now at the usual cave, being watched over by Haiku for four days now. The pain at this level would have left by the second or have been less painful on the third day, but it was only managing to get worse.

On the fourth night Ukimara lay panting under the covers. She was covered in sweat. The demon that lay dormant inside her was still stirring. Her eyes and demon markings had begun to glow into a deep purple. "_Is it getting more powerful?"_ she thought. "_I can feel him inside me. How's he getting this energy?" _soon she found that she no longer had any energy to speak and her vision started to blur.

Suddenly it made sense to her. She could start to make out an image. A thick miasma filled the room. Was this part of the cause? How long had the miasma been their without her noticing? "_Why couldn't I see this before?" _

She tried to move and yell for Haiku, but could only make small cringes. She was growing immobile. Someone had masked the miasma from everyone's detection, and she had been breathing it in; slowly giving the damn demon inside her more power. "_Who could do something like that? Who could have…?"_

A man entered the room. He was smiling down at the nearly paralyzed Ukimara. "I must say you live up to your reputation Lady Ukimara" he spoke with an almost mocking sense of politeness, "You lasted a lot longer than I thought any demon could have"

His long black hair was held up high behind him, and he carried a flower in his hand. A sword strapped to his back. He noticed that the dog lord was still trying to move, and he sent her a reassuring nod. "Now, now Lady Ukimara don't try to move. You'll find that you can't. It will all be over quickly enough…just give in"

She tried to speak, but could only murmur a few words. She glared at the man in front of her, "Who…who…"

He knew what she meant and smiled. He was more than happy to answer a question about himself. "Now don't take this personally, but my name is Byakuya. I work for the demon Naraku. Perhaps you heard of him?" he smirked, knowing that she had. "You see, I'm quite talented at illusions, and also masking demon miasma; such as miasma that might re-awaken some demons and possess others. You kept him dormant inside you for a long time, but he was always there. All he needed was a little extra boost to re-awake"

She tried to fight it, but she was getting weaker. Yes, she could see the miasma now, but only because he wanted her to see it. He wanted her to know what was going to happen, and it did. Ukimara closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

"So, what are we planning on doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they followed a path down the river.

"What are you talking about?"

Miroku continued, "Are you going to head back to see Lady Ukimara? We are in the area and she did ask you to…"

"Why, so she can yell at me some more"

Shippo had an mischievous grin as he rode in Kagome's bike's basket. "Sounds to me like Inuyasha's scared"

"She tricked me about Yourei-Teisei's training. She new what was going to happen!"

Sango sighed at Inuyasha's ignorance, "So what? Didn't it help you in the end?"

"That's not the point!"

A rustling sound was heard in the bushes up ahead. "What's that?!" Shippo yelled as he scurried to Kagome for security. Inuyasha removed his hand from Tetsaiga. He recognized the smell…only now it was of blood.

Haiku had came out of the bushes covered in scratches. A large wound fell to his side, and his hand was bloody from holding the wound. "Haiku!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the older man. He gave Inuyasha a weak smile, "Oh good, I thought it was you I smelled"

"Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked as the old man fell into his arms.

"Shiomi-metsu" he muttered out

A confused look fell on Inuyasha's face. He recognized the name, but it wasn't possible.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in his pace and stared off in the distance to the East. It was faint, but undeniable. The scent of blood…he knew this blood. His face tightened at the reality of the situation.

Jaken came running over to Sesshomaru apparently trying to catch up with him for a while. Rin followed afterwards on Ah-Un with their newest companion, Kohaku, remaining right at their side.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru started, "We're leaving. Rin, you are to stay here with Ah-Un"

He turned towards his new direction. He paused as he remembered something. The boy…if anything he was a useful tool. He could leave the boy to care for Rin. The area itself was a safe enough place. It was close by a number of allied tribes. The coward Naraku wouldn't dare attack Rin…but just in case, the boy could prove to be a decent protector. Then there was the other factor…he seemed to make Rin happy…for what reason he couldn't understand. He looked over his shoulder at the boy. "Boy…" he spoke, not yet using the child's name, "You are to watch over Rin"

Still getting used to the idea of serving under the feared Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku gave a slight apprehensive bow, "ummm…Yes…Lord Sesshomaru"

Rin smiled at Kohaku's reaction, and turned towards her Lord with a large smile and a type of salute, "Yes, M'lord"

Secretly Jaken was happy about their newest ally. It would mean that Kohaku had just earned the title babysitter, and he was promoted back to being Sesshomaru's right hand guy. A small type of pride fell into him, when he realized he was going to be following his master for once. In fact he was so enthralled, that he almost asked 'where they were going' but thought better of it. There was no need to over do it. He also noticed the serious expression his Lord now carried…that couldn't be good. It meant that something dangerous was going to happen…damn boy…he just took his job.

* * *

**Kay, so now that the prelim stuff is done. I'm getting into the plot. Come on, let me know what you guys are thinking. Good? Bad? I need reviews so I know how the story is going. I do regret not giving Kohaku a bigger role. He's actually grown on me quite a lot ever since his memory was returned.**

**Anyway, I'll put the next chapter up soon. Also, here on in the chaps will have more of the Inuyasha cast characters. I know some of you are like, WHERE'S SESSHOMARU? INUYASHA? Well, there here now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's just a little something.**

**Thanks and Much love,**

**Merky15**


	4. Born from Shadows

**Born from Shadows**

"Shiomi-metsu is the demon that lives inside your aunt?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah" he answered simply, "When she was younger her father had fought him with him, but right before he could deliver the final blow his spirit jumped into her body. I don't think he's ever taken complete control before" he looked at Haiku.

The old dog's wounds were fully dressed thanks to Kagome. He faced the group of young faces discussing what had happened.

"He hasn't" Haiku answered. "Lord Ukimara has always fought him off. She had to learn at a young age to have control. I don't know what has changed this time, but something had to of. I had entered the cave where she was staying, and I found her standing…"

* * *

"_Haiku" Ukimara spoke with a smile, only her voice didn't sound the same. It was laced with a twisted type of malice, darker. Haiku Immediately unsheathed his sword. _

"_What's wrong Haiku? Why so tense?" She maintained the same expression. Her demon markings and eyes were now a deep purple, instead of blue._

"_I know who you are" Haiku spoke in a calm dignified manner._

"_I would think so" she laughed demonically, enhancing the dark rings under her eyes. "I am Ukimara; you've known me since I was a child"_

_He ignored the laughing demon's comment. He didn't have time. "I don't know how you were awaken, but I won't let you escape this time"_

_Her laugh increased significantly. "Is that so, are you going to betray me? Are you going to kill me?" she began to pace while staring at him. Similar to a wolf before it pounces its prey_

"_Stop this foolishness, I know who you truly are, Shiomi-metsu"_

_Her laugh softened. "Do you now?" _

_Ukimara, or Shiomi-Metsu, looked around at the cave "I have been asleep for so long, and who would have known that the child I possessed so long ago would grow to have even more power than her father had?" she felt the stone walls and turned towards the old demon. "You not only won't harm her, you can't"_

_Haiku ran towards the possessed Ukimara clashing his blade with her spear. She responded with a smirk. Haiku's sword began to glow with flames, he broke away from their lock and with a slash of his sword shot the blast of flames out at her. _

_Ukimara twirled her spear in a circle easily subduing the flames. "Pathetic" she worded out "And to think I made you my general" _

_She brought her weapon down across Haiku's chest braking his armor. He fell to the floor grasping his bleeding chest. It wasn't Shiomi-metsu he was losing to though, Ukimara was indeed a powerful demon to reckon with._

"_Not bad" a voice came from the shadows. _

_Shiomi-Metsu quickly turned around to see a figure coming out of the dark. His eyes tightened on the figure standing behind him (I'm going to start referring to Shiomi-Metsu as 'he', despite the fact that he is in a female's body) _

"_And you are?" Shiomi-metsu asked, while switching the blade to the figures direction. A tall man with long black hair came from out of the shadows with a reassuring smirk. "Me? I'm the one who helped to revive you" he gave a small bow "my name is By…"_

_He quickly cut him off. "Byakuya, yes I remember now. You were the one who sent the hidden miasma" he wasn't completely dormant inside of Ukimara. The days when he had accumulated enough strength he was able to hear and see what was going on in the outside. He placed the Spear back to his side, "What do you want?"_

"_Well you get right to the point don't you?" he shrugged, "My master wants you to kill a few common enemies you both share"_

"_Your master is Naraku? Yes, I remember now. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both trying to find him"_

_Byakuya blinked "How do you already know all of this?"_

"_I wasn't completely asleep those years. I was able to see and hear something's as I gained strength. For example, I remembered those idiot brother's names" he clenched Ukimara's hands into a fist, "…because I wanted to crush them with my bare hands. I want his entire family to suffer" Ukimara's voice disappeared completely as Shiomi-Metsu real voice emerged; a deep demonic voice. A strange purple aura surrounded her._

_Byakuya gave a nervous laugh, "…That's…great…then I suppose we're done here" he looked behind Shiomi-Metsu's shoulder at Haiku, "What about him?"_

_Shiomi-Metsu allowed Ukimara's voice to resurface. He casually walked towards the injured dog and grabbed him by the neck. "Let him leave" he answered Byakuya. "He'll bring those fool brothers right to us" _

_He gave the dog one last evil grin before roughly tossing out of the cave, and over the cliff's edge._

* * *

"He wants us to go there!" Inuyasha rose roughly. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't taken his time coming back he might have been able to make a difference.

As if knowing what he was thinking Haiku spoke, "It isn't your fault young Inuyasha"

Inuyasha shook his head at Haiku's comment, "I'm going on ahead"

Kagome rose at his comment, "And so are we"

He could tell there was no arguing with her by the expression she wore. He gave her a weak nod, "Right"

Miroku looked back at the older man "And you Master Haiku?"

"I will accompany you of course" he rose and batted his fist to his chest. "I am more than fit enough to assist you. I'm not the general of the Dog Demon Clan for nothing"

"He sure is tough isn't he? Just a minute ago he couldn't move" Sango blinked. Miroku nodded in agreement at the old dog's sudden burst of energy, "Yeah"

* * *

Shiomi-metsu walked through the dog demon lands, holding the spear against his neck. He smirked to himself as everyone he passed had given him bows of respect. Everything was working perfectly. He shared the same scent as Ukimara, and no one would dare question his identity. Yes, he could use this to his advantage.

Neru ran up to his 'apparent' master with a large smile. "Master Ukimara you're back, it's been a while"

Shiomi-Metsu looked down at the young dog with a glare. He didn't have time for this. "Stand out of my way boy" he spat with a look of disdain.

Neru quickly moved out of the way with a confused expression. Never before had his master spoken to him in such a way. Even on her worse of days, she always maintained a calm composure when dealing with anyone. What could have happened to change this?

The imposter Ukimara rose up to the front of Ukimara's mansion. "Attention!" he yelled. Everyone quickly held their attention towards Ukimara. What could have caused their lord to speak with such ferocity? It must have been of the utmost importance.

Shiomi-metsu spoke in a convincing manner. "The two dog demon sons of the dreaded Itsumaru have proven to be treacherous traders"

Whispers could be heard through the crowd. It wasn't that they questioned their lord. They would gladly go to battle if that is what was called for, but what puzzled them was who their new enemies were to become? Both Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had earned their trust,. It was just strange…a pity.

Shiomi-metsu continued. "They have planned, along with Haiku, to destroy and take over these lands. I am just as surprised as any of you, but we are the elite warriors of the Northern Dog Demon Clan. Tonight when these intruders come we will be ready for them!"

His words of inspiration led to a loud cheers in the crowd. Now it sounded more believable. So the two brothers thought that they could do there aunt in, and Haiku must have planned it. It wasn't uncommon for a dog demon to try to overthrow the head demon. If anything it was a shame that Itsumaru's sons have been reduced to traitors.

"We haven't raged war in many years" he continued, "…the other demon clans have began to think that we became soft. That we were weak. Let's prove these fools wrong!"

Now the entire clan began to give yells of approval. Neru, Teshara, Setzuki, and Korika alone stood silent, confused with what had happened with their master.

Shiomi-metsu entered the mansion with a satisfied grin across his face. Byakuya looked up with a smile. "That was quite a motivating speech" he gave a fake clap, "and what may I ask is your overall plan of action? To become the new leader of the Dog Demon Clan?"

"Don't be foolish" he answered, "I'm simply going to use those fools to fight the brothers"

"Will they defeat them?"

"Probably not" an evil smile fell on Ukimara's face, "But many will die in the process of weakening those fools, and I will go for the final kill. Afterwards, I will kill the rest of these damn dogs"

Byakuya shook his body in a way that resembled a fake chill running through his body, "You're quite the terrifying demon, aren't you?"

"All that's left is to wait for the bait to arrive" he leaned against the mansions wall. He opened his eyes and looked out the open door. He felt free. Finally, after all those years he was conscious and alive.

* * *

"_Itsumaru where are you going? You've only just returned from your journey to the west" a young teenage Ukimara grabbed her brother's arm desperately. _

_The demon, Itsumaru, roughly pulled away. "Enough Ukimara"_

_She followed after a short pause. Nothing he was doing made sense at the moment. The anger he had in his eyes had never existed before. Anger, hatred towards their father, her father. "Where are you going to go?" she asked in an attempt to bring sense into her brother's actions._

"_To defend the Western Lands, from him" he motioned to the mansion his father was in. Somewhere down the lines it had become his duty. He alone was the savior to the West. It was his to protect, from anyone. His father included._

"_You're…You're leaving? You're going to betray all of us to defend them?" her voice slowly turned bitter. Didn't he realize what he was doing? No, he was just being stubborn... So unlike him._

"_I can't take this anymore!" he yelled at the mansion, "He is consumed with nothing but thoughts of power. He wishes to lay waste to the West to further his own delusions of power! I can not allow this to happen…I will not!" _

_She let his yells go without taking offense. His anger wasn't towards her she told herself. It was words brought on by frustration. Still she tried hard to contain her composure. Her bangs masked her face as she spoke. "Brother, please don't betray us. don't betray me"_

_He stared at his younger sister. He knew what his next words would cause, but…he had no choice. "I have chosen my path Ukimara" his voice was soft now, regretful. "I am going to help defend those that need to be protected"_

_There was silence for a brief moment. "I understand…" Ukimara began, no longer having any sort of turmoil at his words. She sounded calm…an unnerving calm. Ukimara looked into Itsumaru's eyes. They were masked with nothing more than complete disdain towards the one they were staring at. In that moment of silence she had made her own decision. She was a daughter of the North. Such treachery was unforgivable… Subconsciously it had taken another meaning to her. Itsumaru had not only abandoned his clan…he had abandoned her. _

_Her voice matched her eyes in the manner of coldness she addressed him, "Then I no longer have a brother"_

_He looked at her hurt for a second. He knew what his choice would lead to. While his eyes had softened at her words, there was no regret in his eyes. "…I see"_

_Her eyes hadn't faltered from his. He was now the enemy and you never were to give the enemy a chance to see weakness. "If I see you on the battle field tomorrow I will not hesitate to kill you" she had said all that was needed. She turned away from Itsumaru and headed back towards the clan. Itsumaru remained frozen as he watched his younger sister disappear from sight. That would be the last…civil…conversation he would have with her. _

"He chose them over us. He wished to travel to the west before taking leadership over the clan, but he came back changed. He had made friends with the demons of the Western lands, and decided that they were worth his loyalty. From that day on he was no longer my brother; he was an enemy" Ukimara continued to be engulfed by her memories; while being held under the influence of the Shadow Demon Shiomi-metsu.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Jaken were traveling through a forest. Jaken had been able to recognize this as the direction towards Lord Ukimara's clan, having gone only a hand full of times.

While Sesshomaru had made no comment about his motives, Jaken's years of service under Lord Sesshomaru let him know that there was definitely something wrong. If it made Lord Sesshomaru change course so quickly than it had to be of the utmost importance. He had wished to ask on a few occasions, but every time his words would curl back in. Whatever was going on, Lord Sesshomaru was very upset about it…and no good would come from questioning an upset Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had pushed on ahead. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had caught Haiku's scent of blood. Inuyasha was with him, so he was aware that the old dog was fine, but what had transpired in the North? What had caused Haiku's injuries? He decided to go directly to the source. His instincts told him that something was wrong. "_Something has happened…" _he thought, "_But What?"_

A spear landed in front of Sesshomaru breaking his thoughts. In truth he had heard it coming and stopped well before it would have made impact. He sent a glare up at the demon who had cast the spear. It was a demon from the village. Although Sesshomaru did not know his name he recognized his face. "What's the meaning of this!" Jaken yelled after getting over his sudden tremor of shock, "Aren't you a member of the Dog Demon Clan?"

Sesshomaru stared at the young demon. His anger obviously present at being disrespected on his aunt's own territory.

Sensing the awkward silence, the young demon answered what was so plainly on Sesshomaru's mind. "It's a warning, Lor…I mean Sesshomaru. You are no longer welcomed here"

Sesshomaru could tell that the young demon looked uncomfortable yelling at the young lord. He was obviously sent by someone to send the message…who?

The young demon quickly ran off after completing his mission. He let out a sigh of relief that he was still alive, after having thrown a spear at the deadly western lord.

"Why wouldn't you be welcomed on your aunt's land?" Jaken asked, forgetting his reasoning's on the importance of not interrogating an irritated Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had sent the small imp a glare, that went ignored. Jaken shook his head in thought. "I mean the sheer audacity of attacking you Lord Sesshomaru, it's just so infuriating"

Still glaring….still going unnoticed…

Jaken's eyes widened when an idea struck his head, "You don't suppose something's happened to Lord Ukimara do you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened at the possibility. Jaken finally looked towards his master's face. The small imp threw out his hands in an attempt to explain himself, but before a single syllable could be made, the small imp was sent flying into the distance.

He didn't need Jaken's input. He had been contemplating that theory for quite awhile. The only problem was that Ukimara was a powerful demon, who could have the power to overthrow her? Then there was the factor that all those she ruled under had given her the utmost respect…Sesshomaru's mind wandered towards the third possibility. It was possible…and if it was indeed true Ukimara could…

* * *

_Ukimara's small sword clanged against Itsumaru's Tetsaiga in battle. "So, is that useless chunk of metal a new weapon of yours?" Ukimara asked, while they both clanged their swords together again. All around them a war was being fought between The Dog Demon Clan under control of Ukimara and the Western Lands under the control of Itsumaru. He gave his sister a similar smirk. "It is, Tetsaiga, and after I strike you'll see what this chunk of metal is capable"_

"_I'm shaking" she sarcastically spat before pushing away from their deadlock. _

_The battle continued around the fighting siblings, and obviously the Dog Demons were coming out on top. Ukimara and her brother continued in their dead lock match. Itsumaru looked around at his falling allies. He knew what his next step should be but…_

"_What's the matter brother" Ukimara asked, "Realizing that your betrayal really was useless? My people will not lose and this land will soon be ours, but not before I kill you!" she gave quickly sliced her sword down towards her brother. He dodged the attack just in time. _

_A wolf demon named Sotoe, fought alongside Itsumaru. They had met on Itsumaru's journey to the west and had become rather close. Sotoe was currently fighting off two dogs at once, while speaking to Itsumaru. "I usually don't tell you how to fight Itsumaru, but it might be a good idea for you too use the wind scar" he kicked off a demon who was about to jump him. _

"_The wind scar?" Ukimara laughed hearing the wolf's words. "Sounds terrifying. Why don't you use it? Show me the damage it can do? Really, I'm curious"_

_He was running out of options. Using the Wind Scar would instantly bring about victory, but Itsumaru looked hesitant on using the attack on his old clan. He looked back at Sotoe and his other fighting comrades… he knew what had to be done. _

_He looked back towards his sister "I'd rather not, but I can't deny a request now can I?" he jumped away from his sister. "Coward!" she yelled. Assuming that he was running away from their fight._

"_Men Fall back!" Itsumaru's yelled to his comrades. The calls immediately went answered as the western army fell back towards the top of the hill._

"_We have them on the run!" a dog spoke to Ukimara laughing at their victory._

_Ukimara wasn't as convinced. "Something's not right" she thought as she watched the scene. "If they're retreating, then why do they look so self assured?" _

_Itsumaru cocked back his arms, while grasping the Tetsaiga. As his sword fell a loud call filled the air, "Wind Scar!" _

_A large blast escaped his sword and headed towards her army "What the hell!?" she thought. "Quick!" she yelled, "Get Back!" She watched as some of her men took cover while many weren't so lucky. Never before had she seen such destruction from a blade, it had rivaled her father's spear. Her eyes tightened…_

_She quickly took cover behind a massive rock. She didn't want to admit defeat, but she was no longer able to continue the battle. Not when her brother possessed such a powerful blade. _

_She didn't need to call retreat, most of her men had already ran away. There needed to be a stronger training discipline in the clan, she considered. _

_Ukimara stayed in her spot staring angrily at her brother. The screams of terror went drowned out as the siblings stared at each other from a distance. Yet, there was no smugness in his expression, there never was. Perhaps that was more aggravating than him having an over inflated ego._

"_That bastard" she thought, "he went and found himself a sword that could match the power of father's spear" _

_She turned around and followed after her men in retreat. "If father wasn't sick, or if the Spear of our people was in my hands victory would have come easily" she thought. As Ukimara followed her defeated people, cheering from the demons of the west could be heard. Her stomach turned from the sound. _

* * *

Haiku and the others had also entered the forest territory of Ukimara's Clan. "Shiomi-Metsu has most likely already turned the other members of the clan against us" Haiku spoke, "I suspect that the members of the clan will try to kill us, are you all aware of this?"

"If you're asking us if we can handle it Master Haiku then I assure you that we are more than capable of it" Miroku smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that" Haiku smiled behind him at the others. "If that is the case I would like to ask that you keep any killings to a minimum. They are only following orders after all"

"Of course" Kagome nodded.

"Good, then I think that it's best for us to head in the direction that will have the least amount of demons, but before we go any closer we must mask your scents or else we'll be found out"

"How are we going to do that?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulders.

"Freeze" a demon spoke.

Everyone turned around to see a group of seven young demons surrounding them. "You are foolish to have come here" one spoke.

"By order of the Great Master Ukimara you will all die" a second added.

"We're surrounded!" Shippo yelled, while burrowing inside Miroku's robe.

"Oh, hello there Bankai, Kuromi, what brings the two of you here?" Haiku spoke with a kind smile.

"Don't start with us Haiku" the first one, Bankai, spoke

"We're here to kill you" Another dog from the group barked out.

"Oh" Haiku started as if considering their threat. "Well that's not good, but if that is the case" Haiku jumped up with his hands behind his back using his feet to beat the group of young men unconscious. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Hadn't the old man been injured?

"Impressive" Sango blurted out.

Shippo nodded "You said it"

"Now take off the pelts of fur and put it on" Haiku spoke while throwing the pelts that the unconscious men wore at the group.

"How come?" Inuyasha asked annoyed that he had to wear a used pelt.

"To mask your scent of course" Haiku spoke with a patient tone.

"That's brilliant" Kagome smiled

* * *

Jaken quickly untangled himself from the thorn bush he had landed in, "_Why is it always thorn bushes" _he mentally whined. He let out a large sigh at how foolish he had been. He'd surely be demoted back to Rin watch for this… He forced his staff out of the thorns, and began to scurry back to the direction his lord was headed. Sesshomaru was most likely close to Ukimara's village, if not already there.

Jaken wore a worried expression on his face. He knew that something dangerous was going on, and while it was a rarity upon his travels with his lord, he was indeed worried about his Lord's safety…"_Can Lord Sesshomaru handle this on his own?"_

* * *

**Jaken's always getting a bad rap, but I really like the little guy. He's a bit of an idiot, but he does make a funny little sidekick…being the complete opposite of Sesshomaru.**

**Anyway, I hope none of you were confused about my flashback scenes. Basically, its what's going through Ukimara's mind, while she's under Shiomi-Metsu's control. I'll be doing quite a few of these. It will all link together soon. Also, I find that I love writing for Byakuya. He's really not a bad guy. He tries to be polite, while screwing everybody's life up. It's not his fault he's under Naraku's control.**

**Oh, and for those of you who read, "Creating a Legacy" I hoped you enjoyed that little Sotoe scene. Anyway, those scenes are going to look really familiar a little later in the story. Consider it a sneak peak, LOL.**

**On a bad note my last two chapters had ZERO reviews, which kind of bummed me out. So if you are reading this let me know. I'm aware that the first three chapters were kind of prelim stuff, but now that there is more stuff going on I'm hoping that that will convince you to REVIEW.**

**So Thanks for REVIEWING. It really helps out,**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	5. The Pup on the Battlefield

**The Pup on the Battlefield **

Byakuya stood looking down at the possessed Ukimara, also known as Shiomi-metsu. He seemed too calm, considering what was happening. "So?" the illusionist raised a brow, "You are aware that Sesshomaru is headed this way aren't you?"

"I am" Shiomi-Metsu answered with a small shrug before continuing to examine his new clawed hand.

"So why don't you send your men to kill him?" Byakuya spoke as if it was obvious. If anything Sesshomaru wasn't a demon who should be taken so lightly. In truth that demon was perhaps the most frightening demon he had ever encountered.

Shiomi-Metsu placed his hand down and turned to the demon at his side. No need in letting him get worked up. "I'm going to lure him to the village... He won't kill any of the men who attack him"

A small, "Ha" escaped Byakuya's lips, "I think you give him too much credit"

"Do you think so? You need to have a different touch when dealing with Sesshomaru. He needs to see his precious master possessed and dormant under my power. Once he sees that he'll feel helpless, and when he's weak from fighting off my men. I will kill Sesshomaru with Ukimara's own hands" an evil smile escaped from his lips.

"Of course that's only if he doesn't kill them, and instead of feeling helpless he feels infuriated, and well, I think you can see where it can go from there" Byakuya gave Shiomi-metsu a smug smirk.

"Can you stop" he spoke flatly, "You sound as if you're cheering him on"

"Sorry" he smiled apologetically, "I just thought your plan was for the brothers to kill off the clan and then you'll kill the brothers"

"It was, but know that I think of it, Sesshomaru wouldn't suffer nearly enough. I'll see to it that he does, and besides Inuyasha's with Haiku. I'll let those fools deal with the clan, and then finish them"

"If Sesshomaru wouldn't kill the clan why would Inuyasha and the others?"

"Yes, I thought of that. I'll just turn my attention to the clan when those fools lay dead" he gave an evil smirk at his plan. Byakuya gave a silent gulp at the expression and took a small step back. Why was it that dog demons were always so terrifying?

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Ukimara thoughts while deep under the shadow demons control. Were they speaking about her nephew?…"What about him?"…….

"_A marvelous victory Lord Ukimara" Haiku smiled at the young dog lord. She now held the Northern Dog Demon's Staff and looked below at the battlefield. Her opponents lined the ground. _

"_My foolish brother should have known better than to have joined the Takeda Tribe to fight against us. They are filled with nothing but cowards. They fled as soon as the battle began. It wasn't a surprise that Itsumaru fell" she sighed. It didn't feel like a worthwhile victory. _

_She walked across the battlefield towards her people. Silence fell as she appeared before them. She stared at them seriously for a moment before her face softened. "You did well"_

_Smiles and cheers filled the crowd, but died as soon as she spoke again. "I want all those who are able to, to retrieve our injured and dead" she walked away before a question called her back. "Master Ukimara what about those injured from the other side? Can we kill them?"_

_She didn't turn to look at her men, but turned the question over in her head, "No" she answered simply, "We'll show them the respect of being able to retrieve their dead and injured when we are done" she walked off leaving upset faces. _

_Her men who were injured were being treated by a stream; on the other side was the battlefield. Ukimara casually strolled by to make sure all was going well when a man from the field ran over to her. "Master Ukimara!"_

_She turned to see her soldier, "What is it?"_

"_We have found someone on the field that might interest you"_

"_Oh?" she asked curiously. She followed the soldier back to the battlefield. She arrived to see a group of three of her men, encircling something. They were mocking and insulting their prey. "What do you say Majito, should we kill him now?" one had spoken._

"_Why not? Let's send that traitor Itsumaru a gift?" the other laughed._

_The one who was encircled must have tried to strike, but missed. Instead he was kicked in the stomach by the standing soldiers. A loud thump was heard._

_A small tap on Majito's shoulder caused him to turn around. When he did he was met with a large whack on the head with the blunt end of a spear. He fell to the floor muttering angrily until he saw that it was Ukimara who had struck him. "Oh my Lady, I wasn't aware that it was you" he threw out apologetically._

"_Were my orders not clear enough for you?" she spoke with a menacing calm._

"_No, I mean yes, yes they were"_

"_Then why weren't they followed?" her glare was one of the most deadly in demon world, and quite effective in making its points._

"_My, my apologies my lord" he spoke as he bowed to the floor, quivers in his voice. Her eyes remained locked on her soldiers before she decided to speak, "The three of you carry out the orders I have given you" she spoke. The group remained still, as they stared at her in confusion. "Now!" she yelled. A unison of "Yes my lord" rang out as they ran off._

_Pleased with their reaction, Ukimara let her eyes fall to the one who had been being harassed. She saw a young child of about eight on the floor. His white hair fell loose to his mid-back. He had no armor yet, but a pelt of fur fell on his shoulder. It showed his pedigree. He held out his left leg as if hurt. He was scared, but convincingly masked it with anger. _

"_Oh" Ukimara spoke with a mocking smile on her lips. "I see why my men were so eager to kill you" she smirked as she knelt down to get a better look at the child. "You're the son of Itsumaru, huh?" _

_She reached her claw over to him and he quickly scuttled away. "Come now" she rolled her eyes, slightly amused at the display, "I just saved your life. You don't need to be scared. If I wanted to kill you I would have by now"_

"_I'm not scared!" he answered back sharply with a hint of a growl._

"_No? Well then…it's Sesshomaru isn't it?" she didn't wait for a reply, "if you're not scared why are you shivering?"_

"_I'm not shivering!" he barked back. He grabbed the sword at his side and pointed it towards Ukimara. She smiled, amused at the feisty nature of her young nephew, "And what exactly do you plan on doing with that? It's bigger than you are"_

_He fumbled trying to hold it. He growled as he pointed it towards Ukimara, "Take another step closer and I'll…"_

"_Oh come now" she cut him off, "The way you're holding that, the only person you'll hurt is yourself when you poke your eye out"_

_He stared at her with an angry pout across his lips._

_It was unusual to say the least. She had become aware that Itsumaru's child had been taken under his care a few weeks ago. Undoubtedly so this child could be trained in by his father. Still, it was careless of him to be alone. Unsupervised. "…And exactly what are you even doing on a battlefield?"_

"_Killing your men" he quickly sneered. Obviously he wasn't used to being talked down to. His mother didn't fail in turning him into a spoiled brat…figures._

"_Oh?" she asked in a falsity of curiosity, "…and how many men of mine did you kill before you fell to the ground with a twisted ankle, because of a small snake hole?" she looked down to the small hole in the ground._

_He didn't answer and let his eyes to a different position, away from her expression. He didn't like how she was drawing to accurate conclusions. It was similar to how his father operated…geniuses at deduction. _

_She saw the worry in his expression, and gave a faint grin. "I bet your father doesn't even know you're out here" _

_A small twinge in his face let Ukimara know she was right. The foolish pup probably wished to prove himself, by taking on such a dangerous endeavor. It was a wonder he was still alive at all…Itsumaru was foolish in being so careless with the young child._

_She rose, happy with her conclusion, "I thought so. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out you're here?" _

_His face began to scrunch up in worry as he stayed transfixed to his side. Ukimara smiled at the young pups expression. He did well in trying to mask it from her, but to no avail. She was a master at reading people. "What? Are you worried I'll tell him? Don't be" she shrugged, "…I promise I won't"_

_He looked at her with a raised brow. "No?" he asked untrustingly _

"_Of course I won't. I am your aunt after all"_

_There was something sinister and dishonest in her answer, but he had no choice but to believe her. Perhaps it was her way of getting even with his father. He was told by his mother how the two didn't get along._

_Ukimara examined the battlefield a final time, and looked back down to her nephew. "So consider this a birthday present from the eight or so that I missed" she examined him for a moment longer. Her eyes slightly softened to herself, "You have your mother's eyes"_

"_You know her?" he asked curiously, a little more trust in his voice._

_Pulled back to reality, her eyes hardened again. "Unfortunately, I know that women, yes" she rose done with examining her nephew and motioned for two of her men to come. "Are we finished gathering our men?"_

_The second of the two men nodded, "Yes my Lord"_

"_Good then deliver a message to Itsumaru. Tell him he may collect his injured and dead" _

"_Yes My lady" he nodded and turned to carry out his lord's wishes._

"_Oh…" her voice called them back, "and take young Lord Sesshomaru back to his father" She pointed at the young dog. The two nodded. _

_The young dog's eyes widened in slight confusion, and quickly sent daggers towards the traitor. "Hey!" Sesshomaru yelled, "I thought you weren't going to say anything to father?"_

"_And I'm not am I?" she spoke factually, before a faint smirk crossed her lips, "You can have that honor all by yourself. I'll be staying right here"_

_Sesshomaru growled at Ukimara. He knew he couldn't trust her. He tried to squirm out of the soldiers grip, who held the young lord under a single arm at his side. The young demon eventually gave up on escaping, and instead continued to glare at the demon lord. She had such a smug expression on her face. His lips fell to pouting in defeat._

"_Well young Lord Sesshomaru" Ukimara smirked, "Give your father my regards" _

_He gave her a small "…Hmph" and angrily turned his glare to the side._

_She spoke to the man carrying the young Sesshomaru. "And tell my brother one more thing for me" she turned to her nephew as she spoke, "Tell him not to bring anything on the battlefield that he isn't prepared to lose" _

"_Of course my lady" the two spoke before they walked off ._

_Ukimara watched them disappear over the field with a satisfied smirk on her face. "So" she thought, "…that's my nephew" _

_She turned and head back to see her injured men satisfied with having spoken to Sesshomaru for the first time._

* * *

Haiku stopped walking. His eyes hardened in realization. It was as he had feared. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked wearing the furs Haiku gave her.

He looked behind him at the younger group, "Lord Sesshomaru has gone ahead to the village by himself"

"Is that a bad thing?" Shippo asked.

"It is" Haiku sighed, "Shiomi-Metsu, I believe, wishes to gain his revenge by killing both Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yeah" Shippo started, "But Sesshomaru's really strong. Can't he win?"

"I don't think so. Powerful he is, but I don't think that he has the ability to take on a whole demon army and Shiomi-Metsu by himself"

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a scoff, "I don't know why that bastard has to get involved. In the end I'm gonna be the one the save Master Ukimara"

Haiku ignored his comment and shook his head, "At any rate it's very reckless of him. Either he truly believe that he can succeed, or he doesn't care. If it's the second one he will go on fighting till the end"

"And by end" Miroku started, "…you mean until death?"

"Than we better hurry" Kagome gripped her bow all the tighter. She was ready to take on whatever was headed their way. "How much farther is it?" Sango asked

"Not much now" Haiku answered, "But we'll need to speed it up"

Everyone blinked as the old man, jolted ahead of the group at an incredible speed. Shippo pointed in disbelief, "Is anyone else freaked out by how strong this old guy is?"

Everyone nodded and took their usual traveling positions. They quickly followed after the old dog.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the village. All around him were the clans' people. While he was greeted in such a way on several occasions. The air itself was different. Where he was once surrounded with praise and affection, there was now disdain, fear, and what he imagined to be ideas of retaliation…for what he did not know.

He continued through the path unfazed. They were beneath him. He had something to adhere to. He paused in front of the mansion in wait for what was to come next.

"So" Ukimara's familiar voice spoke, "you've decided to come here anyway, despite my warning?" she casually walked out and stared down at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his head to see Setzuki, Teshara, and Neru's face in the crowd. Their's alone stood out. They hadn't worn the hateful expression. No, their faces were filled with thoughts of confusion, sadness, and worry.

Ukimara began to walk down the stairs, calling back Sesshomaru's attention. "What is it?" Ukimara asked, "You don't carry your usual arrogance. What is it _dear_ nephew" she sneered.

Sesshomaru's eyes tightened at her last words. "Just who are you trying to fool?" he spoke in his usual demeanor. She uncharacteristically began to laugh "Fool?" she repeated, "Well I guess you're not that ignorant are you?"

She began to walk around him in a circle. Similar to a lion stalking its prey. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her as she moved. Never let an enemy out of your range of sight, much less perfectly exposed to your back.

"Still…" Shiomi-Metsu shrugged as he reached Sesshomaru's direct front, " knowing isn't going to save you, and It's defiantly not going to save her" he whispered.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip to his sword. How he wanted to run this demon through with it. How he wanted to wipe the smug gleam from his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered, "Use your Meidou-Zangetshua to throw me and _this body _into the other world?" she waved her finger back and forth un-approvingly, "That wouldn't be smart, would it?"

"You disgusting parasite" he growled

"No need to get touchy Sesshomaru" she started back to the stairs, "If it makes you feel any better I don't think she'll be awake to see you die"

He charged her with his claws bared. Shiomi-Metsu easily dodged and landed on the top of the mansion. "Kill Him!" he yelled. As soon as he spoke the crowd attacked Sesshomaru. He fought back gracefully knocking out many of the demons, and dodging most of their attacks. But in a few moments he seemed to disappear into the crowd. "Is that the end of Sesshomaru?" Shiomi-Metsu asked himself, "Honestly, I thought I trained him better then that?" he mocked.

Suddenly, a large, white, growling dog broke through the crowd of demons. Many pulled away from the sheer demonic energy. There was no denying that Sesshomaru was a powerful opponent. Ukimara's voice called the clan back to attention, "Pin him down!"

Strong chains fell on top of the beast. He felt the strong shock that the binding chains created. They were beginning to drain his energy, and pull him to the ground. His snarls and growls filled the air.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" Teshara whispered through tears. Setzuki came behind her placing a single hand on her shoulder, "…Teshara"

"I'm sorry Setzuki" she shook her head in a worried panic, "I…I just can't bear to look at this!"

"I know" she spoke in a calming voice. Teshara slightly calmed in understanding. So, she wasn't alone in her thoughts. Setzuki was there. Setzuki looked at the struggling dog, "Follow me"

Teshara nodded and followed after her friend. Did Setzuki have a plan?

Sesshomaru continued to fight off the chains, until he was successfully pinned to the floor. He was forced to transform back to his original form, but was still held to the ground. He continued in vain to break through, but the chains were unbreakable. He felt his energy draining. "Enough" Ukimara yelled, "I don't want him dead…not yet"

A path was made to allow her to approach her slumping nephew. They pulled on the chains to force the bruised and bleeding Sesshomaru up to his knees. Shiomi-Metsu smiled at the site of him, "I think that I hate you the most, you look like your father, and I was never able to make him suffer nearly enough. You are so prideful, so full of yourself. I won't be satisfied until I break you completely. I won't be satisfied until I torture you to the point where you beg me for death"

Chuckles could be heard in the crowd. He lifted his head and spoke with an arrogant coolness, despite his injuries. His glare tightened on his possessed master, "You're pathetic"

Shiomi-Metsu's eyes tightened. "Oh?" he spoke in a similar style to his host.

"You believe yourself to be this all powerful being. You are nothing more than a parasite leaching off the power of the real Ukimara…You are nothing on your own"

"Silence" he growled his true voice revealing itself, "You don't know who you are talking to boy. I've been alive for hundreds of years before you were even born"

Shiomi-Metsu's fist landed hard on the side of Sesshomaru's head, causing his head to bleed a little more. "Show the young Lord to his cell" he spat as he walked back inside Ukimara's room. "And make sure it's heavily guarded.

"Neru?" Korika ran over to her young companion. While she was a good 4 years older than him, the two seemed to get along rather well. She also knew if there was something wrong with Master Ukimara, Neru would be amongst the first to realize. She looked into the young boy's bewildered eyes.

"Korika, are you okay?" he looked at the horror stricken young girl.

"I am.…I know I can't stand Sesshomaru, but why…would Master Ukimara do something like this?"

"I don't know" he spoke in a soft unconvinced whisper, "but…I guess it's because he's a traitor"

"Do you really believe that? Don't you think there's something wrong with Master Ukimara?"

"No, of course not" he quickly stated, as though he had no choice but to answer the way he did.

"Then what was Sesshomaru talking about? He didn't speak to her like he normally did… It was almost as if…he was speaking to someone else"

Neru looked down confused at what he should believe, "I…I don't know"

The young boy quickly looked back from his thoughts, with a serious look in his hidden eyes. He looked up at the girl by his side, before running off towards Ukimara's mansion, "Stay here Korika. I'll be right back"

* * *

"So you were right about him not killing any of the demons, but why didn't you just kill him?" Byakuya asked Shiomi-Metsu

"I think I already explained it. I want to torture that smug bastard"

"Ooh creepy" he exaggerated, "So where is he?"

"He's in one of the holding cells. There's no way he'll escape, and next all we'll have to deal with is that half breed, Inuyasha"

"Master Ukimara?" Neru casually walked into Ukimara's room much to both Byakuya and Shiomi-Metsu's surprise.

Ukimara rose from against the wall and sent the young boy a fierce scowl, "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"S-Sorry Master Ukimara" he stammered slightly taken aback, "I was just…just coming to see if everything was okay?"

He turned to see Byakuya by his master's side. He had never seen this demon before. "Whose he?" he asked with a small tilt of his head.

Ukimara roughly kicked Neru across the room. "That's none of your business brat" she growled as she stood over the young boy. "Now leave" she growled out.

Neru looked into his master's strange expression and his eyes suddenly hardened. He rose, grasping his injured ribcage. "What's my name?" he spoke softly.

"What?" Ukimara spat in disbelief, "Did you not hear me? I said leave"

His tone increased, and his fangs clenched against each other. "What's my name?" he asked again.

"I don't give a damn what your name is" she spoke in an icy cool, "Now…get out of here, before your life is forfeit"

He let the words sink in and gave a single nod. He quickly exited the mansion. There was no more denying it. Her eyes had changed, her voice had changed, his master had changed. That wasn't Master Ukimara. The demon who had practically raised him since his parents died in battle. He fought against the urge to let his tears fall. Master Ukimara was in trouble…and Lord Sesshomaru needed help.

He returned back to Korika. "_I need to be strong now" _he told himself, "_I need to be strong like Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha…"_

He looked at the older girl, "You're right" he looked back to the mansion, "Something's wrong with Master Ukimara. She…she didn't even know who I was" he looked down as he spoke the last words..

"Don't worry Neru" she placed her hand against the young boys back, "We need to speak to Sesshomaru" she looked up, "He'll tell us what's going on…"

"How? He's being guarded"

She stopped to think. She had been on her own for years, and in those years she had learned the valuable skill of self reliance and resourcefulness. If there was a way inside the cells she would mind it. She looked back to the young dog with a smirk, "I have an idea. Follow me"

* * *

**I loved the flashback scene in this chapter. What you think? Isn't little Sesshomaru adorable? Anyway…reviews are appreciated. I'm not getting many, but I would like to thank the few that did…you know who you are :)**

**So, I'll put up chapter two later this week depending on how many people want to read it. Again, thanks for reading and REVIEWING.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	6. The Castle Walls

**The Castle Walls**

"Up ahead is the village" Haiku pointed from behind a few trees. The group stopped behind him. They saw the gates up ahead, but they were a safe distance now.

"What's your plan for getting inside Master Haiku?" Miroku turned to look at the old dog. He had been contemplating that himself, along with something else that just entered the air. "That is a good question" he spoke in acknowledgement before turning to the half demon, "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah" he gave a short nod, "It's blood. Sesshomaru's blood…"

"He is not dead" Haiku smiled reassuringly to the rest of the group, "…but, he recklessly charged in and they defeated him. We must not make the same mistake. We must form a well calculated plan"

The old dog touched his chin in contemplation. "We need to somehow get Shiomi-Metsu by himself… First we should take out the guards"

"You can leave them to me" Sango smiled as she lifted her Hirikotsu

"Just remember to be swift" Haiku looked at the night sky, "Use the dark for cover"

She nodded and quietly ran over to the guards knocking them down easily with her weapon. When the above guards looked down she threw her weapon causing them to silently fall. It was obvious that Shiomi-metsu placed his weaker guards around the gates. The stronger ones were inside waiting for Sesshomaru. Still the demon slayer was impressive.

"She's not bad" Haiku smiled, "Not bad at all. Now we need to get to the top and quietly make our way to the Mansion"

They nodded as the plan was carried out. So far so good, as long as they went unnoticed.

* * *

"So we lie, and tell everyone there's intruders breaking into the castle, and when they all leave we can talk to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Exactly" Korika nodded to Neru while hiding behind the entrance to the cells. In theory the plan sounded full proof. "So, Neru can you manage to act that out?"

"Please" he brushed her off, "Master Ukimara told me to practice my lying, and now I'm the best there is"

Korika sighed at the younger demon's ego. "Fine then, just go" she gave him a shove, as she remained hidden outside the guard's range.

"QUICK! QUICK! There are intruders breaking into the village! We need all the reinforcements! Direct orders from Master Ukimara!" he yelled convincingly.

Korika watched as a mob of warriors came running out of the cave. She wasn't surprised. Neru was close to Master Ukimara so his lie was believable. "Wow" Korika blinked "He has been working on his lying"

"Korika quick!" Neru yelled when the guards were gone. She ran down the torch lit corridor until she came to where Neru stood. Inside a cell sat Sesshomaru. His clothes were ripped and marked with his blood. His bangs covered his face, as his chest heaved up and down

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Neru yelled in the hopes of stirring his hero. "It's Neru and Korika. Are you okay?"

He slowly moved his head to see the two children. Korika rolled her eyes. She knew he was in pain, but somehow he was able to keep that stoic arrogant expression plastered to his face.

* * *

Jaken continued to run through the forest, but unfortunately his legs could only get him so far. "Lord…Sesshomaru…" he mumbled as he pushed through another thick bush, "Your loyal servant is on the…"

The small imp roughly fell face down when his foot caught onto an old root. He quickly scurried up. That was the second time he tripped on an over grown root…he stopped and examined it closer, "It's the same one!!!"

"Don't tell me I've been going in circles!!!" The small imp began to stomp up and down in a furry. How could he be so stupid?!

"I knew I smelt something" a cold voice spoke behind the imp, causing him to jump in the air. He turned his staff in the voice's direction, "I-I'm warning you…"

"Oh, Setzuki you scared the little guy" Teshara sighed at her friend.

"Who are you calling little?!" Jaken yelled at the insult, "I'll have you know that I'm…"

"Lord Sesshomaru's little stepping stool. Yeah, we know" Setzuki rolled her eyes.

"Why you…" he mumbled. He stopped when an idea occurred to him, "You said Lord Sesshomaru? Then you are allies of M'lord?"

Teshara nodded, "Yep. We came here, to gather any of his companions before…well you know…"

"Know what?…"

"Before you were brutally torn to shreds" Setzuki shrugged, extending to claws for reference.

"You-you don't say..." he gulped

Teshara sent Setzuki another un-approving sigh, "You scared him again…"

"It doesn't matter. We got the stupid imp, now we need to go save Lord Sesshomaru"

"save…" he let the word fall into place, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH M'LORD?!"

"He's okay for the moment, but we need to hurry" Teshara quickly worded. "Come on, I'll carry you"

Before Jaken could protest, he was lifted onto Teshara's back. Setzuki looked behind her at the other two, "Let's go"

* * *

"_I have urgent news my lady" A messenger ran over towards the mansion where Ukimara sat. It was obvious she had just been in a recent battle. She was covered in wounds and fresh wrappings. Most likely done by the old dog Haiku, that now sat with her. _

_The messenger snapped out of his stares and gave his lady a formal bow. His slim armor elegantly covered his slim body. Giving him the impression of being bigger than he actually was. His long black hair fell long, despite being held up._

_He had an awkward way about him. He wasn't the sharpest tool, but he had his uses. He was one of her most effective spies. He had a way about being unseen, despite however hard that was to believe upon first appearances._

"_What is it Oki" she asked in her usual bored tone. She hadn't been having a good week, and she was aggravated about whatever news he has to bring. No doubt it would only serve to irritate her._

"_Oh…well my Lord…" he cleared his throat and stood upright, "It appears that the Western Dog Lord, Itsumaru, has died"_

"_What?" she asked softly. It was more to herself than anyone else. The words sounded so alien to her…it wasn't believable._

"_He was killed my Lady" he repeated._

_She rose roughly and glared at the younger demon. Despite his height, he shrank in her presence. "How did he die?!" she roared out. _

_The messenger fell back surprised at his master's reaction…he didn't expect their to even be one. "Well…He…He was defending that human woman he had fallen for. She was in danger and…he ran to rescue her from the humans in the castle. He died in his attempt to save her"_

"_My brother was killed by a mortal?!" she spat in disbelief, as if demanding him to change his answer._

"_No!" he quickly complied, "…they say that his wounds from Ryokotsei are what killed him in the end" he stammered. Ukimara fell back down. Her words, again to herself, were softer, "his wounds from Ryokotsei?..." _

"_Yes my Lord"_

_Her fists tightened at her side. "What of the human woman?"_

"_They say she gave birth to a half demon…Inuyasha I believe"_

"_Leave me" she whispered._

"_My Lady?" he asked for clarification._

"_Leave!" she growled_

_He at once jumped out of the room. Why did he always get stuck delivering the worst of news?_

_Haiku sensed the problem and spoke. "Lord Ukimara, you can't blame yourself for his death. He chose to go and protect the woman he loved" _

"_Those injuries" she whispered, "…he got them because of me. That idiot saved me, and took the hit from that blasted demon. That hit was the one that killed him…" _

_She gave a weak smirk at the opposite wall. "I always wanted to kill him. How is it that now I feel guilty?"_

"_Lord Ukimara" Haiku spoke. She rose and slowly headed towards the door. Haiku gestured for her to stop, "My Lord, don't leave with your injuries still so serious"_

_She continued outside. Haiku's words drowned our behind her. Her walk turned into a run as she passed on without any destination in mind…_

_She continued to run with the clouded weather finally breaking into rain. She finally stood on the edge of a rocky cliff . Looking down she yelled into the abyss, "YOU IDIOT! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME" she slowly fell to her knees, her fist clenching at her side. Anger had began to consume her…that bastard died with something to hold over her head._

_She walked for many hours in the rain thinking about her cursed brother. "He had another son, huh? With a mortal…What's the brats name…Inuyasha?" she thought. "Inuyasha, where are you going to go? Your father can't protect you, and I doubt your brother will"_

_She walked until she came to the place she was searching for. She had been following their scents, and there they were. "Totosai, Myoga, and Saya, it's been too long"_

_A gasp was heard from each of the old men and the two weaker demons hid behind Totosai. "Oh Lady Ukimara" Totosai faked a smile, "How are you?"_

"_Fine, can't you tell?" she sarcastically motioned to her wounds with a sneer. Oh, how she hated them. "I'm here for information"_

_She sat down across the three old men. "As it is known, my brother is dead. He left two sons and three swords. What is the means of his distribution?"_

_Totosai looked up as if recalling the situation. "Well, the Tensaiga was sent with Sesshomaru."_

_That wasn't of importance. "Sounga?" she asked. When no one answered she rolled her eyes, "I don't want the bloody weapon. If you're so set on not telling me, then just tell me if it will become a future hindrance or not"_

_Saya answered, "I will see to it that it is no longer in this world"_

"_I see" she nodded. "…and the Tetsaiga. If he didn't leave it with Sesshomaru where did he leave it?" _

_Again no answer came. Oh, how she hated these idiots. She rubbed her temples as she spoke. "Lets put it this way. If Sesshomaru wasn't given the sword he'll be going after you three for the weapon. Your "master" knew this. If I know my brother, he kept it somewhere hidden from Sesshomaru"_

_Totosai nodded scratching his balding scalp, "You're right, but all he left was this clue: Visible in the hidden tomb, seeing but never seen, protected but never known to its protector. That's all that is known."_

"_I see" Ukimara spoke, "He'll be coming after you for it then?…Send him my way should he give any of you trouble about this. Tell him that I alone know the clue to where it is hidden." _

_She rose to leave but stopped as if there was something else that remained on her mind. "Tell me" she began slowly, "…what is the fate of the half-breed?"_

"_Inuyasha?" Totosai asked, "I'm not sure. I suppose we will see, but for now he stays with his mother in a safe village"_

"_With humans?" she shook her head, "I suppose he'll have to toughen up" she walked off waving her hand behind her, "Until next time"_

_An angry smirk befell her face as she walked off. She wasn't a fool. She knew Itsumaru had this planned out from the beginning. He wanted her to meet the old fools. "He told Totosai to give me that message so that I would give it to his son… Why?"_

_She wasn't sure why she told Totosai to send Sesshomaru her way. Something in her told her to, and she decided to follow her instincts. Besides, Sesshomaru might be her enemy one day and sizing him out wasn't a bad idea._

_After a few weeks it finally happened. She was paid a visit by her older nephew. He came from behind her as she was walking in the outskirts of her territory. In truth she had caught his scent lurking about, and decided to save him the trouble of hunting her down._

_She turned her head to the side and smirked as Sesshomaru stared at her. A determined and stoic mask was present on his face. "Well," Ukimara began as she turned away, "what brings you here?"_

"_I've come for the Tetsaiga" he spoke simply, there was no hesitation in his voice._

"_Well Young Lord Sesshomaru, what makes you so sure that I have it?" she let him here the smugness in her voice. How would he react to it? She wondered._

_He drew his sword and pointed it towards Ukimara "Don't toy with me"_

"_Oh, well now I am impressed…" she smirked, "You can now at least hold your sword correctly, but you forget that I know the Tensaiga's unable to cut"_

_He placed his sword back in its sheath. It was worth a try. "You know where the Tetsaiga is. Tell me"_

_Did he actually believe she would listen to his commands. Such arrogance, obviously inherited from his mother. "Maybe I do, but I don't see why I should tell you anything"_

"_Your life was saved by my father" he continued noticing her back straighten at this comment, "Tell me where it is, and you'll be redeemed from owing him anything"_

"_Really?" she hid her annoyance well and turned to face the young lord, "Well I didn't know you had that power"_

_She turned her face from his again, "...but I think that since you are holding the Tensaiga your father didn't want you to have the Tetsaiga. So, I think I'd be helping him by not telling you anything"_

"_Enough" he sneered as he jumped towards Ukimara with his claws. She easily jumped to the side and knocked him down to the floor. "Pathetic" it was her time to sneer, "You have no defined fighting style. You blindly count on your demon strength. Do you really think you can defeat me?" she walked off leaving him glaring defiantly. _

_The next day the same thing occurred. Sesshomaru came trying to fight Ukimara, and was hit down to the floor. The same thing happened again the next day, and the next. After about a month of this, Sesshomaru began to get better at reading her moves. Eventually, he landed a hit breaking off a piece of her armor. After which he was slammed through a few trees. _

"_Get up young Lord Sesshomaru" she spoke with a sigh. "Why do you keep coming here?" she asked. He elegantly rose with a grimace on his face for being asked such a stupid question. "For the Tetsaiga"_

"_You wish for the sword so badly that you'll continuously come here to get a beating every day?" he didn't answer. Ukimara rolled her eyes, "You're still a child. Do you think you can even wield such a weapon? You're not strong enough. If you find the Tetsaiga all you will do is come to rely on its strength. You won't be able to advance your own"_

_Her voice grew more stern as she turned to leave, "This will be your last reprieve Young Lord Sesshomaru. Leave" _

_The next morning Ukimara exited her mansion to find Sesshomaru staring at her. "How did you get in this far?" she asked, acting as if she really wasn't surprised by this. Haiku was standing by his side "I allowed him in my lord" _

_She rolled her eyes, "A little early for a beating isn't it young Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_The angry crowd of demons snickered, but quickly grew silent as she spoke. "So tell me, why are you here this time?"_

_He thought of how to phrase his response before he spoke. He crafted the words before looking her way. "You said I wouldn't be an effective wielder of the Tetsaiga until I myself became stronger. If that happens will you tell me what you know of the Tetsaiga?"_

"_Don't know?" she shrugged. This was getting ridiculous, "Why don't you go train somewhere, and we'll find out" she turned to go back inside, but stopped as his words called her back._

"_I came here" there was definitely a tint of disdain in his voice, at having to be reduced as such, but he hid it rather well._

"_Really?" she spoke through gritted teeth, her back still to him. "So" she thought, "This is what my idiot brother had planned…" _

_She turned towards her nephew. "The answer is no. I see you're determined to stay here. That's fine. You can stay here as long as you want. My people won't hurt you, but know this, I will not train you" she walked off not caring to mask her disgust with the proposal. Why would her fool brother believe she would accept this? "He'll get tired of waiting soon enough" she thought to herself. After all, that kid couldn't be that determined for some old sword…could he?_

_After about a week of Sesshomaru staying at their village, she noticed that most of the girls had already grown fond of him. They giggled and bowed whenever he walked by, and she saw the tints of red that adorned their faces. Even her most prominent female students were putty in her nephew's hands. She was always quick to reprimand them though for their lack of composure._

_She also noticed that he had even started some training with Haiku. Obviously, although he wouldn't show it, he was excited about getting to train with the one who had helped train his own father. The two quickly took a liking to each other. She rolled her eyes at this as well. Everywhere she would look, that boy would be there._

_A month had passed when the Dog Demon Clan was under attack by an invading clan. While the clan itself wasn't a fierce one, they had strategy on their side, and were attacking from three sides. _

_Ukimara gathered her people together for a counter attack. "Haiku, take your group to the invaders of the left" she looked around. Her eyes stopped on Sesshomaru. Again she wasn't sure why, but her instincts had the tendency to make her do many strange things. "Young Lord Sesshomaru take the others to the right"_

_A loud uproar was heard, and again quickly silenced as she spoke, "Enough" _

_She turned to Sesshomaru, "I need your help here. Can you lead my people into battle?" she spoke again when he didn't answer, "Answer, yes or no?"_

_He gave a single nod, "Yes"_

"_Good" she turned to the other group, "The rest will stay with me and protect the castle"_

_Sesshomaru had performed exactly to Ukimara's expectations and defeated the invaders, as did Haiku and Ukimara. She wasn't surprised. Any demon with her blood would prove to be great. She had hopped to create a bond of trust between the clan and himself, and with that she had succeeded. In doing so, she also began to trust him. He would prove to be an excellent student. She agreed to undergo the training._

_

* * *

_

"What's wrong with him?" Korika looked at Neru confused at Sesshomaru's weakened condition. She knew he was injured, but he wasn't that injured. Shouldn't he have already started to heal by now?

"It's the cell he's in" Neru shook his head, "Master Ukimara's a genius. She's placed spiritual sutras all over the inside of the cell. It drains any demon's powers away"

All around the cell were sutras pinned to the walls and bars. "When the sutras are placed on every wall in a room they create a purifying spell. Kind of like a barrier" he pointed to the walls inside the cell.

"So if we got rid of one of those sutra's we'd break the spell, and he'd be back to normal?" Korika asked. Neru gave her a snicker, "Yeah, good luck touching one of those. You're a demon; touch it and you'll get hurt too"

"How do we get him out of here then?" Korika asked with a twinge of worry in her voice. She hated him, but he was their only hope of saving Master Ukimara

Neru shrugged angrily and looked at Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong with Master Ukimara" he stood close to the bars, but far enough that he wouldn't be affected by their powers. Sesshomaru breathed in deeply to keep himself awake. He wasn't about to lose consciousness, "…She's possessed…" he took his time in answering, no doubt because it took energy to do so. His body silently strained with each syllable.

"By who?!" Korika yelled

But it was clear that he wasn't going to speak again. His pant's started to get lower and deeper. She repeated herself with more force "By who!" she spoke in tears.

Neru placed his arms around her, standing on his toes to do so, "You need to be strong right now Korika. You can't blame Lord Sesshomaru" he spoke softly. She nodded wiping the tear from her eyes. Neru continued "We need to find a way to get him out of here" he looked around the room for an answer.

* * *

"INTRUDERS!" a demon guard, that was originally guarding Sesshomaru, yelled. The group of demons ran over to where Inuyasha's and Haiku's group was. "How the hell did they find out we were here?" Inuyasha growled angrily

Haiku shrugged with a smile "I'm not sure, but we don't have time to sit around here asking questions" he turned to the group of humans and Shippo, "So, are you ready to fight?"

The group nodded, and Inuyasha cracked his claws "Let's do this"

The demons all began to charge the group in a battle, but they were more than successful at fending the demons off. Without the guidance of Ukimara or Haiku they seemed rather unorganized.

They tried hard not to kill any of the men, but as the on slot of demons continued they found themselves getting more and more exhausted. "Inuyasha" Miroku yelled, "You need to find Master Ukimara"

"And leave you morons here? I don't think so"

Haiku threw off a group of young demons with a thrust of his stomach. "He's right young Inuyasha. Find Lord Ukimara; we can handle the fight out here"

Inuyasha gave the old man a nod. "Kagome!" he yelled, "Come with me"

She finished shooting her arrow and nodded, "Right"

* * *

Setzuki and Teshara stood on the walls looking down at the small group of warriors fending off an entire army of demons. Setzuki let out a deep sigh, "They're either extremely brave or completely stupid"

Jaken looked through the crowd of faces, "Lord Sesshomaru isn't there" his eyes grew frantic as he looked around. Teshara looked behind her to the imp and gave him a sympathetic look, "That is because Lord Sesshomaru is in the holding cells"

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm coming" Jaken yelled as he jumped off of Teshara's back towards the scene ahead. Setzuki grabbed his collar and lifted him up, while his feet still moved in a running motion.

"Look Imp…Stop running!!!" when he stopped she continued, "Running in head first is stupid. We all want to help Lord Sesshomaru" she threw him down roughly and nodded for Teshara to follow.

Teshara allowed the small imp to scurry onto her back before she caught up with Setzuki. She watched the battle scene below, not sure what to make of it. Why was this happening? What was wrong with Master Ukimara. She looked to Setzuki, "…What's happened?"

Her eyes hardened as she heard the question, but the worry in her voice was still there, "…I don't know…"

* * *

**Well, at least Sesshomaru has some help on the way. Poor guy. I really like the flash back scenes. They're so much fun to write. **

**Okay, so thanks for reading and please promise to review. I'm really not getting much feedback on this one…but don't worry I'll put up the next chapter up soon.**

**Please review**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	7. Clues and Reasons from the Past

**Clues and Reasons from the Past**

_Many years had passes since the day Sesshomaru first came to speak with his aunt. His strength had more than increased because of her training, and he was loved and respected by everyone in the tribe. _

_He had effectively lived up to her expectations. Sesshomaru had become a fierce warrior in both body and mind. His skill could not be questioned. He could easily defeat any one member of her clan, besides herself. _

_Yet despite her newfound respect for her pupil, she continuously questioned why she agreed to train him in the first place.. Maybe it was because she felt like she owed Itsumaru after he saved her life, or maybe it was because she saw part of herself in Sesshomaru. Maybe it was because in the end she had come to care for him, but most likely it was because she knew how strong he would be with the proper training, and she wanted her pupil to achieve a strength far greater than anyone before. Despite whatever the reason was Sesshomaru had more than proved himself. _

_On a certain morning Sesshomaru walked over to Ukimara who was fighting an invisible opponent alone on the outskirts of the forest. She was graceful in her training. Something he had never failed to notice about her. She moved her spear in such a graceful fashion it had slightly resembled a dance. _

_He remained still as he watched her. He knew she was aware of his presence. She didn't show up for his usual training session, and he was curious as to why. Slightly agitated as well, for having to wait._

"_Wait, there" she spoke still fighting with herself. She finished a final slash and flipped back towards her nephew. "Not bad huh?" she smirked, and began walking off. _

_Sesshomaru followed, "It is not that impressive" he scoffed with a faint sarcastic smirk. She stopped walking, amused with his sarcasm. They had grown comfortable with each other these past hundred or so years. She let her eyes fall behind her. "Something on your mind?" she asked knowing the answer._

"_Don't play innocent. Why weren't you there for training?"_

_She walked to the shallow stream, admiring the waters flow. She listened to the faint chirping of birds behind her. There was no longer any excuses. It was time. "Do you remember the day you first came to me?"_

_He gave a small 'type of snort to show recognition. Ukimara continued, "You continuously came to me in the hopes of receiving training. You were 15 or 16 at the time. I watched you grow from a scrawny child who couldn't control his strength to the warrior I see before me today" she spoke successfully creating a stoic expression. She had fought her reasoning with continuing…_

"_What is your point?"_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head with her all knowing smile. His strength may have increased over the years, but that arrogant attitude was still there. It made her smirk. In many ways he was still the same child. She enjoyed that thought. "No one else, besides me, would agree with this statement, but you are the most predictable demon I've ever met" _

_Her eyes locked onto her nephews for the first time, "Your strength has greatly increased, and you have reached a level that I wouldn't have expected from you at this time. DON'T let that go to your head. You may be powerful, but you still have a long way to go before you reach your ultimate potential"_

_His eyebrow lifted slightly in evaluation at her words. Why was she acting so sentimental. "What is the reason for telling me all this? You aren't the type to pass on words of encouragement without a prior motive" his head shot to the opposite direction._

_She smiled at his actions, somewhere it was laced with sadness. She thought it over in her head once more. Was she doing the right thing? She look ahead. "You are very right" she took control of her expression and spoke again in her military fashion. "Visible in the hidden tomb, Seeing but never seen, Protected but never known to it's protector"_

_Sesshomaru gave his aunt a strange and curious look. His eyebrow slightly rose again. What was the signifigance of her words?_

"_I brought up that day for a reason…" Ukimara continued, "I told you that you wouldn't be an effective wielder of the Tetsaiga until you were in control of your own demonic power" _

_A faint sigh escaped her lips as she spoke, "I believe that, that day has arisen"_

"_You are saying that you believe that I am now worthy of the Tetsaiga?"_

"_I am saying that you are now able to fight without use of the Tetsaiga. You don't need it to become a powerful demon. You have already proven that to me" she began walking again. She had held up her end of their unspoken bargain. Whether she wanted to or not…she knew what would happen._

_His voice stopped her steps, "What you said before?…"_

_Her gave fell towards him. She knew what he meant. Her eyes hardened as she spoke, but her voice didn't betray her. "It is the only clue known about Tetsaiga's whereabouts. Use that knowledge in your journey for its search"_

"_Does this mean my training is complete?"_

"_Why do you ask such stupid questions? Your training will only be over when you can no longer grow as a warrior or you have no desire to grow" _

_Her voice grew more serious as she spoke, "…but when a warrior becomes arrogant and finds that there can't possibly be any more room for growth he is killed by someone who has not"_

"_Ridiculous. I don't see why you can't answer with a simple yes or no"_

"_That answer is up to you. All I have done is helped you reach a goal you made for yourself. Now that you reached it I gave you what you asked for" _

_He watched as she disappeared ahead of him. She could never provide a simple answer…never. Although dwelling on such things was pointless. She had provided him the essential information needed to insure his rightful inheritance. He would fine the Tetsaiga._

_She didn't look back as she walked off. Her thoughts continued to consume her. "So my brother, I understand your plan. You knew I would take the clue from Totosai, and that your son wouldn't leave until I gave it to him. You wanted me to train your little beast" _

_She smiled, "The only question I have is why? Did you want me to help him grow so he can take hold of Tetsaiga one day? So far I have acted out my part in your play, and now all I can do is see where your plan takes him…"_

_His arrogance had grown as soon as he left his aunts clan. Which is exactly what made her hesitate in giving him the clue about the Tetsaiga's whereabouts. _

_He would drop by every now and then. Usually to get information or advice, which he still held to a high regard. While he wouldn't admit it, or didn't acknowledged it himself, he would sometimes come to see to her well being. He had always been aware of her condition. It was obvious enough._

_But his arrogance would continue to grow, and he would show up less and less to see his aunt. It eventually came to the point where she would very rarely ever see him. She knew that the hunt for the Tetsaiga was starting to take its toll on her nephew, slowly chilling Sesshomaru's heart. She knew that this would happen, but perhaps this was all part of Itsumaru's general plan._

* * *

Korika looked at Neru who was carrying one of the torches he found on the walls "so…what's your plan again"

"Simple" he smirked "he pulled out two sticks of explosives from his pocket, "I'm going to light the explosives and bust open the cell"

Korika raised her finger weakly at the younger demon, "Where did you get those?"

He shrugged, "I found them…on a cart some guy was driving. I got ten. I've been using them to scare the human's horses so that they cause a stampede in their village"

"Fun" she nodded, "But, are you sure that using them now is a good idea?"

"Please Korika" he waved her off, "I'm a professional when it comes to blowing up stuff"

"Maybe…" she began unsure of the idea, "…but we're in a pretty narrow tunnel and we might be caught in the explosion. Not to mention that Sesshomaru might…"

"Please" he put out his hand to silence her with a smile, "I think I know what it is I am doing"

He held the torch to the stick getting ready to ignite the explosion. Before he was able to ignite anything a fist landed roughly against his head. Neru fell down, and the torch was held by the culprit. Setzuki stood over the smaller dog with an annoyed glare in her eyes. "What are you doing you idiot?" she spat, "Do you want to kill everyone? And where did you get explosives?"

Neru jumped up angrily and tried to defend himself, but was cut off by the small imp who ran towards Sesshomaru's cell. "Lord Sesshomaru!?"

Jaken was roughly thrown towards the opposite wall as he touched the strange glowing bars. He lifted his head in a groggy way, "What…is that?"

Teshara knelt down to his level, "The sutras diminish any demon energy"

Setzuki looked at the Dog Lord. His eyes remained closed as he leaned against the wall. She also noticed the heavy breathing…he had fallen unconscious sometime ago. "He's been in here for a while. No wonder he's so weak"

Neru looked at Setzuki who still had his torch. "We tried everything, and we don't know how to release him. Just let me blow it open!"

"Idiot! why didn't you just remove one of the sutras with the proper tools?" she walked towards the opposite wall. Leaning against it was what resembled a large pole, with a type of hook on the top. Neru gave a small chuckle as he rub the back of his shaggy head, "Oh…I must have missed it"

Korika and Teshara both gave the young boy a flat expression. "He just wanted to blow something up" Korika whispered to Teshara. She nodded, "I bet"

"That's not true!" Neru yelled in defense, "…not entirely anyway" he mumbled off.

Setzuki had used the hooked end to remove a single sutra, thus removing the barrier spell. She easily slid open the gates.

Teshara and Setzuki quickly entered the cell, and laid Sesshomaru to the opposite wall. Within a few seconds he had opened his eyes with a very faint twitch. His eyes shifted around the room in focus. He gave a small snort as he lifted his head.

"M'lord" Jaken spoke, "I'm so glad to see you alive!"

Sesshomaru ignored the imp's idiotic comment. He was still trying to regain control of his senses. He let his hand fall to his head as he made out the recognizable faces. "What's happened?" he asked looking Setzuki for clarification. She was the most intelligent of the faces.

Neru popped up next to him and answered, before Setzuki had the chance. "Master Ukimara's acting weird, and the demon clan is attacking Master Inuyasha and the others. If we don't hurry they can all die" he quickly spoke. Worried eyes looked up at his hero waiting for a response.

Sesshomaru let his eyes fall away as reality hit him. Yes, he was starting to remember. He felt his teeth grit behind his lips. "Where is Shiomi-Metsu?" he asked angrily.

"Shiomi-Metsu?" Teshara asked. She placed her finger to her chin in a contemplating manner, "I don't think I know who that is"

Setzuki looked down at the injured demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps it would be a good idea to explain to us what's been going on"

He tried to shake off the dizziness he was feeling and nodded. At the current moment, he doubted he would even be able to rise. He wouldn't be of any use in the condition he was currently in. Telling them the tale would prove to be beneficial.

Everyone listen closely to what Sesshomaru was about to say, as he didn't hold the habit of repeating himself. He would provide the essential information as to why Ukimara was not herself.

* * *

"Inuyasha" Ukimara, or Shiomi-Metsu, yelled. The young half demon turned around to see Ukimara standing behind him.

"I must say I'm surprised you're here, you threw my entire plan off" she started to pace back and forth. "I was going to kill you after my clan tore you down"

"Go to hell" he growled. Kagome stood behind him, her hands on her bow.

"Now, now nephew that's no way to speak to your aunty"

"Drop the act. We all know who you are, Shiomi-Metsu"

Ukimara's face formed a small smirk. "Is that so? Exactly what do you know? What could a weak little half breed really know?"

She stopped at his left as her glare hardened, "You say you know my name, but you don't know who I am, or how to save the fool Ukimara. You don't even know how to save yourself" she spat. "I have an army of blood thirsty dogs at my control, along with my own powers. What do you have, your fathers little toy sword? Will you kill your beloved aunt, and master?" she smirked as Inuyasha growled. "Didn't think so, so what do you really know, huh?"

A spiritual arrow came shooting towards the imposter Ukimara. Shiomi-Metsu turned to look at the cause. Kagome reached for another arrow and aimed towards the demon, "I won't miss next time"

"Fool" he growled out, "I'll have to kill you first" he pulled out Ukimara's spear and aimed it at Kagome. Inuyasha ran over bringing down the Tetsaiga to Ukimara, who moved out of the way.

"If anything I do know one thing about you Shiomi-metsu!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And what would that be?" he asked annoyed.

"Naraku's the one who brought you out of Ukimara. She kept you dormant inside her for years. If you weren't strong enough to control her, you never will be. You are nothing more than a low life parasite being used by Naraku!"

Shiomi-Metsu's normal voice resurfaced in deep anger. "You pathetic little mutt. I am all powerful I don't need that fool Naraku's help to maintain my power. The fact that he aided in my awakening is meaningless!!!"

He sent a blast towards Inuyasha who responded with his wind scar. It wasn't enough to hold back Shiomi-Metsu's attack, and Inuyasha was slightly scathed in the after math.

"I'm the one in control now" Shiomi-Metsu laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Inuyasha. He roughly sat up with a growl. "I'm fine" he rose. He glared at the laughing demon ahead of him. The blast had broken the wall of the mansion, and outside the battle could be seen, and it didn't look to good for Inuyasha's side there was too many demons. "_I need to get Shiomi-Metsu, away from here to fight. If I stay here, the demon tribe will keep going to the death_"

"Inuyasha!" a voice rang out from above. Standing on top of part of the mansion was Neru waving down towards Inuyasha. With him were Setzuki, Jaken, and Korika, Sesshomaru, and Teshara. She stayed close besides Sesshomaru. He was just barely getting the feeling back in his legs, and while she wouldn't say it, she was there to help him if the need arose.

"Neru?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah, we're here to help out!" he smiled and stepped back when Setzuki stepped forward. She held a small blue flute to her mouth and blew three consecutive times. The sound was very high, and only heard by the dogs in the area. The sound caused all the dogs to freeze, and their attention turned to the one holding the instrument, Setzuki.

"Wow talk about obedience" Shippo awed at the crowds military stance. Miroku was wounded in his arm and stomach, and was being carried by Kirara. Sango panted hard as she stood in front of Miroku. Haiku stood with Sango in a fighting stance. "Yes" he answered Shippo's question, "that signals immediate pausing"

Shiomi-Metsu glared at the scene ahead of him. "What the hell are they doing?!"

Setzuki addressed the crowd before her, "The demon you are taking orders from is not Master Ukimara!"

Confused whispers could be heard throughout the clan. She continued, "Master Ukimara would not issue such useless bloodshed or have any of her loyal followers killed!"

"ENOUGH!" Shiomi-Metsu yelled as he approached the opposite side of the crowd. "She too is a liar and has gone against all of you, KILL HER!!!"

"NO!" Teshara yelled, standing besides Setzuki. "It is true, many of us don't remember because we weren't born yet, but when Master Ukimara was a child a shadow demon entered her body. It lay dormant inside her because Master Ukimara's power kept him asleep, but it recently took over. That is not Master Ukimara" She pointed to the demon, "That is the shadow demon Shiomi-Metsu"

More murmuring could be heard throughout the crowd. In a flash Haiku had stood on the roof top. He looked down at the crowd. "It is all true. In an attempt to keep this hidden Shiomi-Metsu tried to have us slain"

"TRECHEROUS VERMIN!" Shiomi-Metsu yelled. "MAKING UP SUCH FOOLISH LIES!!!" he turned to the crowd, "KILL THEM!"

Neru angrily pointed to Shiomi-Metsu, "You're the fool. Master Ukimara would never yell like that or have any of us killed. YOU BASTARD!" Neru ran towards Shiomi-metsu before anyone could make a move to stop him. In a matter of seconds the child was casually slashed back with Ukimara's spear. He fell to the floor holding his bleeding chest.

"Stupid little fool" Shiomi-Metsu smirked licking off the blood from the spear. "As if you could do anything"

But the scene ahead of him proved him wrong. The simple act of Shiomi-Metsu cutting down Neru was more than enough to convince everyone that, that wasn't the real Ukimara. Growls could be heard through the entire crowd of demons, towards the imposter.

"NERU!" Teshara and Korika yelled as they ran down towards their fallen comrade. Inuyasha growled at Shiomi-Metsu. His grip tightened on his sword, "You bastard"

Shiomi-Metsu looked around at all of the glaring demons. He gave a smirk ,"Don't worry, I'll kill all of you soon enough, but as for now…" quickly a blue light engulfed Ukimara and the blue orb flew off.

"He escaped!" Inuyasha yelled. He made a move to follow, but the scent of blood reminded him of something. He ran over to Neru with the others.

Neru was still alive, but the evidence of blood loss was there. Panic could be heard through out the crowd, but a single voice silenced it all "ENOUGH!" Haiku yelled.

"Did…I do…good?" Neru asked Inuyasha who was standing directly in front of him.

He nodded sadly, "Yeah" he smiled weakly, "I couldn't have done it without you"

Neru rested his head on Teshara's lap as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding "Korika, go get the bandages!" she yelled

Korika nodded and quickly ran towards the mansion. Neru had a smile on his face, and one of his usually hidden eyes could be seen through his thick hair. Pride filled his large brown eyes. He was happy that he was able to assist his two heroes in battle. Korika returned and aided Teshara in wrapping the wounds.

Setzuki came over with Sesshomaru. "Master Haiku" she began, "What is the next step from here?"

Sesshomaru casually walked over towards Haiku. He was successful at masking the amount of energy it had taken him to do so.

Haiku looked at the group of faces that fell his way. He nodded, and turned towards the demon tribe army. "I know you are all confused, angry, and in search of revenge" no one dared answer as he spoke, "But in order to save our leader we need strategy, which is why all of you must stay here and await my orders"

The crowd of demons let out roars of disapproval. All were willing to die in battle for Ukimara. Haiku ushered his hand for silence, and silence followed. "Clean up the mess here. I will return to you shortly" he walked towards Ukimara's mansion. The main group followed. They knew what Haiku had meant by strategy. It was up to them to defeat Shiomi-Metsu, and save Master Ukimara. The only question was what did Haiku have planned?

* * *

**OH NO!!!! Poor little Neru!!! I love that kid. ****Again, I have to add that I love the flashback scenes, and again they ARE gong somewhere.**

**Anyway thanks for reading the story this far in. I love updating it. Although I am not getting as much readers as I would want, I'm happy to be getting the ones I have. So heres a special thanks to all the reviewers:**

******kmoaton  
sessinulover  
Sapphirewyren  
inuyasha biggest fan  
Vic**

**So remember to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and all that stuff. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	8. The Price of Pride

**The Price of Pride**

_Sesshomaru returned to Ukimara's clan one fateful night. Accompanying him was a small green imp carrying a staff. Sesshomaru looked pale, and had obviously been in a battle recently. He walked through the demon village ignoring the bows and whisperings that followed his presence. He had reached his destination, Ukimara's mansion. He gave a single command of Jaken to wait as he entered._

_Ukimara casually leaned against the inside wall. She had caught his sent before he had even entered. More prominently she had caught the scent of his blood. "Well look whose back from the grave" she smirked, "Literally and figuratively" _

_She turned to look at her elder nephew. He looked a lot angrier and colder then she last remembered and his face was twisted in a malicious way. Somewhere deep down he looked confused and deeper down he looked somewhat defeated. "This might be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen" she shrugged indifferently. She approached the still and silent dog, motioning to the ground. "Sit" she spoke in a soft command. _

_He obeyed after a second of pondering her words. She wasn't so much demanding him as she was asking him, he reasoned with himself. He needed her answers at the moment, and he would comply. He gracefully took a seat to the ground. "Remove" she softly spoke again. He stopped his eyes from rolling. He knew what she was playing at, and wasn't in the best of moods to be showing it at the moment. He responded by awkwardly removing his armor and upper kimono. _

_She knelt besides him and looked at the cause of the scent and whisperings in her village. Covered in old blood was her nephew's wound. His arm had been freshly cut off, and a crimson red stained his kimono. "You should have come sooner" she spoke in a calm matter-of-fact tone, while examining his wound. He still didn't speak. There was really nothing to say. He pulled his kimono back, covering the missing limb. She gave a very faint smirk at this. What did he want?, "I know that you didn't come here just to get medical attention"_

_His eyes didn't leave the opposite wall. There indeed was something that needed to be discussed, and she was the only one who had the answer. He tried to form the words in his mouth. Betraying his composure, his words came out in a what sounded like disdainful disgust, "…It was the Tetsaiga"_

_She understood his reasoning's for hostility. He had trained for years before he was able to leave on his search for the Tetsaiga, only to find that he wasn't meant to wield it, but instead his half-demon brother, Inuyasha. "I heard" She sighed. In fact the news of the injured lord had spread across demon world._

_He wasn't surprised she knew of the situation. She had men scouting everywhere for her. Something like this wouldn't have gotten past her._

"_Can't say I'm surprised" she gently shrugged, "Something like this was bound to happen" _

_He didn't like how she spoke this. Her words were far too smug and cold. Was there something he was missing? Sesshomaru looked down to ponder this. His eyes tightened at his lack of understanding. "How do you mean?"_

"_You had forgotten the simplest lesson I had taught you" her words grew harsher as she spoke. "Never underestimate your opponent. Do you know why such an obviously easy lesson, skipped your mind?" _

"_why?" the words left his mouth before he could stop them. The events in his father's tomb had taken a strong toll on him, and his voice lacked its usual demand when he spoke to Ukimara._

_She immediately noticed the pain that was hidden deep within his eyes. It could fool anyone, save her. Her body loosened as she saw this. Her fierce tone softened, "…You were arrogant"_

_He lifted his head curiously at her words. He recalled the last words Ukimara had spoken to him before he left on his quest for Tetsaiga. Now they had made sense. She understood his expression and left it at that. "Your brother now has the Tetsaiga. What do you plan to do? Surely that was your father's intentions"_

"_I don't understand" he spoke softly to himself. _

_She cast half a glance in his direction, "Hmm?"_

_For the first time his eyes had met hers, burning with a deep hatred. "…Why would father entrust the Tetsaiga to that useless half-breed and dismiss me with the Tensaiga?"_

_The glare wasn't meant for her and she understood this. Still, such deep rooted hatred was not wise to carry. She thought on her words. "All I can tell you is that your father always carried reasons for his actions. Figuring out what the reason is on the other hand is a different story, and can prove to be quite a challenge" _

_She stood and looked down to her nephew, he maintained the same position. He was a curious one; stubborn to the point of being thick headed at times. "What do you plan to do?"_

"_The Tetsaiga is my birth right" he spoke without any hesitation in his voice. He gracefully rose as well, despite his missing limb. "I alone am its rightful owner"_

_She raised an eyebrow at his reasoning, "And what is it that makes you think this way?" _

"_I alone have earned the right to the Tetsaiga. An ignorant half-breed carrying my father's sword is a disgrace" he sneered coldly as he turned to leave. He had gotten what he needed, so there was no point in staying. She had proven to know nothing of his father's intentions, so it was up to him._

_She didn't care enough to elaborate on what his meanings were; she knew enough. Inuyasha hadn't known Itsumaru and was clueless to the Tetsaiga's true power. Sesshomaru on the other hand had trained for years in the hopes of mastering the blade. There was no surprise to his current feelings. She called her nephew to a halt, "You just learned a hard lesson Sesshomaru…Remember that lesson in your upcoming battles"_

_He gave a small sophisticated snort at her words. "What? Are you saying that my training isn't finished? Or are you going to give me another pointless riddle?" he asked coldly. _

"_No. I'll give you a straight answer this time" her coldness easily matched his own. She walked over to the door, facing the young lord. Her eyes locked onto his, unwavering. "Your training will never be over, and once you think it is, is when you become weak. You thought you were unstoppable, and because of that arrogance you lost an arm. Be grateful that it wasn't more than that. People have lost their lives thinking the way you have…"_

_He gave no sarcastic response to his aunt's words, only a single small nod of understanding. He had underestimated Inuyasha, and that was foolish. His arrogance had been his downfall in that battle. Who would have thought that a pathetic half-breed chopping off his arm would have made him a better warrior?_

"_Don't think of this as a handicap" she motioned to his missing limb, "If anything you can use this to sharpen your skills and rely less on your demonic transformation. It really is a blessing for you" she spoke as indifferently as she could manage, but she found this harder with age, especially when dealing with the younger generation. _

_She watched as her nephew absorbed what she had said, a trait lost for a while, and without a word step out. After that day he came to Ukimara's domain more often, and became her prodigy pupil once again. _

_His search for the Tetsaiga hardened his heart somehow. He only cared for the sword and for power that would exceed his father's. "That's probably why my brother kept the Tetsaiga away from him" she thought. "But why give it to Inuyasha? That fool Itsumaru only served in making those two enemies. Why lead me to give Sesshomaru the clue if he wasn't meant to have it?" _

_These questions buzzed through her head. Understanding her brother's motives proved to be a hassle. Once she thought she understood him something happened to change her whole perspective. "Maybe he wanted Sesshomaru to open the tomb so Inuyasha could have the sword. Why would he use his son in that way?" _

_She looked outside at her village and leaned against the entrance. "One thing is for certain" she whispered to herself, "Sesshomaru was never meant to wield the Tetsaiga"_

* * *

"The longer we stay waiting here the farther away he's going to get!" Inuyasha yelled at Haiku. Sango just finished fixing Miroku's and her own wounds, when Inuyasha spoke.

"Patience young Inuyasha" Haiku responded waving his hands gently to quite the tense half demon.

"Your incessant yelping is only serving to aggravate me…" Sesshomaru coldly spoke, while sitting against the wall opposite his brother. Teshara sat closest to him, just incase he needed further help rising. Although she needed to be incredibly tactile if she had to approach this. He still wasn't completely back to normal, but there was no doubt he'd pretend to be.

Sesshomaru continued his insult without giving any eye contact, "…it's not as if you are capable of accomplishing anything"

Inuyasha's anger turned from Haiku to his older brother. He quickly bolted up as he glared across the room. "You're one to talk! You can't even stand, much less defeat Shiomi-Metsu!" he growled back.

"Even in this condition I'm more useful than any ignorant half-breed" he spoke coolly and unaffected by Inuyasha's insults.

"That's enough from the both of you" Setzuki cut into the squabbling brothers conversation with a calm voice. Both brothers turned to her as she did this, surprised by her sudden words, of course said surprise was unreadable in Sesshomaru's eyes. Setzuki never spoke up against Sesshomaru, but such times didn't hold room for petty squabbles.

Both the brothers saw the same thing, Setzuki behaving similar to Ukimara. "There isn't anytime we can waste" she began, "We need to start planning out our strategy" she looked at Haiku to continue.

He smiled approvingly, "Our entire clan going into battle is unnecessary since many will lose their lives, and after seeing what this group is capable of…" he looked at the people in the room, " I believe we are more than able to bring back Lord Ukimara if we ALL work together"

When he emphasized the 'ALL' he turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "As soon as Byakuya reports this to Shiomi-Metsu, he will stop his fleeing and face us in battle"

"Byakuya?" Sesshomaru sneered. Why did that fool Byakuya have to do with this?

Kagome spoke first. "He's the one who awakened Shiomi-Metsu"

Sesshomaru's eyes tightened on hers. She mentally cursed herself for opening her big mouth. Obviously he was judging whether or not he should trust her. She quickly snapped out of the awkward glare and pointed to the old dog. "Haiku saw him!"

As if on cue, Sesshomaru's eyes turned to Haiku's. In a moment he knew it was true. Kagome let out a sigh. "_Why didn't he believe me when I said it?" _she gave a small pout.

"If Byakuya is around Master Haiku…" Miroku began, "how do you intend to find him?"

Haiku smiled at Miroku. "It isn't difficult if you know how to look" he quickly jumped from where he was and grasped an invisible enemy in the corner of the room. When he tightened his grip Byakuya began to slowly appear; his neck being grasped by Haiku.

"It's…good…to…see you…all well" Byakuya choked out.

Haiku smiled while chocking Byakuya. "Why thank you. Now will you be so kind as to relay the message for us?"

Byakuya nodded politely to the demon that was crushing his windpipe, "Of…Course"

When Haiku released him, Byakuya fell to the floor, and gave a nervous chuckle before darting out the door. "Amazing" Miroku awed, "How were you able to tell he was there?"

"Quite simple monk" Haiku's eyes remained fixed on where Byakuya left. "You can only fool a member of the dog demon tribe once" he pointed to his nose, "I memorized his hidden scent"

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared on the right side of Haiku, transfixed on the same sight "We follow?" he asked. Setzuki, on Haiku's left, looked at Haiku for an answer.

Haiku shook his head. "Not yet" he corrected. "You throw a pebble in a lake, and you can see all the movements it will make. The ripples will always reach you if you give it time"

Inuyasha gave Haiku a dumbfounded expression. "What kind of crap is that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's clueless behavior. "It's an analogy"

Sango looked at Haiku as she pieced his meaning together. "We already made our move, and you know what its effect will be?"

Haiku smiled and turned to address the rest. "I do. When Byakuya reaches Shiomi-Metsu he will stop fleeing and be ready to make his move. When that time comes we'll be there"

"Then lets get a move on" Neru was on the bed side. His chest was covered in bandages and Korika was next to him. "Are you stupid or something?" she yelled, "You almost got yourself killed! You aren't in any condition to fight!"

"Shut up!" Neru yelled, "You're just a girl you don't know anything about being a true warrior" he looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as he spoke for emphasis.

She whacked him in the back of the head and he fiercely rubbed the pain away, "What was that for?!"

"You were very brave and strong today Neru" Haiku spoke breaking through the glares the children were giving each other. "Both are qualities that are important in a warrior, but even more important is being able to know your limits"

Neru looked down, torn at Haiku's words, "Yes sir" he managed out. Haiku addressed the rest of the group, "Korika, Shippo, and Teshara you will all stay here to defend the lands"

They all nodded. Shippo alone wasn't thrilled with the concept of being left behind, but decided not to speak against Haiku's final decision.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Setzuki you will be accompanying me" Haiku continued. The group all gave their understandings. The old dog's eyes fell to Sesshomaru, who was still by his side, "Lord Sesshomaru what will be your decision on this matter?"

"Why does he get a choice?" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku looked at the scene ahead as he whispered to his friend. "I think because Sesshomaru has already proven his strength on the battlefield to Master Haiku"

"The answer is obvious" Sesshomaru answered Haiku's question, "I will kill Shiomi-Metsu"

"That's M'lord" Jaken smiled "He's capable of doing anything!"

Kagome cupped a hand over Sango's ear, "Do you think he's well enough to be going into battle? It looks like the guy can barely stand…"

A small growl caused both girls to slowly looked towards the glaring Sesshomaru. Sango gave a subconscious gulp, as Kagome let out a loud "EEEP" and ran behind the Demon Slayer. "…I think he heard you…" Sango spoke, controlling the urge she felt to run behind Miroku and his wind tunnel for safety. Kagome gave a single nod, "…You don't say…"

Satisfied with the fear he had struck within the two inconsequential humans who dared questioned his power, he turned back to Haiku. "Byakuya would have reached that parasite Shiomi-Metsu by now"

Haiku nodded. "Agreed"

Jaken quickly popped up with a large smile, "Lord Sesshomaru…!"

"Jaken" he spoke simply, immediately silencing the imp's enthusiasm. "Stay here"

He stepped out of the mansion leaving the small imp to fall down in disbelief. "But M'Lord…" he whined, only to see his master disappear into the forest.

Haiku looked at the others. "Try to keep up this time, wont you?" he smiled at the humans and half demon while running out the mansion They all gave embarrassed looks remembering how much faster the old dog was.

Setzuki caught the joke and smirked. "Well hurry up slow pokes, or do you want an invitation?" she ran off followed by the others.

"Good Luck!!!" Teshara and Korika waved as everyone left. Shippo and Neru stayed behind crossing their arms and heaving out sighs of disappointment, while Jaken stared with teary eyes out the doorway where his master abandoned him.

* * *

"I must say I'm rather surprised with you" through the shadowed forest Byakuya spoke to Shiomi-Metsu who was pacing angrily back and forth. A worried expression on his face.

"You're one to talk" he spat, "You didn't even show your face!"

"With good reason" he walked to his ally, his head held up high, "Sesshomaru scares me"

"He's too weak to even hold up his weapon!" he growled

"True" he shrugged, "But he's conscious and that's enough"

Shiomi-Metsu gave a growl at the demon's words and continued to pace back and forth. It would be soon that his scent would be caught, and when it was the Northern Dog Demon Clan would be after him. He needed to think of a plan

"Are you worried about something?" Byakuya asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

"Silence!" he yelled in response. As he walked, small black flames mark his every step, and then disappeared as another appeared.

"Naraku wouldn't be too thrilled if he found out that you decided to abandon your part of the bargain" Byakuya spoke very politely, masking his threat.

"I don't give a damn what Naraku thinks!"

"Regardless of what you think, I thought you might want to know that they aren't sending the army to attack you. From what I've heard they're only sending Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and company"

Shiomi-Metsu smiled, and calmly regaining his composure. The army wasn't coming after him? "They are fools. They would have been wise to send the entire army, but instead the fool brothers and their friends are coming right to me?"

"You will kill them then? No games this time…Hmm?" Byakuya asked, sticking out his neck for emphasis on his question.

Shiomi-Metsu fisted his claws and gave an evil sneer. "No. No games this time. All I wish to do is tear the living souls from those fools" when he fisted his hands a blast of black flames engulfed it.

Byakuya gave another nervous chuckle, "I…see…well I have complete faith in you"

* * *

**WOW, I'm on a roll with this one. I'm almost done with the next chapter too. I think I said this before, but I love writing for Byakuya. He never gets violent, if you've noticed. He just sets everything up. He's cute.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the flashback scenes as much as I am. I think they are really adorable and give an insight on Sesshomaru's and Ukimara's relationship. I've actually been getting requests on what flashbacks people want to see, which is awesome. Send me some ideas, and I'll see if I can work with them.**

**VIC-Thanks for the comment. Actually, I've been working on a few scenes involving that. So keep an eye open for them. XD**

**Thanks for reading and Please Remember to Review,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	9. A Messenger from the Past

**Warning:** Again, It's very CRUCIAL that you realize that this chapter contains spoilers. Continue at your own risk!!! Enjoy

**A Messenger from the Past**

Sesshomaru ran threw the forest, his nose had already caught the scent he was tracking. It was a matter of getting there before Shiomi-Metsu decided to escape. His senses were completely concentrated on this task. The effects from the holding cells lingered, he couldn't afford any slack. He had failed the first time, but failing now wasn't an option. He would be the one to free Ukimara_._

Sesshomaru stopped his running when a voice stopped him. "So, it's true. You didn't send the demon army to come find me? I must say it's rather foolish on your part"

Sesshomaru recognized the voice as being Shiomi-Metsu. He looked up to see him on a high tree branch, an arrogant smirk on his face. Sesshomaru didn't speak, but a short angry growl escaped his lips.

"What? Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Shiomi-Metsu laughed. "Sorry kid, but it doesn't" very quickly he shot out from the tree and appeared a few inches away from Sesshomaru's face. "You do hide it very well, don't you?"

Sesshomaru gave no answer, but his glare tightened. Shiomi-Metsu gave a deep chuckle "You are powerless. Only a portion of your strength has returned, but you are too proud to admit it. You'll be the easiest one to kill off…"

At his comment Sesshomaru quickly extended his claws and made his way towards his opponent. There was no further need for talk. His very air was enough to make him surge with disgust. He slashed his claws relentlessly at the demon, and dodged the receiving attacks gracefully.

Shiomi-Metsu's hand began to glow with a dark shadow that resembled a black flame. The claws from this slashed down towards Sesshomaru. He easily jumped out of the way, and while in the air, released his whip.

Sesshomaru's whip landed against the demon's face. Shiomi-Metsu laughed when a cut was made from his face to below his neck. "You are trying so hard, and I haven't even started to get serious"

A devious smirk fell on the older dog's face as underground blasts of shadows, like the ones from Shiomi-Metsu's claws, headed towards Sesshomaru. Without any change in expression. Sesshomaru quickly dodged each of the underground blasts that erupted from around the battle ground.

Sesshomaru continued to outrun these attacks, as Shiomi-Metsu's laugh echoed behind him. Unbeknownst to the laughing demon, as Sesshomaru out ran the blasts, he slowly closed in closer towards his prey

When the shadow demon finally realized this, Sesshomaru had already made his move. His claws fell towards him. Shiomi-Metsu moved away in time before any serious injuries were made, but a large crack in his armor was present. He looked back to see the younger demon on the offensive yet again.

In a slight panic, Shiomi-Metsu slashed down Ukimara's spear, sending a large blast towards Sesshomaru. "Dodge that!" he mocked.

Before Sesshomaru had the chance to move out of the way of impact, another blast came countering Shiomi-Metsu's from the distance. Sesshomaru's eyes stared at the origin. It was Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

Inuyasha smirked at his opponent, who returned the same expression. "How about fighting a real opponent Shiomi-Metsu?"

"Surely you can not be referring to yourself. What can a half-breed accomplish?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to his younger brother, then back to Shiomi-Metsu. He was slightly annoyed that Inuyasha of all people had gotten involved with his fight. The fool would only get in his way. He didn't let his thoughts wander on this. He couldn't make the mistake of allowing anything to distract him from the situation at hand.

The rest of the crowd appeared after Inuyasha, who had ditched them in a hurry when he caught Shiomi-Metsu's scent. Haiku looked at Shiomi-Metsu, who was standing on a branch. Haiku spoke in a direct calm, "Perhaps it would be best if you would surrender yourself now"

"What?" he began with an amused spat, "Is that suppose to convince me? You're the ones who should surrender, not that I'd accept it"

"Well I thought it was worth a try" he shrugged.

"Shiomi-Metsu! You smug bastard" Inuyasha growled.

Shiomi-Metsu returned his attention to the half demon, "You? You think just because you countered my attack that you are capable of fighting at my level?" an even darker and demonic laugh started to ring out of Shiomi-Metsu's mouth.

Ukimara's eyes started to glow a dark purple, and her deep purple mark started to spread out. Her fangs started to grow and a blast of purple shadows engulfed her. Haiku's and Sesshomaru's faces hardened in realization. They alone realized what Shiomi-Metsu was intending.

When the shadows disappeared a large black coated dog demon appeared. She resembled Sesshomaru's transformed form, but her fur wasn't as thick, revealing more of her muscles. The large dog growled at the below group, showing her sharp fangs. A purple shadowed smoke surrounded her legs.

"It's her demon form!" Miroku pointed out, grasping onto his staff tightly. Sango held out her Hirikotsu in a defensive stance, "She's huge!"

"Yes the true power of Lord Ukimara is quite formidable indeed" Haiku spoke in a serious voice.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stared down the growling dog. Inuyasha held the Tetsaiga tight unsure what his next plan for action was. Sesshomaru's face remained unreadable, despite having the same feelings as his younger brother.

Kagome's eyes tightened at the scene. How could they win? She turned to face the old dog, "How are they going to defeat Shiomi-Metsu without harming Lord Ukimara?"

Haiku didn't move his head as he spoke, "That is not yet certain, but the answered will have to be found by Young Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru"

His words hadn't convinced her. Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to fend off Shiomi-Metsu's attacks now, and even when he transformed he would still be a limb short. Inuyasha could stand a good chance, but how could he fight to his full potential and keep Ukimara unharmed? Things weren't looking good.

"All they can do" Haiku continued causing Kagome to look back up, "…is try to find away for Lord Ukimara to awaken"

Sesshomaru dodged the large dog's enormous paws, fending them off with his whip. Inuyasha would fend off the demon with the Tetsaiga. Despite their capabilities, the two refrained from releasing their full potential, out of fear of hurting the real Ukimara.

"Dammit!" Setzuki yelled at Haiku, "This isn't working. How can they bring back Master Ukimara by gently attacking back and forth?"

"She's right" Sango continued, "What was your plan Master Haiku? You did have a plan right?"

"Of course" he closed his eyes in thought, "To awaken Lord Ukimara from her slumber"

Setzuki gritted her teeth angrily, "But what is our means of obtaining our goal?"

"Awe" he slowly nodded as he opened his eyes, "…Now that is what Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha are trying to figure out"

"Why them?" Setzuki barked. Why was it that she was expected to remain on the sidelines? Surely, she could be doing something to save her lord.

He paused gently for a moment, choosing his words, and patiently turned around to address Setzuki. "…Because, they are the ones who will lead Lord Ukimara to the light" he turned his gaze back to the fight at hand. Setzuki looked away. While she didn't wish to, she had no choice but to give her trust to the older dog.

Inuyasha blasted out the Wind Scar, and a wall of shadows blocked the attack. Then over the large wall of shadows the large dog appeared and pounced on top of the half breed. The impact caused him to drop Tetsaiga.

Ukimara's teeth slowly bent down to him, drooling. A low growl escaped the dog's mouth, as if mocking its prey. As the dog bared it's fangs, ready to strike, a ball of blue light struck the back of Shiomi-Metsu causing him to roughly fall off of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gracefully came out of the light and landed behind the fallen Inuyasha. Shiomi-Metsu rose and, turning to the brothers, let out a load roar. A large blast of shadows came from the beast's mouth a fell towards the two.

Defenseless, Inuyasha placed the Tetsaiga in front of him, but again Sesshomaru transformed into a large ball of light and flied directly into the blast holding it at bay.

Inuyasha seemed to have understood his brother's actions and moved out of the way. Shiomi-Metsu's blast pushed Sesshomaru back and the light was starting to dim out.

"HE CAN'T STAND IT FOR MUCH LONGER!" Setzuki yelled and started towards the field. Haiku pushed his hand in front of her. "Watch" he spoke in a calm demanding way.

Setzuki looked up to see Inuyasha unleash a large blast of diamond spears at Shiomi-Metsu. The large dog fell over and the blast stopped.

Sesshomaru gracefully fell to a single knee. His body was covered in scratches. He lifted his head, still maintaining his stoic mask. He rose, and his face hardened on Shiomi-Metsu. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened as he watched the transformed demon. For a brief moment Ukimara's eyes went from purple to a light blue, before returning.

"Did you see that?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded "Yes, I think it means that Shiomi-Metsu is losing some of his power"

Haiku nodded with a smile "That is correct monk. He is losing control"

"But how much longer can the both of them last?" Setzuki crossed her arms as she regained her composure with this change of events. "Lord Sesshomaru is still not recovered, and Inuyasha looks hurt from the last pounce"

"Give them more time" Haiku smirked proudly. "I have faith in them"

The large black dog rose again. The black dog's shadow power had blocked a great deal of the adamant spears, and the ones that weren't were shot out. The growling demon stared, at the fierce eyes of the brothers. They weren't close to giving up. They had seen the small flash of blue and knew it's significance.

* * *

"_What's going on?" _Ukimara's eyes twitched slightly until they were able to fully open. She placed her hand to her head and rose. Her vision was slightly blurred for a moment and she felt slightly dizzy.

When she regained control of her senses, she looked around. There was nothing but infinite black. Endless darkness. She had on no armor, just her simple white kimono.

Looking into the dark abyss she tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes hardened with realization. "That's right" she spoke in a calm voice, "Shiomi-Metsu awoke this time because of that follower of Naraku's, but…where am I now?"

"Do you really not know? I thought you were more clever than that?" a kind and slightly amused voice came from behind Ukimara. Her eyes shot open in recollection of the voice. It wasn't possible…Her eyes hardened as she turned around. "Well…" she began as she looked to the shadows where the voice came from, "if you're here then I'm dead or have gone insane within this void"

The voice came again, the bearer hidden in the shadows. "Well you're not dead, not yet" out of the darkness came a tall warrior in large armor. He was rather attractive. His long white hair was held high, revealing the structure of his masculine face. His gold eyes looked into the blue eyes of the woman in front of him.

"Itsumaru" she smirked in a failing attempt to hide the full of her hatred and annoyance, "I have to tell you, I was looking forward to never seeing you again"

He walked forward amused at his sisters sarcasm, "Is that so? Because if I am an image of your imagination, which is what you believe, then you're the one who called me here"

"and why would I do that?" she sneered, losing any control of anger she tried to mask.

He gave an indifferent and innocent shrug. "Why would I know? We are after all, _lost in your mind_, as you say" he emphasized her quote.

Of all the people who could come back from the dead…of all the people she could have been stuck for eternity with…why? Why did it have to be this fool? Ukimara closed her eyes and let out a low moan in an attempt to regain her composure. She turned her back on her brother. She decided to ignore the idiot behind her, and instead continued to look around the black abyss.

She continued in her fruitless walk. Everything looked the same, but what made the mater even more unbearable was that her brother would continue to pop up behind her. He wouldn't speak, only offered small grunts of amusement when Ukimara decided to change her direction and small "Hmphs" of amusement when his sister would show feelings of anger and annoyance at his actions.

She turned to face the floating idiot after hearing another amused snort. "Why don't you leave?!" she asked in a low growl. He could tell it was very close to turning into a full blown roar…she did well in controlling herself. He knew how angry she really was. Both his brows fell up in a calm surprise at how furious his younger sister was. He closed his eyes, and spoke in a matter-of-fact way, "Because you're not letting me"

She felt her head begin to pound. She recalled how she would have dealt with this in the past. In the past her claws would have already fallen onto him. In the past they would have already been at death blows with each other. She knew it wasn't possible here. The same earthly rules didn't apply to wherever she was. Still, she let the hatred burn in her eyes. "Then allow me to give you my full permission" she gave a small sarcastic bow before turning away yet again.

Itsumaru's voice called her to a halt, "What do you think all of your visions were trying to tell you? Don't you think that they were all connected in some way?"

She let out a small sigh before turning around. Perhaps the fool had a use that she wasn't grasping. "You know how to escape from here?"

"No" he smiled ever so smugly. Perhaps he secretly enjoyed having something to hold over his younger sibling's head. It was such a rarity with her, "…only you do"

She pointed her finger at him angrily. "DON'T…" she growled before her voice fell to a low calm, "…play with me. Show me the way…"

Ukimara's eyes widened as she fell down to her knees. A strong pain suddenly reached her entire being. Her body cringed. She rose after the pain suddenly left. "What happened?" she whispered to herself.

Itsumaru's head motioned to a rip in the black abyss. Inside the tear was the image of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting off the large demon form of Ukimara. His voice grew serious, "That is what is happening at present?"

"…They are fighting Shiomi-Metsu?…" her eyes softened slightly at the reality of the situation.

"It's only natural for you to feel pain. They are, after all, fighting against your body" Itsumaru looked up in thought. "You did very well with my sons…and now they both fight in the hopes of saving you" a weak smile fell on his lips.

Her eyes slowly hardened at the reality. Those fools were going to get themselves killed. She didn't need to know the details to realize that something was wrong with Sesshomaru, and not only was Inuyasha slightly injured, but he wasn't ready to face a demon such as herself. Not to mention that neither of the fools were aiming to slice her down. They were being foolish in their empathy. She needed to get out of wherever she was. She especially needed to get away from the irritation that currently plagued her. "You are not real?" she spoke firmly.

"I never said that I am real, but whether or not I am Itsumaru from the grave or the Itsumaru from your memories is up to however you wish to perceive me"

"Yet you are still the key that will awaken me. You are the obstacle that's blocking my escape, because I always perceived you as an obstacle in my life"

He gave a deep laugh at her words, "Is that the case?"

"Don't laugh you smug bastard" her words stopped his laughter, "Growing up I competed with you in strength for father's respect. When I took over the clan I had to defeat you to gain my people's trust, and now…" she paused for a moment.

"And now what?" he asked interested, smiling, in the aggravating way he always had. He looked as if he knew something she did not, and that had always served in upsetting her.

She shook the thoughts away."...and now nothing. Now you are dead" she spoke coldly.

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because my mind created you"

"But why? If I no longer had any interest or effect in your life, why would I, instead of Father, Haiku, or anyone else, be here?"

"WHAT?!" she finally yelled, "Are you trying to say that you still, even after death, are able to have some sort of influence in my life!?"

"Again" he spoke in his usual calm, "Only you have the answer to that question"

She shook her head angrily before turning away from him and looking back at her nephews. Another splurge of pain hit her in the chest. This time she was able to handle the pain and stood. "_The idiot's on to something. Why would Itsumaru be here?…" _she thought of all the memories that had entered her mind while she was sleeping in her trance and somehow they all had to do with Itsumaru, but there was something else to it too. She paused while she looked at her nephews, and a sudden clarity opened up in her mind. "It's not about you" she whispered.

"No?" he asked interested.

"When you died, I was angry, angry that even in death you had something to wave over my head" she spoke loudly to herself, eager to put the pieces together.

"You needed redemption" he shrugged politely, "…and I needed someone to look after my boys. I told Totosai that should I die, he should relay the clue to Tetsaiga to you so you could deliver it on to Sesshomaru"

"You knew that I would train him?" she asked questioningly.

"I had a feeling" he smiled, "And you did remarkably well with him"

She turned around angrily back to her nephews, "You wanted him to get strong enough to open the tomb in order for Inuyasha to receive the Tetsaiga?"

"That was only one part of the reason. I hoped that he would be able to grow in his own strength. I knew it was inevitable that Sesshomaru would go looking for the Tetsaiga. So, I had a barrier placed on the Tetsaiga so demons couldn't wield the sword"

"You used his desire for Tetsaiga against him" she smirked at the genius of it. The other meaning of it entered her mind. "He was never meant to have the Tetsaiga. That I figured out on my own. The swords were also meant to cancel each other out, meaning it futile for them to fight against each other. That, and Inuyasha's demon side would be kept in check"

Itsumaru smiled with a soft chuckle, "Well it seems you have spent many a year coming to understanding my final actions"

She gave him a look of disgust. "For the most part, but then I start to get a little confused. You sent your eldest son, the one who followed you since he was a child, into hell for a new ability to be learned on the Tensaiga. A sense of false understanding was brought with it. Your son thinks that you didn't forsake him when you gave Inuyasha the Tetsaiga, that you were only waiting until the right moment before he was given a powerful weapon…the Meidou-Zangetshua"

Itsumaru's smile had faded from his hardened face, "You speak as if I have committed a wrong in my actions"

She tried hard to control her anger while looking at Itsumaru's careless face. "Sesshomaru almost died in an attempt to carry out your mission. A mission you knew he would take, less he disrupt his 'great father's' plans"

She held her stomach as another wave of pain struck her. She pressed on, "So why wouldn't that be enough? Is it that Sesshomaru is not meant to master the Tensaiga? You left Sesshomaru with nothing. You gave him a reason to hate and envy his younger brother…"

It was at this time Ukimara paused in her thoughts. A strange look overcame her. It was a look of realization and disbelief. An unnerving thought entered her mind, and yet it couldn't possibly be true. Her mind fought with the thought and yet the more she thought on it the more truth it held. She slowly looked back towards Itsumaru, "…You mean for Inuyasha to receive the Tensaiga?"

"No" he sighed, "…not exactly"

"Just the Meidou-Zangetshua then? Tetsaiga can take an enemy's attack in battle. You want him to have this technique on his Tetsaiga…" She spoke loudly to herself, piecing the reality of the situation together.

She looked down in an empathetic stare at her last thoughts, "Inuyasha would have died if he tried to master the Meidou, …but Sesshomaru might have had a better chance…so you sent him in Inuyasha's stead"

"I knew he would have been able to do it" he spoke calmly, "He was always powerful, and I had you to train him to become even more so"

"You pathetic fool…" she said softly….saving the reality of her anger with her next words. "You were so lost in your blind love for humans that you willingly used Sesshomaru in order for your half human child to be more powerful!!!" she felt her complete loss of composure, but it didn't matter at the moment. How could her brother have been so foolish? She, alone, understood the mind of her eldest nephew. How underneath his cold and arrogant exterior…he was in some ways insecure, and lost in the admiration of his father…the father he believed he was never able to surpass.

"Do you realize how many years he trained with the promise that he would someday receive the Tetsaiga?!!" she continued. When did she develop such a strong tie to her nephew? She couldn't help but wonder in her yelling. "Do you realize how many times Sesshomaru almost died trying to win his fathers heirloom?! Do you realize you pathetic fool how miserable and hateful he will be when he learns the truth behind the Tensaiga?!!"

Despite his sister's rant, he himself remained calm. He knew she always had a temper, but her words were always a cruel truth. "…I know…"

Ukimara's eyes lost a small amount of their resolve with his words. Itsumaru looked away from his sister with a sad sigh, "He will be very angry. I already knew that, but…don't you understand that the truth of it makes only more sense for me to leave Sesshomaru with nothing?"

Her body loosened with his words. She gave him her full attention. He continued, "You have figured out most everything about my 'motives' as you call them, but this last one I knew you might not understand…"

He gently walked over to the rip in the void. With a sad smile he looked down at Sesshomaru. He fought hard, despite his current condition. He was fearless, decisive, relaxed. "…Father never had the same relationship with me that I had with my son. I never idolized father, even when I was part of the clan. There was always a part of me that disagreed with what he did, but such thoughts never crossed Sesshomaru's mind"

A gleam of pride was in his eyes as he watched Sesshomaru. He smiled in recollection, "He would follow me to every battle, and be in complete awe of my power. Yes, he wanted to be able to surpass me in strength and all his life that has been his goal…"

Itsumaru's eyes turned to look at Ukimara in a decisive way, "…How can my son advance in his own strength if all he cares about is my own?"

Ukimara shifted her eyes away from her brother, in thought. The idiot…her brother, had a point. She looked up. "To free Sesshomaru from his fatherly attachment…" she gave a small smile and scoffed at the phrase, "I don't think it's possible… Do you think Sesshomaru will relinquish the Meidou to Inuyasha?"

"He will" he nodded, "Once he realizes the origins behind the sword…and when that happens he will realize the most pain"

She saw Itsumaru's eyes twist with this thought. "Origins?" she repeated, "What are you talking about?"

He placed his finger to his head, "Think, have I ever had the power of the Meidou?"

"I never saw you use it. Totosai said it was because you were scared to use its abilities" she teased with an air of superiority.

"Part of it is true" he smirked back, "but do you remember the first time you saw the Tetsaiga?"

She folded her arms. She recalled the memory. It was one that had consumed her not too long ago. "I do, what's the significance?"

"I had _only _the Tetsaiga with me"

She began roughly. "I recall the day Itsumaru you…." she paused for a moment and let all that she heard sink in, "…The Tetsaiga was made before Tensaiga?"

He nodded at her, "Hai"

She continued, "…the Tetsaiga absorbs demon energy…you were scared of the new power and…" she hesitated to answer.

"And what Ukimara?" he asked pleadingly.

She looked up at him in disbelief, "You…you forged the Tensaiga from parts of the Tetsaiga…"

He gave her a weak smile to show she was correct. "He will learn the truth soon enough; as you have now. When he does he will be unpredictable, but in the end he will relinquish the Meidou and with it any further attachment to me or the swords" he looked away sadly at his last words.

Ukimara looked at him, still in slight disbelief. "Well, he will be furious with you and lose all interest in the swords, but" she thought once more on her words. She turned to her brother, "…but, I do agree with what you had planned"

He turned to look at his sister. He knew she was having a hard time speaking the words she chose. She was never the best with that sort of thing, becoming a demon lord so young didn't help matters. He watched her with curious and comforting eyes as she continued.

"In the end this will only serve to benefit him" she looked up deciding upon her words, "…the search for the Tetsaiga hardened him, and his journey with the Tensaiga has healed his wounds. Now that he is ready he will become a far greater demon then you…or maybe even myself" she spoke with a casual shrug at her last words. He closed his eyes and smirked at her humor.

"But in the end" she awkwardly continued, "…he will still continue to admire his father"

She gave an annoyed snort. " Its almost sickening how he does it now" she looked away from him shaking her head.

He smiled understanding what her meanings were. In her own way, she was trying to lessen the guilt he felt with his decision. He watched the uncaring expression that lied for her. He gave a small smile at this. "When I took the hit from Ryokotsei, I did it because I wanted to. I knew that you wouldn't stop until you found some way to rid the debt you felt you owed me, but I never felt that you owed me anything. But if I had felt such a way, I think that you have more than redeemed yourself. I thank you for looking after my boys"

She rolled her eyes at his words. "I never asked you to get all sappy with me. Besides…I didn't only do it for you…" her words softened as she looked down at her nephews, "I had my own reasons"

Itsumaru's eyes stayed on his sons for his last moments. "You really have changed Ukimara. You have a lot more love inside of you. I'm sorry if I let any of that out of you in the first place…"

She quickly turned around at his words, but she was alone. Her body and expression softened. Itsumaru could have been just a figment of her imagination, but some of the things he said didn't rule out the other possibility...

She looked back as her nephews continued to bash at her demonic form. They too were injured, but they fought on. She smiled at their actions…no sarcasm on her face, only pride. The two of them, they were as foolish as there idiot father…but there was perfection within their flaws. She was their master, and no one else, they her students, her nephews.

She felt the pain that was dealt with ever critical blow. Her eyes tightened as she noticed that with every major hit on Shiomi-Metsu, the purple light faded. She knew that the only way to break out was to overcome the pain that they both felt.

If she could use Shiomi-Metsu's moment of weakness against him she would be able to regain control, but it wouldn't be a problem for her. After all Ukimara could take a lot more pain then a parasite who had been living off of her and her power ever could. She waited for her opportune moment…her nephews would guide the way.

* * *

**I hope that flowed nicely. I got a real joy writing this chapter. I love the siblings' relationship. If you do too, then check out my other story "Creating a Legacy" Ukimara plays a part in it, but it mostly centers around the young life of Itsumaru. I'm really proud of it, and I'm getting a good number of reviews on how it's coming along. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger…well not really…I mean I'm always updating this story. You'll get an update in a week or so, LOL. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! You guys are the best. You have no idea how much I appreciate getting opinions on my story and encouragement to keep going. So again, THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Also, if I can give one more advertisement, I'm working on an idea for a story. I think it's gonna be called "The Curse" or something. It's gonna have to do with Sesshomaru getting cursed by a sorceress. There's more details on my profile. Anyway, I have posted a sneak peak on my profile page. Give it a read and let me know what you think. Should I continue or does it sound boring? I want some opinions before I start writing it. **

**So please review!!!!**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	10. From the Depths of Shadows

**From the Depths of Shadows**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had many injuries as did Shiomi-Metsu. The two brothers did not have an easy task. They had to deal a powerful blow to the demon, but it couldn't be deadly enough to harm Ukimara. They needed to make a perfect strike.

Kagome seemed to watch with the most worry. Sesshomaru was covered in scratches and was lacking in his usual demonic fury. Inuyasha was in pain from the on slot of demon attacks and was finding it hard to defend himself. Kagome's fists tightened against her chest.

"Haiku?" Setzuki started, "If this goes on for too much longer perhaps we should get involved"

Haiku shook his head, "I will give you the signal should it come to that"

Byakuya sighed from the above trees. "This is getting boring. He has all the power of an all mighty dog demon lord, and he only uses a fraction of it"

The illusionist sat upright and looked to the Sesshomaru, who nearly sidestepped a powerful swipe of the black dog's enormous paw"…at least Lord Sesshomaru seems to be losing energy…"

His comment was met with a death glare from said demon that sent Byakuya almost tumbling from out of the branch. "Did-did I say that out loud?" he laughed nervously. "My mistake" he sighed with relief that Sesshomaru continued to fight Shiomi-Metsu instead of coming after him.

"_Perhaps I should up the stakes a little…" _Byakuya smiled as he threw his rose onto the ground. As he did so everything started to grow dark.

"What's going on?" Kagome yelled.

"It's Byakuya's demon magic" Miroku answered angrily, grasping his staff in a defensive stance. Sango duplicated his stance with her large weapon.

A wicked grin appeared on the black dog's face as he gradually disappeared from out of view, into the darkness.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, "Where the hell did he go?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted through the darkness. It wasn't too hard to figure out the demon's intent. "_He's a shadow demon. He's using the darkness as a cover…"_

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The large cat transformed and lit part of the forest. "Excellent idea" Haiku smiled. He pulled out his sword and the short curved blade shined with fire "Everyone stay close by"

"_His sense of smell isn't as strong, because of those sutras. He can't track to his full abilities" _Setzuki's eyes hardened as she made out the shadowed image of Sesshomaru. If he wasn't strong enough to save Master Ukimara…who was?

The large dog demon attacked again from behind Sesshomaru. He quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a devastating blow. Before their was a chance for retaliation, the demon disappeared again. Both brothers stood on guard waiting for it to make another appearance.

This time it came for Inuyasha. Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar, which Shiomi-Metsu narrowly avoided.

Sesshomaru glared at the demons actions. This was starting to get repetitive, a deadly mistake. Sesshomaru concentrated on the demon's actions. He would attack and then take cover…the darkness was the only thing that saved him. Without the cover, he didn't stand a chance. He knew what to do.

Sesshomaru's demonic aura began to rise and he started to glow again with a blue light when Shiomi-Metsu came crashing toward him. The large dog growled at this. The demonic aura from Sesshomaru began illuminating the area.

Shiomi-Metsu attempted to fall back into the remainder of darkness with a panic, but Inuyasha quickly shot out his Wind Scar. He didn't allow a full swing, but the impact was enough to make the large beast fall to the ground. The eyes began to change color.

With Inuyasha's last barrage, the large demon's eyes remained on blue. Shiomi-Metsu shook his massive head back and forth. He let out a roar. It was clear, he was starting to lose control.

The brothers watched intently as Shiomi-Metsu flailed back and forth. There was a battle going on inside him, it was a battle for control. A mass of dark shadows engulfed the demon and the roars grew more intense. Sesshomaru had noticed it first. The sound of the yells was starting to change. It wasn't Shiomi-Metsu's yells of panic…it was a different sound, a familiar sound.

Everyone watched intently as the shadows died down…who had one? Was it enough? A smaller figure was made out in the shadows. Red glowing eyes were the first to be made out. A deadly growl filled the air.

Inuyasha took a step forward, "What happened…"

Inuyasha stopped at Sesshomaru's calm yet commanding voice , "It's not over yet…"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to his brother, and then back to the shadowed figure. The low growls eventually turned into another roar, resembling the sound of a howl. The final blast of flames whipped into the air, creating a large gust. Sesshomaru stood unfazed as his hair blew behind him. Inuyasha placed his arm protectively in front of his face, his body standing in front of the group.

When the yelling faded and the shadows began to fade around, the image of an untransformed Ukimara remained. Looking down, on a single knee, the figure stood. Everyone watched as a few deep breaths were taken. Silence filled the forest for a few moments. None sure how to react. Her eyes quickly shot open in a glare, as she quickly jumped up, her spear drawn.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched the scene. Was this an attack towards them? Did it meant that Ukimara did not retain control? Was this still indeed Shiomi-Metsu? The figure could still hardly be made out. Darkness still filled the forest.

Ukimara closed her eyes again in a contemplating way, before she jumped into the air. "You fool" she spoke in a cold twisted voice. The brother's both stood on guard at the words. Ukimara continued, only her eyes weren't set on the brothers. She looked into the vast blackness. "…After all the years I spent with you inside me…" she growled with a sneer, "…you don't think I would have memorized your putrid scent?"

In a flash, not quick enough for most to catch, Ukimara slashed into the darkness. Inuyasha watched her fluid motion. In that moment he knew the truth. A small smirk enveloped his face. The movements were the same, the same way Ukimara moved when he would catch her fighting with herself by the stream. It was indeed his master.

A loud scream filled the area where Ukimara had struck. The image of a black shadow dissipated with the blast, as Ukimara gracefully landed on the floor her foot landing roughly on the rose Byakuya had cast. Her eyes quickly glanced upward at Byakuya's tree. "And you" she growled, her spear pointed in his direction, "…You're next"

Byakuya's heart nearly stopped at the threat that rivaled even that of Sesshomaru's most fearsome glares. In a complete state of panic he quickly took off on the swan origami, nearly stumbling as he did so. She twisted her foot deeper into the rose, crushing it entirely. The darkness around the forest completely dissipated as she did so. Her eyes remained angrily transfixed on the direction Byakuya had taken.

In a slow cautious pace, Haiku and the others walked towards Ukimara, still retaining a distance. Ukimara's body was tense in thought. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and her body tightened further, something Inuyasha thought would be impossible. In a mechanically slow way, Ukimara turned her head over her shoulder. "…you…" she growled in a cruel whisper. Her eyes tightened. Inuyasha noticed that one seemed to have twitched for only a second. Although he wasn't sure…still his ears fell to the back of his head. Was…was she angry?…

Ukimara quickly turned the rest of her body towards the group in front of her. Everyone took a step back in fright. Sesshomaru didn't move, yet his body tightened at Ukimara's actions.

Her eyes focused on her two nephews. "THE TWO OF YOU!" she bellowed as her eyes glanced back and forth between the two. Inuyasha's mouth fell slightly agape, as Sesshomaru felt his shoulders continue to stiffen. "WIPE THOSE IDIOTIC LOOKS FROM YOUR FACES!!!"

The two brothers slightly glanced at each other before looking back to Ukimara in a slight fit of embarrassment. Not that that was much better.

"This entire incident rest on both of your shoulders!" she growled. Inuyasha slightly opened his lips to speak but was cut off before he realized his mistake. "DON"T TRY TO JUSTIFY YOURSELF!" Ukimara bellowed.

Inuyasha stopped himself from scurrying back in fear…no, not when his stupid brother was standing there so stoic. Although, he knew that Sesshomaru was just as uncomfortable.

Ukimara began to slightly paced back and forth in a disturbingly contemplating manner. She stopped and looked back at them, as if reprimanding them for their actions. "Both of you have been on a journey to kill the demon Naraku. I have understood this and have not gotten in either of your ways, but now this demon's reach has gotten as far as my lands! Neither of you have killed Naraku yet and now look at what your inadequacies have caused!"

Both remained silent as her rant continued, "…if he is not killed soon or if I run into him again I will see to it that I kill him myself" her volume increased at the end, "DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND?!"

Inuyasha gave a weak nod of understanding, still taken aback by her reaction. Sesshomaru only gave a small glance to his side. Satisfied with their responses, she turned her gaze to the group behind them. She spoke in a slow, yet threatening tone,"…why…are…the rest of you….still here?…"

Everyone quickly jumped at her words and out of their silent shock. "…Well…?" she growled. Again, the group jumped in surprise as they began heading off.

Kagome didn't question Ukimara's behavior. While it scared her, she learned that dog demons weren't the best at showing their emotions. She sent a smile to the half-demon behind her. She'd bet that that was just Ukimara's way of saying thanks…

Ukimara stood alone with Haiku as she watched the others walk off. A strange calm look filled her eyes, almost a soft contemplating expression. They were all young…foolish and young. They would have been wise to just kill Shiomi-metsu, her body including…yet they fought on.

While she hadn't seen it, she could feel while everyone was staring so intently on her. Although her loud reaction shocked the crowd, it was something else that caught everyone's main interest. Ukimara's black hair was now a soft cream color. Identical to her brothers. Her eyes were the family trademark of gold, and her demonic markings remained a solid blue. Ukimara crossed her arms as she let a small smile escape her lips. "…Remind me to thank those two idiots one day"

Haiku smiled back at her words. "I will, Lord Ukimara"

* * *

"Then what happened?" Neru smiled his hands fisted at the hearing of the adventure. "That was it" Kagome smiled. She had quickly recapped the story for the members who stayed behind, while seeing to Inuyasha's wounds. "WOW, Lord Sesshomaru!" Neru gawked, "Even injured you're amazing!!!" Neru punched the air for emphasis. "I'll say" Jaken smiled proudly, getting as excited as Neru. "Nothing can stop M'Lord! He's invincible!"

"Calm down the both of you" Setzuki gently scolded, "The culprit is still out there"

"Don't worry about that Setzuki, I'll see to it that he pays for what he did" Inuyasha spoke without hesitation as Kagome finished wrapping the wounds on his stomach. Both brothers sat opposite of each other in the room, while their wounds were being tended to. Ukimara hadn't showed up yet.

Sesshomaru responded to Inuyasha's comment with a small, "Heh" and a sarcastic smirk at the idea of his brother accomplishing anything.

"What the hells that supposed to mean Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with a growl. Teshara let out a very low sigh at the brothers as she moved to fix the wounds on Sesshomaru's arm. Although, she noted the wounds would heal soon enough on their own. She was surprised he even allowed her to deal with his wounds, but she decided he was using it as an excuse to stay. He was most likely awaiting to see his master's return.

At any rate, she ignored the brothers small squabble. It was immature at the very least. Kagome appeared to do the exact same thing, only rolling her eyes as she did so. Sesshomaru made no movements at Inuyasha's question, as if he was ignoring the half breed.

This infuriated Inuyasha all the more. His teeth gritted together. "Are you gonna answer me or what? You..." Inuyasha started to rise but was roughly pulled down by Kagome.

"OWWW.....What the hell Kagome?" he shot at the girl behind him.

"If you don't want it to hurt you shouldn't move around" she reprimanded, on the verge of sitting him. Teshara decided it was best for a change of topic, "So where is Lord Ukimara? Is she as badly injured as everyone else?"

Setzuki stood with her arms crossed in the doorway. Her gaze transfixed to the outside. "Yeah" she answered, "…But, she was with master Haiku. She'll be fine"

"That's good" Korika breathed a little less worried. She looked from one brother to the other and gave a small bow of respect. "Thank both of you for your help with Master Ukimara"

Inuyasha uncomfortably looked to the side. He still wasn't used to getting praise for his actions. "It wasn't a big deal or nothing" he worded out with a shrug. Sesshomaru gave no response or acknowledgment. Kagome noticed this and quickly smiled at the girl before any insult was taken. "Everyone was glad to help"

She knew how hard it was for Korika to speak to Sesshomaru, considering their rough past. Still, she knew that her comment wasn't going to make it past Sesshomaru. He knew that she was trying to include him in her comment. He sent her a cold glare. Kagome felt her body let out a small shiver, but she refused to give him eye contact, "…_Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away"_

Her curiosity took hold of her as she looked to Sesshomaru a few second later. She scotched a little closer to the half demon by her side, "_Ok…or maybe not…"_

"Still" Miroku began, "I'm curious about Lady Ukimara's appearance after defeating Shiomi-Metsu"

Sango nodded, "Yes that was strange"

Shippo for the first time was interested in the conversations, post the story about Ukimara. Inuyasha yelling and Sesshomaru receiving praise didn't spark the young foxes interest. "What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone before Miroku was hesitant about bringing up this topic. Nobody knew what Ukimara would say, so it was silently agreed upon not to bring it up. "It wasn't anything" Setzuki answered.

"What are you talking about? Miroku just said..." Shippo was silenced as a daring glance was sent his way by Setzuki. "Never mind..." he whispered as he slowly stepped towards the safety of his group.

"All done" Teshara smiled when she pushed away from Sesshomaru. He quickly examined his wrapped arm. After agreeing that it was satisfactory, he stood to re-apply his equipment. Jaken quickly jumped up ready to follow his master's movements.

"Are you leaving Lord Sesshomaru?" Teshara asked concerned. He could take care of himself no problem…but still…

He contemplated her question, deciding on whether or not to answer. He turned to her after applying the rest of his armor. "…There is no reason for me to stay"

"Aren't you gonna wait for Master Ukimara, Lord Sesshomaru? Isn't that why you stayed for so long?" Neru stared pleadingly at his hero. Sesshomaru headed to the doorway, and stopped at Neru's comment "...I leave that to you, Neru"

Neru stood up straight in a soldier type of way "Yes sir, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru headed out the doorway, closely followed by the scurrying imp. "Wait for me! I'm Coming my lord!"

"You know..." Shippo began with a contemplating tilt of his head when Sesshomaru was safely gone, "Why do you think Sesshomaru left? It thought that's why he was staying…"

"Who knows why that bastard anything?" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome looked at Shippo as if understanding his reasoning. "You don't suppose it's because he was scared to face Ukimara, do you?" she asked turning to Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to have comprehended what she meant, and a sour expression fell on his face.

Teshara laughed at Kagome's comment, "Well, Master Ukimara is the only one who could yell at Lord Sesshomaru and live to talk about it"

"CUT IT OUT" Neru yelled, "You make it sound like Lord Sesshomaru's scared"

Korika covered her mouth from giggling at the idea. Neru shot the girl a dirty look, "You too!"

Neru then turned to look over at Inuyasha. He needed some support for his idea. "Real warriors aren't gonna get scared of something like that, right Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eye started to twitch at the thought. She nearly bit his head off after he saved her life, but if she found him still there.... He felt the color begin to leave his face at the imagery.

"Master Inuyasha?" Neru tilted his head curiously; very much resembling a young pup. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Neru "Of course not" he scoffed, looking to the side. Shippo leaned in and whispered to Miroku, "If that's the case why is his leg twitching like that?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a flat expression, while whispering to Shippo. "I don't think that Inuyasha wants to be found out"

Sango mirrored Miroku's expression and gave a nod of agreement. Inuyasha turned his ears towards their direction and his head soon followed. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

When Miroku and Shippo turned their heads away guiltily, Inuyasha finished placing the robe of the fire rat on and headed to the door, mumbling to himself. Teshara continued to giggle softly with Korika when the half demon was out of site. Even Setzuki gave an amused smirk at Inuyasha's actions. It wasn't a bad decision, or a foolish one. Who would want to be at the opposing end of someone like Master Ukimara?

"So if he wasn't scared, why did Inuyasha leave in such a hurry?" Shippo asked sarcastically. Sango started to chuckle to herself and Miroku smiled at Sango's laugh, "We should probably follow after him"

Kagome nodded in agreement and rose with the others. After a quick goodbye the group headed out the door after Inuyasha, who was determined to leave before Ukimara had returned.

* * *

**Sesshomaru got out of that gracefully, too bad Inuyasha couldn't do the same. Anyway, while I could end the story here, I'm not. I still have about 3 more chapters for this story so keep an eye out for them. With that being said let me know what you guys think so far. I really like getting your reviews.**

**Also, if you remember me talking about the new story I was working on, the one I had on my profile page, I think that I might go ahead with it. Give it a read if you haven't and let me know what you think. Again, there's a excerpt on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	11. Gossip in the Northern Lands

**Gossip in the Northern Lands**

When Ukimara finally returned to the dog demon clan everything went back to normal, and as usual gossip filled the lands. Only this time the gossip was now about what had _really _happened with Shiomi-Metsu.

In the end the clan had a basic idea of what they thought happened, but none of them had the guts to ask Ukimara for clarification. Even the change of her appearance wasn't brought up. Every time someone had the nerve to speak they were shot down with a look from Ukimara before they could finish their sentence.

Also, all of her continuous symptoms came to a complete stop, thanks to Shiomi-Metsu's defeat. Everything was as it should be, but Ukimara's mind was still preoccupied. While she had finally realized the truth behind her brother's motives, she knew that it was only a matter of time before her eldest nephew did too. What she didn't realize was that, that day would come sooner than she thought.

A few weeks later one of Ukimara's informants came to visit. "Master Ukimara! I have urgent...news" his voice faded out as he glanced at his master for the first time in weeks. Her appearance wasn't the same….what happened?

Ukimara sat comfortably in her room alongside Haiku. She quickly glanced over at the young dog demon, and looked back to her original position. As usual, the lanky young man wore the same awkward appearance. Still, although he was in constant worry around her, she liked him well enough. "What is it Oki?" she spoke calmly

He quickly snapped out of his staring with a start. "Oh...well...You told me to report anything out of the ordinary, or of anything that may catch your interest Lord Ukimara, and I know..."

Ukimara, who was examining her spear, hastily cut off his professional rants. "Yes, yes, what is it Oki?"

"Oh, well it involves Lord Sesshomaru"

She turned her head to her messenger, showing that she was giving him her full attention. "Continue"

"It appears that he has mastered his Tensaiga's technique, based on his last battleground"

"I see" she returned her attention back to her weapon, "Is that all? Then why do you sound so urgent?"

"Well" the young demon started to scratch the back of his head confused again, and for a slight moment he spoke in a more casual tone. "Well, it really is the damndest thing. I don't know what the significance is, but it appears that Lord Sesshomaru's been on a rampage ever since he received this ability"

Oki shook his head and gave a small comical shake of fear as he spoke. "He's been blasting everything down in a fury. If you don't mind me saying, he's become quite the frightening one…even more so than usual…"

While he was talking, Ukimara was staring ahead lost in her own thoughts. Her face tightened when the reality of the situation hit her. Her expression hardened on Oki, who misinterpreted it as being a direct effect of his informal talking. He tightened up in a military stance as he finished his sentence "...Lord Ukimara sir, I mean Mam, I mean Master"

She ignored his apologetic banter and spoke, "Where was he last heading?"

"....East...I believe..."

She rose from where she was sitting and headed out the door. "Haiku, I'm leaving" she walked past him in a casual hurry. Haiku waved his goodbye with a smile, "Take care Lord Ukimara"

Oki hadn't moved from his position, both out of fear and confusion. When Ukimara was safely out of sight he looked at Haiku who was busy carving something out of a block of wood. "Ummm, Master Haiku?" he meekly interrupted.

Haiku looked up at Oki with a kind smile, "Yes, what is it Oki?"

"I haven't been home for a while…and was wondering…What exactly happened with Master Ukimara?"

"Happened? what are you speaking about?" Haiku's kind smile and expression didn't change, but somehow his point was conveyed anyway. Oki gave a nervous chuckle, and decided not to continue on the subject. It was obvious that Haiku didn't answer him for a reason. Oki, like the others in the village, would have to remain in the dark with his master's new appearance. He noticed Haiku's expression hadn't changed…it was an eerie calm.

"Ummm...never mind...I'll just..." Oki pointed weekly to the exit behind him. His eyes never leaving Haiku, "...be heading....back now..."

Haiku nodded approvingly before going back to his wooden sculpture,

"Keep up the good work Oki"

Oki nodded with a strange nervous grin, not sure whether he should be nervous or proud. "Yeah...well...ummm....Goodbye Master Haiku" he finally mumbled out as he jolted for the door.

Honestly, when did he get jumbled into dealing with such stressful situations? Whatever news he would bring his Lord, good or bad, she never approved. "_…I'm surprised this job hasn't killed me yet…"_

He let out a deep sigh as he was safely out of the mansion. He looked at the village life ahead of him and smiled, placing his long limbs across his chest. "Still…" he sighed, "Nothing beats coming home, after performing a service to my lord…"

Deep down, he knew he really didn't have to fear her, perhaps that was why he was comfortable dropping his guard around her from time to time. Deep down he knew that Lord Ukimara in her own way…approved of him. He shrugged. He may not know the signifigance of any of the news he brought… "but…it's good enough for me"

* * *

A blast of the Meidou-Zangetsu came straight towards Totosai. The old man barely dodged the attack in time. Sesshomaru casually appeared in front of Totosai's hovel. The Tensaiga was drawn, and a furious expression emanated from his face. "Totosai..." a severe tone of dislike escaped his lips as he sneered the name "...you thought you could escape me?"

Totosai gave the young dog demon a look of annoyance, mostly because he was caught right before he could escape. "Hello Sesshomaru, I figured you'd show up sooner of later" he examined Sesshomaru's face, and a sudden look of realization hit him. "...And with that attitude I suppose you've learned the Tensaiga's secret"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows hardened tighter with every passing syllable, "Totosai, you knew everything from the beginning didn't you?"

"Well, yeah....." he spoke as if it was obvious "....The one who sheared Tensaiga from Tetsaiga, and re-forged Tensaiga as a weapon was me after all"

He was scared of Sesshomaru, but the fear he had for Ukimara was on a different level. While he never lost formalities with her, he would occasionally slacken when addressing Sesshomaru. Most likely because he had known the demon since he was a pup…not that Sesshomaru didn't hold the power to kill him since that age. "So what of it?" he asked with an unconvinced tone, "You gonna kill me right here?"

Sesshomaru lifted the Tensaiga in an attempt to answer the fools question. Totosai quickly placed out his hands in pleading fear, realizing that he underestimated the reality of Sesshomaru's threat. "WAIT! You met with Shishinki right?"

Sesshomaru recalled his last battle. Shishinki was the one who was the original owner of the Meidou-Zangetsu. When Shishinki fought with his father he lost that ability to the Tetsaiga.

Shishinki was also the one who had just battled with Sesshomaru, and during the battle he had told Sesshomaru the truth about the sword. "_your father stole Meidou-Zangetsu from me..." _he had mocked, _"I wonder if it was too much for him to handle. So, then it was cast of the Tetsaiga, and that which inherited the unneeded technique was your Tensaiga, Sesshomaru"_

Sesshomaru looked down angrily with the recalled thought. The fool paid for his threat…but the words still remained.

"Honestly..." Totosai started, "I don't know what idea's Shishinki put into your head, but in the end you got the Meidou-Zangetsu right? That attack that you fired at me before was a perfect Meidou-Zangetsu circle"

Totosai looked at the younger demon, thinking that he would be safe as long as he kept saying what he thought Sesshomaru wanted to hear. "It means that your father had no doubt that you would be able to pull that off"

Sesshomaru looked down slightly, lost for a moment to his thoughts. "Hmph...Totosai..."

Sesshomaru thought of the last words Shishinki spoke to him before he finished him off, "_How pitiful, Sesshomaru, for your father to do such an utterly cruel thing to you…" _those words had stung the worst of all…they were true…

He looked up at Totosai, his anger reemerging. "...Did you think that I wouldn't realize what would happen beyond that?"

"Beyond that?" Totosai asked with a raised brow. He was annoyed at what might come out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Tetsaiga is a sword that can take the power of an enemies weapon, but the Tensaiga has no such ability. Father's true intention was to have me perfect the Meidou-Zangetsu..."

A look of pure hatred fell on the younger demon's face "...and then have Tensaiga be reabsorbed by Tetsaiga. That's what that means"

Sesshomaru felt his body fight to maintain control, but maintaining control wasn't something he was not good at these past few days. Hadn't the destruction he wrought on his way to Totosai's been proof enough?

Totosai scratched the back of his head in an indifferent way. Again, his senile age left him foolish in reading others. Had he known the seething anger that was building in the dog demon, perhaps he would have remained silent. "Oh? Well you saw that far, huh?"

Totosai's casual indifference, resulted in a loathsome stare from Sesshomaru. Still, Totosai didn't catch the threat and continued. "Like you said, your father intended to one day give the Meidou-Zangetsu to Inuyasha as well" he suddenly noticed the glare of pure hatred he was receiving and gave a small tilt of his head, "Oh?...Don't like that, huh?"

"Hmmm…" Sesshomaru's voice spoke in its usual icy coolness, "Do you think..."

As the young Lord Spoke he un-sheathed the Tensaiga charging to the old man as he did so. All calm was now lost in his voice"…that I would be slain by the likes of Inuyasha's Tetsaiga?!"

Before Sesshomaru could unleash his final blow, Totosai quickly jumped out of the way. "Whoa there!" he yelled as he slammed down his hammer to release a river of lava. Just enough to cause a distraction and place distance between Sesshomaru and himself.

"Hey Sesshomaru?!" he yelled out, from his hiding place behind a large rock, "Why do you think your father crafted the swords in such a way? Did you honestly think that your father would allow you to force your brother into submission?!"

Sesshomaru looked around, trying to find the position where Totosai was hidden. Totosai continued, taking advantage of his moment of seclusion. "If you ask me!" he yelled, "…you're being unreasonable. While you're fussing over your father's memento Tetsaiga, maybe you should consider his thoughts '_beyond'_ that..."

Sesshomaru had easily locked onto the old fool. His words fell to the back of his mind, but they were insignificant at the moment. All that mattered was that absent minded fools death. "SILENCE!" he yelled, releasing the Meidou-Zangetsu directly at the boulder that hid the sword smith.

He watched the devastation of his attack. It was perfect…The truth slowly came back to him as he watched the Meidou. Totosai's words came back to him, "_His thoughts beyond that?" _

He turned around before the final blow was made and the boulder was engulfed. His golden eyes closed as he pushed forward. It had done nothing for this feeling…for his anger. Despite what he had hoped for, somehow visiting Totosai didn't do anything for the hatred he was now feeling. Hatred for the Tensaiga, Tetsaiga…and even his father.

"_Throw it all away Sesshomaru, your attachment for Tetsaiga, your hatred for Inuyasha. When that happens Sesshomaru, then you will have surpassed your father" _Totosai remained behind the giant rock, where the Meidou-Zangetsu had barely missed. He let out a deep sigh, "I thought I was going to die"

"If it was me there…you would have"

Totosai turned around at the cold voice that came from his abrupt side. Ukimara stood with her hands folded into each white sleeve. Her piercing voice caused Totosai to jump back and point at her in awe, "How-How...long...?"

She knew where he was going with his stammering. Still looking at the spot where her nephew disappeared she gave a short answer. "The whole time…"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down to the old man. An idea, or a memory, entered her mind. She gave the old man an accusing look. "So? I thought you had no idea about the power and secret of the Meidou-Zangetsu?"

Totosai rubbed his head and gave a nervous laugh. He had vaguely recalled saying something to that effect to Ukimara a few weeks ago. "Did-did I say that? I don't recall..."

"No..." she smirked, "...of course not"

She looked ahead again to her previous spot. The wind blew her hair and Totosai didn't dare make a movement. Ukimara's voice broke the silence a few seconds later, "How long until he accepts the fate his father planned out for him?"

Totosai looked at her. She didn't seem as deathly as she had been on her previous visits. Was there something plaguing her mind? She carried a strange look in her eyes. He gave up on figuring it out. One thing he had come to learn, was that you could spend a lifetime with dog demons and never come to understand them. He shrugged at her question, "We'll he is a stubborn one…but he was never the type to ignore the duties of his father"

She didn't relinquish her stare, but took a few seconds before responding. A simple sigh was hidden in her voice,"...Yeah..."

She turned to her heals as another gust of wind ceased its blow. There was nothing further to see to. She had followed Oki's lead. She had seen to its authenticity…although she had never doubted it. Oki was not a liar. She looked down as the reality hit her. Perhaps….perhaps she just wanted to see him… to see if he was…

"Wait, Lady Ukimara" Totosai called out. Ukimara snapped out of her thoughts and looked back uninterested with the old demon.

"...Is it just me..." Totosai began, "...or do you look different somehow?"

He scratched his head as he spoke. He could have just blamed it on his reclining memory…but she didn't appear the same. Yes, her appearance had definitely altered somehow.

Ukimara eyes tightened as her demonic aura was raised ever so slightly. Her tightened claws proved to emphasize her daring expression. "Oh?" she spoke with false interest, "How so?"

As usual, with Ukimara there was never a lapse in him missing her threats. She had always saw to that. He gave another nervous laugh as he waved both hands dismissingly, "Oh...Never mind it's just my old age"

His laughing slowly died as he opened his eyes to see Ukimara walk away indifferently. She waved her hand behind her back, "Until next time" she called back weakly. He waited for her to be completely out of sight before he let out another deep sigh. "Their whole blood line is too damn violent"

Mo-mo appeared at his side and gave a loud moo of agreement. Totosai gave the beast of burden a carrying pat before returning to his home. With the inevitable visits of those dogs finally over with and with him still maintaining a pulse, he could return to his home and work.

* * *

"Is it just me or has Master Ukimara been in a bad mood these few weeks?" Teshara asked Neru. The boy was sitting comfortably in the shade of a large tree. Teshara sat besides him, only not as comfortable. Thoughts plagued her mind.

"Yeah, I noticed that too" Neru shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Korika began from above in the tree's low hanging branch. "She's been acting the same as usual"

"You're just a girl" Neru dismissed, "You wouldn't notice"

"What are you talking about?" Korika shot at the younger boy, "Teshara's a girl too"

"Yeah, but she's a dog demon. So she's a slightly more advanced girl" he spoke as if it was common knowledge.

"You idiot" Korika yelled as a type of hard unripe fruit landed on Neru's head. The small boy fell forward, and quickly jumped up with a rebuttal, when a calm voice broke the through the conflict.

"What are you guys blabbing about now?" Setzuki walked to where her friends were gathered and looked down at them with an annoyed expression. "Well..." Teshara started, "I was just asking if anyone else noticed that Master Ukimara seems preoccupied lately"

Setzuki played with the comment in her head, and decided on giving a nod of agreement, "Yeah I noticed that as well"

"Wait..." Neru looked at the two girls as an idea hit his head. Yeah, he was sure of it. As usual, they knew something he didn't. "...What do you mean preoccupied?"

Neru's comment was left unanswered as the two older girls continued their conversation. "Do you think it's because of what happened with Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Teshara asked Setzuki.

"That was what my original thoughts were..." She nodded, "...Oki told me about what he saw. Master Ukimara has been on edge ever since he relayed the news"

"I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru would do something like that?" Teshara lifted her head in thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Neru finally bellowed out. Korika noticed his expression, and joined in conversing with the older women. If Neru was going to throw around insults…she'd get even. "Maybe, she's just worried about what Oki told her…" she spoke with a smug smirk, "It was, pretty…well…REALLY shocking"

Neru turned to face the youngest girl, "You know too?" he sighed with a pout.

"In any case..." Setzuki continued, while casting her gaze away from the others, "Master Ukimara just needs some space. She's been through a lot these past weeks…"

"And, pray tell, what have I gone through?"

Setzuki's eye twitched for half a second before she turned around and gave a small bow to the newest demon that graced their presence. "Master Ukimara, I did not notice you"

The rest of the demons quickly repeated Setzuki's action, praying that they did not earn her anger. Again, they had been caught gossiping…

"That is because I did not want to be noticed" Ukimara gave a weak smirk. She looked at the gang of younger demons and took a deep breath; Almost as if she was trying to release her pent up stress.

She knew what they were talking about and it was true. She was almost guilt ridden at the events that happened to her nephew. The news of Sesshomaru mastering the Meidou was old news. The new news that Oki had brought her not too long ago was now swarming the village.

Sesshomaru had relinquished his Meidou to Inuyasha a week or so ago. Inuyasha had now had possession of the Meidou-Zangetsu. This piece of gossip hadn't died out as she had hoped either. Since the events had first entered the village, (which she knew was more than likely because of Oki and his big mouth) they were continuously muttered nonstop.

There was even some added details, that spiced up the tale. Apparently, her older nephew had the ability to call forth demon's from the netherworld, along with the ability to teleport between the two worlds. That being the case, the Meidou was now useless to him since calling forth the Meidou with out the Tensaiga was a simple task. So, he bequeathed the useless ability to Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes at the foolish talk… "_Ridiculous…"_

The only one whose ears were spared of this ridiculous drabble was Neru. The young pup was usual ignorant to the latest gossip, mostly because he always stayed so close to Ukimara, and no one dared tell him the tales. Lest, they be accused of gossip.

Ukimara let her thoughts wonder onto the reality of the situation. She had an idea of how angry Sesshomaru was, and after seeing his face after he nearly killed Totosai she somehow felt that she had an equal part in Sesshomaru's pain along with Itsumaru.

Any words she said to convince herself otherwise, held no more power. Not that she wanted them to. Sesshomaru must have felt betrayed, and she held an equal hand in it all.

"Master Ukimara?" Korika called

Ukimara looked down at the group of young demons as she was pulled back into reality. All of them were worried about her. She inwardly smirked at their expression. They were even more worried that she would discipline them. "Carry on" she simply spoke as she walked away, hearing sighs of relief behind her as she did so.

Ukimara pressed on ahead. She wasn't on a casual stroll. Their was business to attend to. That was the very reason she had left her mansion. Someone was heading towards the village according to one of the guards.

She intended to meet him before he got too close, to the point where the other dog demons would notice him as well. He must have been coming for a reason. Ukimara's thoughts consumed her as she quickened her pace. Perhaps he came to yell, maybe to fight in order to release anger. Worse…maybe he came to simply ask, why?

But she knew what the real reason. There was no need to think of the inconsequential others.

One of her older senior messengers had brought her news about her elder nephew yesterday. Luckily, this demon held tight lips, unlike Oki, and there was no gossip running rampant about it. The news he brought should have stiffened all of these plaguing emotions, but it didn't do anything for her.

Her eyes tightened as she came to the outskirts of the village. Sesshomaru was on his way now and whatever mood he was in she was more than willing to face it.____________________________________________________

**Sorry for the recap in the beginning, although maybe you didn't mind it. It was basically a pulled scene from the manga. Anyway, I wonder what the new news is the Ukimara heard? What's plaguing Ukimara? And what kind of mood will Sess be in?….Well…I'm not really wondering. I know what's gonna happen, lol. Hopefully, you guys are though. **

**So, I have the next chapter finished and I'll put it up next week. Please send me your reviews on the series. I loved writing it, and I'm kind of bummed that its almost over. So, I decided…to make another installment :D. YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll talk more about it in my upcoming chapter. Don't get too happy, because it may take a while before I get started. There's more details on my profile page if you can't wait. **

**So, Please remember to REVIEW and thanks for reading,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	12. The First Lesson

**The First Lesson**

Ukimara fell form tree to tree in a graceful manner. Her feet could barely be seen as she made contact with each branch. She could have easily flown over to her destination, but she wanted to savor the wind blowing her face. Ever since Shiomi-Metsu had left her body she felt much quicker, and she wanted to be able to get used to her new speed. As it was, she was still getting used to the return of her new features. Her reflection had shocked her on more than one occasion…she didn't mind it though. She held the same signs of her bloodline. The trademark golden eyes and long white fur and hair…it was all there.

Her mind swarmed with the reality at the situation at hand. Her feet came to a halt against a tree branch as her mind played out future scenarios in her head. She would reach him soon. What then?

She would have caught the familiar scent that was behind her quicker if she wasn't absorbed in her thoughts, but she was. She usually had complete control over them. She prided herself in her composure, but the thoughts of her nephew served in severing that composure. She noticed that someone was indeed behind her when a voice caught her attention. "I expected you to have arrived sooner"

She didn't need to turn around to know it was her eldest nephew. His voice sounded the same as it always had. It was soft, but still filled with all the power and strength of a Lord. It was smooth and also mysterious to others. She knew it was that very thing that made most of the women swoon over him. She normally would have shook her head and smiled at the thought, but now wasn't the time. Strangely, she found that she was at a loss for words.

She turned to meet his gaze. He stood un-phased on the opposite tree. Her new gold eyes were transfixed on her nephew's matching ones. The forest remained silent…as the two powerful beings looked at each other.

He never would address her with a title, and she had always found this comical. She outranked him being his master, and because formalities dictated that Sesshomaru could only address her in one of three ways: Master, Lord, or Lady, Ukimara could address him in any way she would choose.

Of course, being the arrogant lord that he was, addressing anyone in such a way was beneath him. He would never address her as anything below her rightful title, but he would never address her with a title either. So, he would always weasel their conversations to avoid this predicament. He would never use her name when they spoke.

Sesshomaru stopped his brow from rising at her actions. "You usually have more to say…"

Ukimara snapped out of her thoughts and immediately noticed that her last messenger was correct in his message. Her nephew was sporting a new arm, and this one was his own. She let her eyes fall to ascertain the other half of the message. It too was true. Sesshomaru was also sporting a new sword at his hip, one that she had never seen before.

Sesshomaru watched her ever action intently. It was so unusual to see his aunt's new form…and yet no other form had suited her better. He watched her eyes fall to his weapon. He unsheathed the blade for reference, "….Bakusaiga"

He held out his sword at width length so his aunt would understand the gesture. She nodded, for the first time speaking, "…I know…"

She was confused to find that her voice lacked its usual confidence. It was as if her voice was dry, "…I received news yesterday…"

He couldn't stop his brow from rising as he watched her strange behavior. Why was she acting so unlike herself? He would never ask, he wasn't like that loudmouthed half-breed, but curiosity still hit him.

This wasn't working. Ukimara fought with herself. "_Not like this…not here…" _

Ukimara's face regained its usual confidence for a very short moment as she turned her back to Sesshomaru. The younger dog watched as her eyes transformed into a deep crimson red, and her demonic energy soared. Her demonic features became more pronounced as she did so. After, a flash of light floated to the air.

Sesshomaru saw the light expand into the form of a large white dog. The same form Ukimara held before, only the fur was a creamy white. He admired her features as the beast looked down at him, before starting to fly off.

Sesshomaru watched her move with a slow speed. He knew she wanted him to follow her. He wouldn't deny her request. He transformed after her, and easily filled the gap of space between them.

Sesshomaru looked below at the scenery as he followed after his aunt. What was their destination? They took a strange and long path, but it was all too familiar to Sesshomaru.

The path they took was laced with many different memories. They flew over different locations that held some sort of small significance. They flew over the mountain where she had forced Sesshomaru to climb when he had first begun her training. He remembered he needed to complete the task, while he wore a spiritual necklace that blocked his demonic powers.

A small growl of remembrance escaped his lips as he recalled the struggle he faced performing this task. Was he really that weak once? He had tried with all his might to climb that mountain, and it took him more than a few hours. Ukimara had worn the same charm and made it to the top in less than ten minutes. Although, he admitted that the mastery of the damn pendent proved useful in many situations. No spiritual powers could seal him.

Ukimara turned an eye in his direction as he remembered the memory, before her eyes turned forward yet again. It was true his strength had indeed increased significantly since that time. Many things had changed.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked with recognition as he saw a familiar valley below. It had once been a battlefield. It was at that battlefield where he had first laid eyes on Ukimara. If he recalled…which he didn't want to…he had foolishly tried to earn his father's respect by charging blindly onto the field. He wasn't delusional anymore about the reality of the situation. If she hadn't arrived when she did…

He recalled Ukimara requesting that her men return him back to his father. He remembered trying to fight of the soldiers. Even then, even then she was laughing at him…she always acted as if she knew him…and it amused her. Ridiculous, not even Ukimara could know him as well as she claimed… "_I remember father upon my return…" _he let his mind recall.

* * *

"_Itsumaru…" the soldier carrying Sesshomaru spat as he tossed the young tyke to the foot of the boy's father. The second soldier wore a hard face as he looked at Itsumaru, "My lord has given you permission to collect your dead…"_

_Itsumaru fought his urge to deal with the young pup that lay by his feet. He gave a small grunt of approval at the soldier's words._

"_She also gives you a message…"_

_The soldier looked down at the young pup, "…Do not bring anything on the battlefield that you are not willing to lose…"_

_Itsumaru fought the urge to let out a sigh as he saw the soldiers disappear. After ordering the men nearby to spread word of collecting the dead and injured, he returned to what was on the forefront of his mind. His words fell to thoughts, "… figures she would construct such a stinging comment…."_

_Watching his father's distant expression, Sesshomaru slowly stood to leave, but nearly fell. He growled at his idiocy, he had forgotten he had hurt his damn ankle. _

"_Sesshomaru…" a stern voice called._

_The sound of his father's hard voice hurt more than the ankle. His body tightened at the sound. He slowly opened his eyes to see his father had yet to give him eye contact. He made no answer hoping his father would lose interest, but the voice came again, sterner. "Sesshomaru"_

"_Y-yes father…"he struggled to hide the fear in his voice. His father was powerful, and he admired none more so than him. _

_Itsumaru felt his anger increase when he heard the fragility and youth in his son's voice. It only served to emphasize and confirm his reasons for anger. The boy had placed himself in harm's way. While he would later come to admire his son's sheer audacity at the sight of combat, now was hardly the time. Anger and worry was at the forefront of his mind. He turned to cast his un-approving glare at the pup. "Do you realize the severity of your actions? The sheer foolishness?!"_

_Sesshomaru felt his ears lower with the hard tone. His fists tightened at his side. He would have rather that woman kill him than have to be subject to this. "Father…I…"_

"_What excuse could you possibly have?!" He placed his hand to his temples in a failed attempt to control his anger, "Did I not order you to stay behind with Chichoe?"_

_Chichoe was a 14 or so coyote demon who swore allegiance to his father after he saved her life. However she wasn't the cleverest demon, slipping past her was easy enough. Steeling her sword proved even easier. She practically groveled at his feet. He only needed to order her to fetch him some water, and then he was off. _

_He refused to give his father eye contact and managed a simple nod. Although, it didn't matter. Itsumaru shook his frustrated head and angrily cast his anger to the battlefield, not once acknowledging his son's action. _

_His sister's message played in his head. She was no doubt laughing at this…perhaps she was disgusted with his carelessness. Ukimara was always good with children…not to say he was bad. He had enough patience; he was just not used to watching after someone so young, so impulsive. The boy's mother had cared for him up until now. He was fighting in wars, securing the lands. He had only seen Sesshomaru a few times a month, if that. Now that the boy was old enough, he would take him under his wing. It had only been a few days since the decision was made. _

_What could the child have been thinking? He looked back down at the small boy, and noticed his body was giving small shakes. His eyes softened as he examined this. No, the boy wasn't shaking from fear…the boy was fighting back tears. Itsumaru's body loosened as he saw this._

_Here he was…reduced to making a child cry. He exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. His chest and head had been racing since he noticed his son was missing. He knelt by the very cause of his worry and placed a palm on the boy's shoulder. "Sesshomaru…" he spoke calmly, soothingly._

_The small boy refused to look up in acknowledgment. Itsumaru smirked at his thoughts, "He doesn't wish for me to see him cry…my little warrior, eh?"_

"_Sesshomaru" he spoke gently turning his son's face, "Look at me…"_

_The boy did a magnificent job of fighting back the tears. They were barely mist in his eyes. "My son…what caused you to do such a foolish thing?"_

_Sesshomaru's heart began to slow down from its pounding with the calm in his father's still commanding voice. He spoke with as much composure he could muster, "I…was trying to…be like you"_

_The demon lord was slightly taken aback by this answer. The boy was trying to be like him? It would have been flattering under different circumstances. "Like me?" he asked gently._

"_I wanted….to show you…that I could be strong…"_

"_Like me?" he asked for clarity. Even in his own youth, he never strived to be like his father in such a way. It was strange, this sense of admiration his son had bestowed upon him._

_He gave a single nod. Itsumaru found that the boy wasn't much on broadcasting his feelings. He wasn't going to coax much more from the boy then he already had. He took a seat by his son. "I see…"_

_Well, if he was going to teach his son, now was just a good a time as any. He was young and while his pedigree promised him power, he still needed someone to guide him. _

_Itsumaru noticed his son begin to awkwardly rub his eyes, clearly crying was foreign to the boy. No doubt instilled in him by his mother… "Sesshomaru…I believe I understand. You wished to prove your strength to me" he looked up with his faint all knowing smile, "But…my son, a test of strength does not only come in the form of a battlefield…"_

"…_What do you mean? How else would I prove it?"_

"_Strength isn't just about power my son. In order to be a powerful warrior you need to have not only physical strength, but strength in your mind…"_

"_Strength in your mind?" he repeated._

"_Wisdom, Sesshomaru…Even if you had been victorious in the battlefield, your actions would have only showed your limitations of the mind…"_

_Itsumaru looked back up as he spoke, "Sesshomaru, you are to take over the western lands someday, and with it you will surpass me in both…"_

"_In both terms of power and wisdom?…"_

_Itsumaru nodded. The boy was a quick one and seemed rather eager as well. "Indeed, but you are not there yet. It is foolish to believe that you are stronger than you are. Sesshomaru as of now you need to recognize your limitations…and understand that they are not permanent, but rather something you will work to overcome. If…Ukimara wasn't there…what would have happened?"_

_He recalled the woman, Ukimara, she stopped the soldiers from attacking him…but she wore that arrogant smirk the entire time. "Well young Lord Sesshomaru" he recalled her voice, "Give your father my regards" That woman was laughing at him. He pouted at the memory. _

_His father's voice called him back to reality, "A true warrior knows and accepts his limitations. It speaks for his wisdom. That is just as admirable"_

"_But father, you don't have any limitations" again the boy's comment was one of praise of his father. It seemed his son had a great deal of admiration for him._

"_No?" Itsumaru asked questioningly, "I indeed do have my limitations…"_

"_You?" his nose turned in disbelief._

"_Yes, even I. Your absence today proved that…" he eyed his son in a stern fashion. The reality of the situation slowly hit the child, as his eyes averted down. "I…just wanted to show you…" he spoke very low. He was uncomfortable speaking so freely about such things…again thanks to his mother no doubt. Itsumaru nodded reassuringly at his son. The boy looked up, "…That I wasn't a…hindrance…" _

"_Hindrance?" he repeated. He was going to ask where he had gotten such a fool idea, but the answer came to him too fast. Obviously that damn wolf Sotoe had something to do with it. He was never the best with children, and was complaining about Sesshomaru being in the way ever since he took the child in his care. He looked back down to his son, reminding himself to give Sotoe a good beating once he met with him. "Sesshomaru…if anything your absence was a hindrance…You are my son…how was I to fight to my potential knowing that you could have been in danger?"_

_Large golden eyes met Itsumaru's for the first time. His father…was worried about him? Regret filled the pup's face,"Then it is my fault you lost this battle to Ukimara…"_

_Itsumaru looked down at his son's sheer look of disappointment. He shook his head reassuringly. The reality of the war returned to him, "No…that was the fault of the cowards who allied themselves to us…"_

_With a final sigh the Dog Lord pushed himself up in a graceful way."Let us be off then…" Itsumaru began as he quickly lifted his son to his back, already realizing the boy's ankle was hurt. The child didn't protest. He found that he was all accustomed to the increase in height. Itsumaru smiled as he noticed this. "Your injuries should be taken a look at. I believe Chichoe still has the medicinal herbs…"_

_The pups fast cringed in disgust, "I do not require any father…"_

_He eyed Sesshomaru's protest. The medicine doubled in stinging the young pup and providing a terrible odor as it did so. "Perhaps the medicine will help instill the foolishness of you actions"_

_Sesshomaru's head sunk into his father's pelt. There was no arguing with him. He would be subject to that horrible concoction. It felt more like punishment than a treatment._

"_You met with Ukimara did you?" Itsumaru asked the sulking pup._

_Sesshomaru's face fell into a deeper pout. "…yes…" he sneered._

"_You do not sound so enthused…"_

"_She is the enemy…" he growled lowly. Was she not the very one they were battling against? _

"_Enemy?" Itsumaru repeated as he walked towards the battlefield. His able men were almost done collecting the dead and injured. "Things are never so black and white my son…"_

"_What do you mean father?"_

"_While we are at war with each other, she is still my sister…"_

"_What does that matter?" he asked in the same quizzical fashion. Wasn't an enemy an enemy, despite their association? _

"_It does…" Itsumaru began, "True, we do not get along as we should, but the same blood runs through our veins…and at times that is more important than any politics"_

_The small pup's head turned to see his father's expression, "That sounds ridiculous father…"_

_Itsumaru let out a laugh at the serious tone in which his son spoke. He sounded so sure of himself, despite his age. "If that were the case my Sesshomaru and the blood of an enemy meant nothing…I would be short a son…"_

_Itsumaru thought on his own last words. Although she wouldn't acknowledge it…he owed her. He knew his sister didn't spare Sesshomaru's life for such a reason, but it remained true. She had spared his son's life that day…that was worth more than even his own. _

_His face hardened at another realization…he had been neglectful of his duties. He would have to pay a closer eye on the small pup on his shoulders, the small pup that admired him more than any other demon. He smiled at this…but the future reality of it tugged at his heart…_

_He listened to his father's footsteps, and felt it soothed him somewhat. He let his father's words sink in. He always knew his father was powerful, but it wasn't until then that he comprehended how wise his father was. _

_There was one thing he didn't agree with however. His father believed that Ukimara spared him as a kindness to his father. His face tightened with certainty. That wasn't the case. She sent him to his father for a far crueler purpose…Her smile played in his mind. "I despise that woman…" he thought to himself, before he let his father's footsteps play in his mind again._

* * *

The last bits of the memory from his childhood played in his head. Even then…even then she had taught him something. By sending him to his father he had hated her, but it served in setting the foundation of his training. He smiled at a strange thought, "_Perhaps father noticed this…"_

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but it's not. I got really into the father son scene and it got too long. That being said, the last chapter will be up soon. I'll put info about the sequel up with that chapter. **

**Don't be confused about the two new characters mentioned: Sotoe and Chichoe. Sotoe, previously mentioned in earlier chapters, is just a minor character that is from my story "Creating a Legacy". Chichoe, will actually make her appearance in that story in the future chapters. Give it a read if you want. It's about Itsumaru's past. I like where it's going, and Ukimara is also a character in it :D**

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter. Hopefully, you recall that it is a part two to one of Ukimara's flash back in "The Pup on the Battlefield" I really liked how it came out. The entire time it kept reminding me of Lion King, and now I have to go and watch the movie….Its Finding Nemo for my generation…LOL**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think. Again thank you so much for reading.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	13. Through Training and Heartache

**Through Training and Heartache**

Sesshomaru continued to follow after Ukimara. They had been traveling for a great while now, not that it went noticed. Such activities were rare for people of their standing, and it was indeed met with great appreciation. Sesshomaru hadn't recalled the last time he had the luxury to do something as simple as this, and he reminded himself that he couldn't afford such a thing at the moment. There was too much that needed to be adhered to, but the thought softly nudged the back of his head as he questioned Ukimara's motives.

A large valley came into view, an overgrown meadow. A randomly placed cave protruded from the distance. It was small, but would have served its purpose for shelter. Yes, Sesshomaru remembered this cave. He recalled it from days spent with Ukimara. His eyes remained transfixed as it disappeared in the distance.

* * *

_Sesshomaru had abandoned his training with Ukimara. He had only been there for a few months, but decided that her methods were foolish and if anything just an excuse to irritate him, which he decided was one of the few things that could bring the pessimistic fool any joy._

_It was true that she would push him beyond his limits, and that didn't bother him. What annoyed him was that she would deviate from her tasks. She would provide him useless facts and lessons about foolish things such as: antidotes, classification of demons, and other such useless things. Wasn't the purpose of this "training" to simply prove his ability to wield the Tetsaiga and nothing else? _

_Who cares what the difference between a troll and an ogre is? They can both be killed in the same way. Why would he care to know how to make an antidote to remove Arigitami poison? He wouldn't succumb to being poisoned; he inherited a strong poison of his own from his mother. _

_Then she had the gull to say, "You believe yourself to be a powerful, demon don't you? It's a pity you're so unaware of the reality…Going the way you're going now you'll never realize how ignorant you really are"_

_He had felt his anger boil with every syllable she would speak. She was not his father. She carried no right to speak to him in such a way; to evaluate his being. He charged towards her, his arm pulled back, ready to land a strike and put her in her place. He was not expecting to be so effortlessly sidestepped and having the wind knocked out of him in one simple movement. His anger rose with her indifferent expression. _

_The two had silently stared at each other. While his cold eyes would send many in fits of hysteria, even at this age, Ukimara remained indifferent to it all. He questioned what angered him more, her expression or her words? He let out a small snort before he started off. He would find Tetsaiga another way, or perhaps return and kill her for further information. Whatever the case, it wouldn't be by through her training._

_He had arrived at a large meadow after leaving Ukimara. His anger had melted with his walking, and he began to question his next plan of action. His pride ignored the obvious most logical idea; returning to Ukimara._

_He stopped when he felt the ground begin to shake. His stoic expression remained as a large type of plant demon appeared in front of him. Sesshomaru hadn't seen this type of demon before, but it was of no concern to him. It appeared to be of lowly stock, and easy enough to destroy. He jumped forward, claws bared to slice it in half, when the plant shot a strange powder towards him. _

_Sesshomaru immediately jumped back. He rubbed his eyes as a burning sensation filled them, and every other opening on his face. He felt his senses start to dim, and the demon looked like no more than a blur. It wasn't poison…it was a type of demonic spore. _

_She casually stood with crossed arms as she watched the scene from a distance. She questioned her judgment and reasoning for even following the idiot. She held no responsibility for the hotheaded fool. If he got himself killed it would be on his own head. While her thoughts filled her head, she made no movements to leave. "I'm simply observing…Nothing else…" she thought to herself as she watched her nephew with the spores that now infiltrated his senses._

_Sesshomaru noticed that his sight was starting to leave him. Nonetheless, he was still easily able to make out the figure. He gritted his teeth and sent his whip towards the beast, easily slicing it in half. He felt the contact and knew the demon was dead. That was his last thoughts, as he lost consciousness._

_Sesshomaru had awoken a few hours later. He placed this on his strong demonic blood, but the idea was shattered as he saw a familiar face sitting by his side. He quickly shot away his look of surprise, not sure if she had seen it or not. If she had she made no signs of it. She, if he wasn't mistaken, looked as stiff with the situation as he was…maybe she was getting used to this too?_

_He looked at his surroundings. It was nothing more than a small cave, but it served its purpose well enough. Ukimara remained silent as she applied a wet cloth to his forehead and he made no moves to stop her. Instead he curiously watched her actions. Why did she follow him? Did she wish to seek an audience? Engage in combat? Surely it couldn't be that she was worried…Of course not. He was a powerful demon lord. He was more than capable of handled himself._

"_That was a Mushioki Weed" Ukimara casually spoke. She gave no eye contact, and concentrated on her task of wiping the cloth around his face, making sure to remove the remaining spores. _

"…_It's a demon that attains nourishment by absorbing other creatures" she continued, "It releases a spore that puts its victim to sleep. Unfortunately, for dog demons it dims the senses and burns the eyes"_

_Her voice was calm and well composed. She didn't speak any cruel words to him. There was nothing harsh in her voice, no worry. He decided not to think about her motives. Similar to his father, she wasn't going to be an easy demon to figure out. They were both quite complex in their own respects. _

_She waited a few more hours. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if it was to wait until he regained his senses or if she enjoyed the scenery that she continued to gaze at. Again, he decided to leave her to her own devices. When Ukimara slowly began to walk off, Sesshomaru followed behind her without any complaints. He wasn't ready to admit it, but he really did admire Ukimara. She was a powerful demon lord who had the respect of everyone she ruled over and with good reasons. All of demon world knew, feared, and admired her. In fact, the only reason his lands were secure from invading clans and wars at the time was because of Ukimara's and his small alliance. He wondered if she was aware of this. If she was, she didn't speak of it…another admirable trait. He silently agreed with himself. It was safe to say that ever since he met her, there was admiration there. Nothing like what he held for his father, but there was a definite amount of respect._

_She fought with her reasoning for helping the pup. She figured that Sesshomaru's hit in the pride had proven a large enough lesson and that no further words were needed. She ignored the feeling, but she smirked when she heard footsteps follow suit behind her._

* * *

It was night fall when she finally came to a stop. Sesshomaru followed suit and both were in complete composure. Neither had even broken a sweat. Sesshomaru looked at the scenery. They stood in a large open land that was surrounded by forest trees. A small pond was facing them. Large mountains in the distance were still visible with the night sky. In a flash of light, Ukimara transformed into her more human form. Sesshomaru repeated the action.

Sesshomaru stared at the back of his aunt. She seemed calmer than before, but he could tell something was still on her mind. It wasn't for him to pry however. "_Whether she voices her thoughts or not is no concern of mine…"_

They stood in silence for a few moments. Ukimara's voice eventually broke the night sounds, "You've surpassed your father in strength…"

She turned her face to see her nephew as she spoke. She carried his same stoic mask and her voice imitated it. "…you have reached the goal you have set for yourself" she turned away from him again.

Sesshomaru took a few paces closer and stopped when he was directly at his aunt's side. Ukimara faced him and stared into his calculating expression. He was looking directly into the moon, and made no motions to meet her eyes. He spoke slowly, testing out the words for satisfaction. "…I have…but…I don't acknowledge it as being my limits…"

Ukimara turned her gaze towards the moon as well, as if acknowledging that she heard him, and agreed. It was a wise statement on his behalf. She was satisfied that he had spoken it. It spoke to his growth in maturity.

"I was once told" he continued, "…that when the day comes that you believe you are all powerful, you become weak"

For the first time, Ukimara smirked at his words. "Is that so? Sounds rather sensible…"

Sesshomaru looked back down as if he would have shared in the humor, but his pride stop him. She smiled as she watched the edge of his lips stop from curling up all the way. Not much had drastically changed. He was still the same in many respects…he had the same manners since childhood…she enjoyed those small things.

The sounds of the night filled the air yet again, before Sesshomaru spoke. His voice grew more serious. "You knew of my father's plan…"

Ukimara felt her stomach tighten. Why did she feel like she had betrayed him? No, not betrayed…committed an unfair act against him. Still, there was no wavering. She stood by her decision. "…I did…" she calmly spoke. " I knew you would suffer…but…" she took a deep breath, and looked to the stars. She wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"And about the Tetsaiga?" he too was calm as he spoke, looking in the direction Ukimara was transfixed in. "…you knew that I was not meant to weild it…"

"…Not until after it was given to Inuyasha…"

His eyes tightened in self contemplation. The idea, he still wasn't completely sure about. His thoughts, while not as wild as before, were still not completely clear. He turned the words in his head before he spoke, something he always had done. "Was it worth it?...My father's decisions?..."

The feeling of doubt started to whelm up inside her again. She hated such feelings. When did such feelings even begin to affect her? What happened to her indifference she had when she had first dealt with him? The thought lacked luster…there was never any indifference there…never.

Sesshomaru had gone through a painful set of events, but was that pain justified in the end? His strength definitely grew, but to what cost? What was the answer? "…I believe…that, that is one of those answers that is up to you"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath; he wasn't surprised by his aunt's aloof answers. He had known them ever since he was a child. They were her trademark. "Up to me…" he repeated.

He thought of the answer that he had practically posed to himself. He was angry with what his father had planned. While the feeling was there, it had lost its initial impact. He was filled with the feeling of abandonment, and nothing more than hatred for the Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, and his father, but…never for Ukimara.

He sent a casual glance her way. It had made sense. Her actions, her behavior, she had felt guilty; Guilty about what her brother had planned, and her role in it. He smirked ever so slightly to himself at how Ukimara was behaving..

She knew about what his father had planned and didn't say anything, but he needed to learn this on his own, the same way he needed to face the Mushioki Weed on his own. She didn't agree with most of what his father had planned for him, but she would never go against it. Wasn't one of the reasons she agreed to train him because his father had saved her life?

Sesshomaru looked back ahead of himself with a small gleam of amusement in his eyes at his aunt's suffering. Even the times when she was suffering in pain, because of Shiomi-Metsu she would never show any signs of weakness, of pain. To think that something as small as this, would cause his aunt to lose her precious composure. The thought was almost amusing to the young lord. His suffering was strong enough to cause so much discomfort to his aunt. "I believe…" he began, "…that the means justified the ends"

"Is that what you think?" she asked plainly, her composure gradually returning. "…Then I suppose…your father would have been proud"

Sesshomaru gave a faint nod at this. Her words gave him some sort of closure. His father would have been proud, huh? He waited a few minutes, admiring the night sky with his aunt, before he turned around to leave. He stopped and turned to his aunt, who had made no movements to follow. "Are we ready to leave now…Master Ukimara?"

Her eyes slightly widened at her nephews words. She let the hidden meaning fall in before letting her lips barley curve up. She casually walked past him. "Come my nephew" she paused a few feet in front of him, "…we shall leave now"

Ukimara began to jump through the forest as she had done earlier, but with her nephew by her direct side. She wasn't sure when it had taken place, but somewhere in time she began to develop feelings for her two nephews. Somewhere she began to actually care for those bastard Itsumaru's children like they were her own. She cared for their safety, their overall well being.

She looked at the young demon lord by her side. Not too long ago he was that arrogant teen who demanded the Tetsaiga from her. Not too long ago he was that cocky eight year old who was injured on the battle field; The one who couldn't steady his sword. A strange sense of fulfillment filled her as she thought on her nephew's accomplishments. Sesshomaru had come a long way since the day she had first met him. Sesshomaru was her nephew, and somewhere down the line she began to love him like a son.

* * *

"_Your guard is still down" Ukimara scolded the young teen. They just started their training sessions and all she had been doing was criticizing him. If he had done anything right by her standards he would have been surprised. She only seemed to concentrate on the negatives. "What are you talking about?" he snapped, "My guard is fine"_

_Ukimara rolled her eyes and effortlessly tripped her nephew to the floor with her staff. "I can see that" she scoffed with an air of superiority._

_Sesshomaru's claws tightly grasped the ground in frustration, as he looked up at his aunt. No one besides his father had the audacity to treat him as such. And who was she to start? He rose and found that his fist was filled with dirt. He loosened his grip and let it fall to the ground careful not to drop it on his white kimono. _

_Ukimara shook her head. The kid was gifted with talent, but his head was too thick. "Tell me young lord Sesshomaru, why have you come here?"_

_Sesshomaru was fighting back his urge to growl at her. He wouldn't be reduced to such. He wasn't going to answer such a foolish question either. She already knew what the answer was._

_She continued to speak knowing he wouldn't answer. "I thought you came here to receive training. How is it that you can be taught correctly if all you do is doubt what I tell you?" she spoke as if she herself was bored with this question. _

_His eyes narrowed into their deadly glare. With an indifferent sigh to his anger, she readied herself in a lazy stance. "Now again, your defense is open"_

_Sesshomaru decided to listen to this woman, despite his inner judgment. As soon as he finished this 'training' he would take the Tetsaiga and leave. He fixed his stance as Ukimara had suggested, but to his surprise he was whacked in the stomach by his aunt's blunt end of her spear. _

_Sesshomaru took a jump away from her and noticed what looked like amusement on her face. What the hell was she thinking? She was actually enjoying this? This wasn't training, the wench was toying with him._

_She casually walked over to her nephew, smiling at the pout he was subconsciously giving her. The same pout he had when she had first met him as a child. "You can't be so arrogant"_

_His anger was quickly replaced with puzzlement. "What?" he shot out_

_She rolled her eyes. How was it that this was Itsumaru's son? Her brother was an idiot, but he never had this much of an attitude. "You're too full of yourself. You rely too heavily on your demon strength. Your defense is always open, because you don't think it's possible for anyone to harm you"_

_Sesshomaru stared at Ukimara, not sure whether he should be upset or not. She placed her spear back at the ready, "That is why when I move to attack you, your __**pride**__ won't let you move out of the way in time" _

_He took what she said into consideration. It wasn't that foolish of an observation. It was true. He didn't concern himself about defense, because his offense was so superior. When going against an equally strong opponent though, that could prove to be a great downfall. Sesshomaru nodded at Ukimara, for the first time taking what she said into consideration. _

"_Again" she commanded. She charged for her nephew with the spear, only to have him dodge to the side, and almost land a punch to her face. She jumped out of the way with a smile, "I said only to dodge my attack"_

"_Old habit" he almost smugly shrugged._

_She nodded, considering his words. "I understand…I have a few of my own" _

_Ukimara practically disappeared from Sesshomaru's view. He looked around to where she could possibly be. The scent of dog was everywhere so smelling her out was out of the question. _

_While he was in his thoughts something whacked him in the head. He fell to his knees, and looked up to see Ukimara standing over him, the blunt end of her spear still in the last position it held when striking his head. Sesshomaru's glare hardened on he women, as he stopped himself from rubbing the injury. _

_Ukimara let out a small chuckle at the scene. It was the first time he heard her laugh, but it was laced with a patronizing all knowing smugness. "Tomorrow we will start work on your tracking abilities" she walked away still finding humor in the situation._

_Sesshomaru placed his hands in opposite sleeves. He rose following his Ukimara. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it would take awhile before he would be considered to be at her level. "As is trying to surpass father wasn't hard enough. Now there are two of them..." he silently contemplated._

_He followed behind her silently, receiving bows as he entered the village's center. He'd probably be spending most of his free time in the northern territory now. There were other demons that would help to control the Western Lands, he knew this, and now that there was an unofficial alliance between his and his aunt's lands there wouldn't be any wars of power, not for a while at least. He decided to face the facts. Ukimara would prove to teach him a great deal. He would have to swallow his pride and listen to whatever lessons she would provide._

_Ukimara found Itsumaru's son to be quite amusing. She finally realized why she found him so comical. When she was his age, she behaved similarly. She was hungry to prove herself, but it was the expression he gave her that made her smile. It was the same expression she wore when she was whacked by Haiku in training. The same defeated pout._

"_So that's where he gets it from" she thought. She through her head over her shoulders to face the sulking demon, and noticed that he was purposely looking away from her. It was obvious the boy was in thought. "Can't blame him…" she thought, "He's been through a lot…"_

_She recalled facing a similar situation. Her father had died at a young age, and it was up to her to keep balance in the Northern Territory. She was roughly his age…"I will tell you one thing Sesshomaru…"_

_Sesshomaru looked his aunt's way, not missing the importance of her address. For the first time she had not addressed him as "young lord Sesshomaru", but such an act was not disrespectful. Speaking his name so freely only meant one thing… _

_Ukimara continued., "…I went easy on you the past week. Tomorrow will be the beginning of your real training. I expect you to give me your full potential every day. Should you adhere to this, I promise that your strength will someday surpass that of your fathers" she turned her gaze back to the front. There was nothing else left to say._

_Sesshomaru nodded at her comment, taking it in._

_Before, he had assumed that this training she agreed to was for her amusement, but perhaps that wasn't true. She spoke his name, in an informal matter. This meant that she considered him to be part of her family, or rather she considered him her student. _

_Sesshomaru wasn't angered by this new change. It only made him have to rethink this situation. He was her student now? Her nephew? He knew what this meant on his part too, but he couldn't bring himself to act on it. He would have to start acknowledging her as a superior. _

_In the past, the only other person he had to acknowledge in such a way was his father, but he could just say 'father' and that would be the end of it. Now, he had to acknowledge his aunt as 'Master'? _

_Part of him wanted to, but his 'pride' got in the way. He gave a small groan to himself. She had mentioned his pride limiting him before…she only served to prove her point._

_He knew that he would never bring himself to return her gesture. She must have known that he wouldn't address her in such away from the beginning, but something in her manners told him that such formalities never crossed her mind. Instead, she walked through he lands, with a satisfied walk and a contemplating expression. He knew it to be true…he had always admired Ukimara._

* * *

**Ta-Da, that's the end of the sequel. I had a decent amount of readers and reviews, and I just want to thank all of you who stuck by me throughout the story, and reviewed. THANK YOU!!!!**

**On a side note, YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!! Keep your eyes open. I'll post it up before May. So if you want, put me on your alert list and you'll know when it comes.**

**The sequel is going to be placed in the post-manga and is also going to feature characters from my story, "And Then There Were Three" go give it a read. It's short and sweet. One of my favs. **

**The sequel is going to involve Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mostly, and be a brotherly love thing. It's called "Losing the Lands" WARNING: Sess torture is involved (Do I do this too much in my stories?)….so are love interests w/OC....but that is debatebale. If i do decide on it, it will come in later chapters. **

**Check out my page for further updates. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! It's the last chapter so be a friend and tell me what you think. Even if you are reading this years later, please review. THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!!!**

**Much Love and HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!**

**Merky15**


	14. PICTURES:The Return of the Northern Lord

**The Return of the Northern Lord**

Hey all! I know this story was posted a few years back now...but as I'm sure some of you are aware, Ukimara and the crew from the Northern Dog Demon Clan do appear in several of my stories. It is for this reason and for all the reviewers and followers I have had in the tales of Ukimara that I have decided to post a few picture... please follow the links below removing the (dot) and adding one. Let me know what you guys think. I will start posting pictures from my stories and the links can be found on my profile.

Once again,

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers,

Much Love

http:/santino15(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Northern-Lord-277565960

http:/santino15(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Northern-Lands-277568726


End file.
